<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Girl Run by Redheadclover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419099">Run Girl Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover'>Redheadclover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redheadclover/pseuds/Redheadclover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin Levy never thought she had to go back to her childhood town where one summer changed her life. Yet, because of an oath she made years ago, Robin returns back to Derry with her fellow Losers Club whom she has forogtten, to fullfill the promise of destroying evil, and finding the courage she though she would never find. (Stanley X OC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Boston, Massachusetts </b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Buzzz….Buzz….Buzz.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Good God, I'm up….I'm up," I grumbled, rubbing my eyes with my fingers before I reached over to tap the top of the alarm clock that was on the nightstand, slowly but surely leaning up in my bed and pushing my hair out of my face.It was a bit early for me to wake up, earlier than usual since I looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was an earlier riser. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked my at bedroom, hearing from the far distance Mr. Coffee turning on and my coffee already brewing.I felt very sloppy that morning when it came to my energy, my toes curling underneath the sheets as I found my voice.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Good morning Google," I said, my Google home activating on my bookshelf as I flipped off the sheet and then rolled out of bed to stand and stretch on the hardwood floor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You have four things on your calendar today: 9:00 am you have a meeting with your trainer.10:30 am you have a training session at the office…" My goggle home rolled off my busy schedule that day as I walked over to the off my pajamas and get my workout clothes ready in my duffle bag.It was already going to be hectic that day, I could feel it as I then heard my phone going off on its charger.Thankfully the google home was already done yelling at me about my chaos as I tapped the speaker on with my dominant hand. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This is Ms. Levy."</p><p>"Morning!  I thought I would catch you early," It was my coach: Coach Jules.  He's one of thevery few people I trust with my career since he's been training me for about 6 years.  He knew how to push me to be better, not treting me any different from other athletes and knowing that I can be better than others.  And as an added bonus, he would put up with my sass and grumpy moods.  </p><p> </p><p>"What's up Coach, I was about to pack for New York," I said to him as I yawned.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing I caught you then, since we're going to Atlanta instead," He asnwered as I froze in my spot in my room.</p><p> </p><p>"Georgia?  Why Georgia?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a bit to expain, but the jist of it is that Coca Cola wants to meet with you and talk about the upcoming year.  Since your next race isn't for a bit, I figured you needed to talk with them about your partnership and where you wanna go with it. "</p><p> </p><p>"God, those guys can't leave me alone, can't they?" I grumbled as he chuckled on the speaker phone.</p><p> </p><p>"No they can't apparently.  Your agent already cleared yoru day today so your meetings that were today wer epsuhed for netx week back in New York."  I rolled my eyes, "Listen, I know you don't like to deal with thesse kind of people, but it could be good on your part to show that you do care about you being a partner and all."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't."</p><p> </p><p>"Just act like you do then, for our sake.  And think of it this way, I got the Georgia Institute of Tchnology Track and GYM reserved for us tonight so we can still train down there.  The Southern air will do you some good, trust me.  You need a breather," I nodded in agreement.  He as right on that one as I got some of my clothes ready.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," I said almost stubbornly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good, since your agent got us two ticket for the next flight out in two hours on his private plane. See you soon kid."</p><p> </p><p>"Later, coach." </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I tapped the phone to hang up and then placed on hand on my hip, taking in a shutter of the breath as I could see the first rays of the sun coming through the window.If there was one thing I could trade about this professional athletic life that I had before, it would be the business and emitting with partnerships and sponsors, all I wanted to do was run again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It wasn't in the cards.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay," I mumbled to myself as I walked over to the dresser where I had my prosthetic arm propped up.It was on a stand, the newest model that came out a year ago and it was still looking good as new.This was was mostly used for appearances, not for my training or leisure.It wasn't that I wasn't comfortable with my right arm that had no forearm or hand, I was far more comfortable wearing nothing there at all.But I knew every once in a while I would have to wear a prosthetic to keep up appearances.Which was a bitter thing for me to be drawn down the middle at times, but in comparison to where I was before and back to when I was younger, I came too far to come back to previous insecurities. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sock that I would wear was right on the top fo the surface too, I would wear it before the prosthetic to not get my skin irritated.Today, though, it felt like I was fine being bare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If the world didn't like it, they could get over it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">"So, with the upcoming seasonsupon us, we are considering your face, along with others in the top of their game, as the faces of our brand when it comes to athletics,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And here I thought I was already that the past years or so," I commented calmly and kindly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You were, and still are, Ms. Levy.We want to revamp that face and that image to another level,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sounds reasonable," I was sitting in one of the massive business rooms at the Coca Cola headquarter buildings in the heart of Downtown Atlanta, my assistant and coach were on the phone on their own talking to their other bosses while I was holding my own.I was there were at least three other representatives of Coca Cola, all of whom were looking at me in both intimidation and wonderment.I was used to this now since I was mostly just trying to get this meeting over with and just on the track.It was a burden now, being a brand and having to deal with the business end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We're thinking big now, bigger than two years ago when we started this program.We're grown in popularity and revenue since then, our numbers have almost tripled and we are getting more and more athletes wanted to join in," One main representative was informing me as I was sitting on one end of the large table.I was wearing one fo my more decorative prosthetic arms, which was propped and laid on top of the glass table as my dominant hand was resting on the table too but near the smaller stack of papers there they gave me as an itinerary. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What we wanted to discuss with you, our top athlete is a new way that we could brand you in other avenues that we've had before and we successful," He explained to me, having em raise en eyebrow at him now, "Most of the athletes that we have now coming into the game are significantly younger and are more equipped to go far and beyond—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And we don't want you to assume that we are saying this in comparison to your age and your time on the track."Another representative pipped in since he saw me sit up a bit in my chair now. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But we're thinking far ahead in the future and how we want this brand to expand to what we already have, thinking money and thinking exposure, especially within a certain field of athleticism," The first one finished for me, though I could already feel a bit of uncertainty.I finally thought of what I was going to say and the delivery, and a part of me was immensely thankful that my agent and assistant were not in the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me ask you this," I finally said, after thinking it for a moment or two since they were waiting for me to say something, "Do you know why I don't have my agent with me in these meetings?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No one said anything now as I was sitting up a bit more and shifted my prosthetic on the glass table, "My reputation is a bit cleaner than most athletes, I can say that in confidence.But let's be honest: the athletic world with those who have a disability is far different from those who don't."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Ms. Levy—" One of the representatives was about to set me off but I kept going.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's a bit harder for a disabled athlete to be in major cooperation and company, and I will admit, there were times in the past that I fought tooth and nail just to have a small piece of reassurance that I will be represented," I went on, sounding nonchalant.I took in a steady breath before I rolled my shoulders and then stood up in my spot and out of my chair, "But I'm also one of these athletes that will be honest if I feel as those I'm being challenged or placed within an image.From what I am gathering, and trust me this isn't the first time that this happened, is that you are wanting me to be seen as a Disabled Athlete for you to endorse on."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was one again silence, no one person saying a word as they were drinking in what I was accusing them of, but I looked at each of them and shrugged my shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Am I wrong?" I asked, "If I am please tell me.But I can reassure you and promise you that I've had this kind of conversation at least three times in the past since I started running like a pro.But hey, it wasn't their fault that they didn't look at the times of my races, or how many medals I won in the past two Special Olympics, or even the top races that I dominated with seconds to spare.No, they look at this," Without blinking twice I raised my prosthetic high in the air and their eyes went right for it for a second before they tried to avert their eyes back to me. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This is part of my life, not part of my brand," I reminded them carefully with a bit fo tension in m voice as I lowered my arm back down and looked at each of them in the eye, "I will be very clear that I am an athlete first and foremost.I have the races, the medals, the times, and experience to blow other runners out fo the water.I'll be considering whatever kind of plan you have for me, and I have been grateful for your representation of me and having run for you, let me clear of that.But if I hear any kind of whispers or talk of me being labeled as a disabled runner, you will hear from me later on and not in a positive manner." </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It felt like I was being more of the bad guy, the superstar athlete more than before. But I've done this before, companies wanting to see me as one kind of athlete, a disabled one who needed a boost.But I fought for it on my own, needing to brand myself as a successful athlete.I walked out on a few of those sponsorships, which did stir up some trouble and some confrontations with my agent at the time.But I've come this far to not go back two steps.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Now," I said in a sigh, sitting back in my chair and grabbing the stack of papers off to the side that was waiting for me, the room still silent as I cleared my throat and looked dead ahead at the businessmen, who almost looked petrified to say one more word to me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let's talk logistics."</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Time!"My coach yelled as I crossed over the finish line and slowed down in my running, getting to a complete stop now and resting my hand on my knee as I was trying to take deep breaths and breathing in the cool air, "Well done!Your run time is improving."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was running on the Griffin Track at Georgia Institute of Technology, which wasn't too far away from the Coca Cola Cooperate building that I was in earlier for me meeting.Now it was dark, thankfully we got clearance and privacy on the track that night and I wanted to run not just tot rain, but to get my head back on track and away from the meeting I had. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's barely improving," I countered in a huff as my coach was now walking over with my water bottle and a towel.I stood back up completely, rotating my left arm to get some flow back within my arm as my right hand reached for the towel first and rubbed the sweat off my face, "Thanks, coach."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're doing well," He said to me, "Don't push it farther than now.You're good for the night, I think."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I think so too," I agreed as he took my towel and placed my bottle in my right handI took a few big chugs of water and rolled my head around, "I need a break.Those guys were just…."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Monsters?" Coach asked, having me chuckle though and shake my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, just pushy," I answered, hearing him chuckle as I heard my personal phone ringing from my duffle bag.I was about to move, but Coach stopped me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'll get it, you rest," he explained as he walked away over to where I had my stuff placed.I paced around a bit, almost in a semi-circle with my hand on my hip and my heart still racing.I was ready to wind down at that point, wanting to get back to Boston and get back to routine when I heard Coach answer my phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This is Ms. Levy's phone which can I help you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I walked stretched out one leg slowly and carefully, feeling the soothing and yet tensional stretch within my leg as I heard nothing at first from Coach, which made me stand back up and look over at him.His face was looking confused, almost the brink of concern as I raised an eyebrow at him. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry who's this?Mike Hanlon?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as he said that name, it felt like something inside fo I woke up and shook me to my core.It made me freeze, looking at Coach in shock since it felt like I was getting younger and younger, smaller and smaller, weaker and weaker.Back to when I was a young girl in a small town in Maine.Back to when I was so vulnerable, to the summer of pure nightmare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Back to my friends.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Give me the phone," I said to Coach now as he then looked at how I was staring at the phone in shock.He handed it to me, making my place it against my ear now as I almost felt leek I was going to vomit.I was hoping that this was some kind of trick within my brain since all of those memories I never thought I had were going back decades, almost three decades now.Maybe this was a trick, maybe I was going to wake up back in Boston and have another day in my life, another day of running both on the track and away from something.But as soon as I placed the phone against my ear and took in a shuttering breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin?Is that you?"As soon as I heard his voice I knew.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I knew this was real.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: So far so good ya'll.  We're about to get a bit deep on this chapter so I apologize if this makes you feel uncomfortable at all!  I don't want to step on any toes with this touchy subject matter, and it does offend you, please message me privately.</p><p>Also, I'll start doing flashbacks to Chapter One of IT starting in a few chapters too, so don't worry, we'll see a young Robin with the Young Losers in action. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">"Shit!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin, you good?What's wrong?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I gasped, bringing my head out from the water that was in the sink, looking at my wet reflection in the mirror.It was all flooding back within moments, almost like a slide show that was hitting me over and over like a punch to the gut.I wanted to vomit, I wanted to scream.All at the same time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Derry Maine….The Losers Club….IT</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Why didn't I remember any of it before?It was part of my childhood, and yet the times before when I would try and think of what my growing up was harder than I thought.I would only give the basic: my wonderful father raising me on his own and helping me navigate my childhood with only one working hand, finding my passion for running when I was a bit older in my teenage years and then from there on it was history. But my friends….why couldn't I remember them?What happened? </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Something was placed over my brain when I tried to remember, and it was harder and harder to do.All it took was one phone call from Mike Hanlon, my old childhood friend and fellow Loser to remind me why I couldn't remember and the cause of it all happened within one summer. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I thought it was a bad nightmare, something I wished and willed it would never come back again.A and dream, bringing me to the point of terror and I thought I was going to die.A piece of me wanted to forget that summer, forget that clown that was something kind of evil that none of us understood…and forget about all that happened to the kids there in town including.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Georgie.Oh shit, Georgie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm…fine." I gasped, wiping my face with the hand cloth next to me.I was re-thinking the phone call over and over in my head as Coach and I was coming back from the track to our hotel we were staying at not too far away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Robin….you need to come back to Derry."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"What do you mean, Mike?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I think you know what it means."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Mike…."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"You make a promise, remember?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I….I do."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Listen, Stanley lives there in Atlanta on his own,"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"…Stanley?"</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Our friend Stanley.I gave him your number so you two can make it up here together.He'll give you a call later."</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You don't sound fine, you sound like you're having a panic attack," Coach explained from the other side of the door since I locked myself inside, "Maybe I can call a doctor—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, I'm good.I just got a bad past from the past from that call," I explained, hoping to make that sound better than frantic.Of course I had to make it seem like it was normal, Coach didn't know a single thing.And if I even tried to tell him what happened to me or how it happened, I would seem crazy.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Listen, Coach, I'm gonna turn in for the night and get some sleep," I explained as I turned off the water and looked back at the mirror in front of me.For a split second, it was like I was looking back at the reflection of the title girl I used to be back in Derry.The round face, freckles all over my skin and honey eyes, my brown hair to my shoulders and some scrapes here and there.It was haunting to say the least, but I cleared my throat as I woke once again, "I got too wound up from the meeting and running, and this phone call was a bit much."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You sure?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, yeah I'm sure," I responded, a moment of nothing was heard until I heard a reluctant sigh from his side of the door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me know how you are in the morning, we'll talk it over before ew head back to Boston," He responded carefully now, "Get some rest,"I said nothing else now as he walked out of the hotel for and shut the door behind him.I sighed in defeat, resting my head against the mirror over the sink and I grasped the sink with my fingers.It was soo complicated for me at this point, I wanted to have things go back to what the were.But all of these emotions and all of these memories, though fuzzy and distant, were coming into play now and I thought nothing else could be worse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My phone rang next to me on the sink countertop.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My head snapped over to see the phone light up on the counter and vibrate there against the marble top.I was frozen, seeing the foreign number there on the screen. If Mike's call was enough to get me almost to my knees, then this must be Stanley, and he was going to make me pass out cold on the ground. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Should I answer it?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mike trusted me enough to give my number to Stanley, which sounded odd to me since I haven't spoken to either one of them in about 20ish years.This was surreal for me, and given the circumstances we were in, nothing was real in my brain anymore.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Finally, before I thought I was going to lose the call, I picked it up and placed it against my ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hello?"I sounded unsure, and yet my voice was soft at the same time.What was I going to her on the other end of the call?Relief?Pain?Worry?I tried to remember what Stanley was like as a kid, and yet once again it was harder than I realized. There was a pause, nothing for a moment or two, having me think that this was some kind of prank.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"H-hi I'm…I'm looking for someone named Robin Levy," His voice. I knew that voice, just like I knew Mike's voice.Instantly it was like when we were kids and something shifted within me.The movement was there as I gasped out, almost sounded relieved to hear him.I stood up straight and almost wanted to cry, and I could have sworn I felt a tear coming through.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley," I said his name, not as a question, but more of a statement.Even saying the name itself was bringing in some kind of light within in me, some kind of static shock that was both moving and slowly warming me up at the same time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin?That's you, isn't it, Robin?" he asked, sounding more relieved on his end as I grinned from ear to ear.Nothing else mattered to me, just hearing his voice alone was the only thing I was focusing on.I unlocked the door and walked out of the bathroom, making y way over to the end and sitting on the edge now and looking out the window into the city.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh God, Stanley!You sound….you sound good," I said in almost a glee now as I sighed in relief, "How are you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm…fine," He almost stammered, having me hearing him take a shaky breath, "How are you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm….well that's the question isn't it?" I asked in a forced chuckle now sine I knew why he was calling and why he had my number.Under any other circumstances, I would so happy, but then again, this was different and odd.What could I say to him?What was I initially feeling anywho?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike called me," Stanley went on, "He said you were here in Atlanta,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well I live in Boston, but I'm here in Atlanta for some work," I explained as I tapped my leg against the bed, "I was supposed to go back tomorrow, but when Mike called.."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah," Stanley said in a shocked manner as if it was hard for him to talk and think about what was going on in his head.I sat up a bit, already feeling a bit off with this conversation I was having with him.Something inside of me, I didn't know if it was my intuition or my instinct, was telling me that there was something wrong all fo this.But mostly, mostly with Stanley.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, are you okay?" I asked him tentatively, wondering what was going on in his head.I heard him say nothing for a moment, but he was breathing as if he was about to have some kind of panic attack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can't do it, Robin," He said, having me freeze there on the bed and look beyond concerned and yet we were talking on the phone and not face to face.He sounded so defeated already, and yet we were barely talking about what was going to happen. I didn't want to be the first one to bring it up in our talk and reunion, but what he just said made it seem like this talk was going to go south real quick. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What are you talking about, Stan?" I asked him, sounding a bit unsure myself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can't…..I can't go back there," He explained some more, his voice still sounded almost broken just talking about it and bringing it up, "I don't think I can do it."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, it's okay—" I started but he cut me off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's not! I remember it now after Mike called, I remember all of it," He said in a bolder tone, almost on the verge of tears, having em bit my lip now and feel beyond bad for him. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stanley was always hard to read, and he was never one to let emotions come over him naturally.Even as a kid he was more practical and logical than anything, our moral code of conduct in the group.But this was shattering, and he was the one who was most affected by what happened that summer.I was now realizing it, after all these years.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know we promised Bill," Stanley said as he took in a gulp of breath, "I know we promised him that we would all come back if…if…"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We did promise, Stan," I said to him carefully, already thinking of our fearless leader Bill.Any of us would follow him and listen to what he would say, he was one of those natural leaders and souls that was good and true. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I have to break the promise, Robin," I froze when he said that, his voice was soft and small like he already made up his mind in what he needed to do.I grasped the phone a bit tighter, and for some reason, the room felt colder when he said this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What do you mean?" I asked him uncertainly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's the only way that I know that will make sense, that will be sure that they can do it," Stanley said some more now as I slowly got up from the bed and stood there in a dead still stance, "I'm too much of a coward to face It—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You won't be alone, Stanley," I reassured him quickly since it felt like he was about to drop something with me that was going to make me fear the wort if I don't talk logic back to him, "All of us will come back.We made that oath together and I know the other's will come-"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"They're braver than me," He cut me off again, "You're braver than me.I know I've always been a coward…and I might be doing the most cowardly thing ever…"I cringed, my eyes were getting so wide and my heart just dropped to the floor.I felt like this was about to go left so fast if I didn't say something or do anything.This had to be a bad trick, the worst kind because he was considering…..not he couldn't have…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stan.." I said his name, my voice sounding a bit bolder now as I was trying to figure out how to prevent what I thought was about to happen, "Stan, listen to me…I know this is scary what is happening—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's the only way," Stan went on as if he didn't hear me try to get his head back leveled, "I made my choice in all of this and It'll help you guys if I was out of the way—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"STAN!" I yelled into the phone, hearing nothing on his end now as I was taking in a shallow breath and trying to wrap my head in what I needed to do to stop this. I was thinking so fast that my brain was spinning out of control and I had to stop it before something terrible was about to happen to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Listen to me, Stanley," I finally said with such boldness in my tone that it was almost scaring me, "Where are you right now?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A pregnant pause.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm at my house," He said in a faraway tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Pin your address to me right now," I ordered him as I walked over to my jacket, balancing my phone on my shoulder so I could use my good hand and put it on fast, "Do not do anything until I get there to you, do you understand me?Don't you dare move,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin.." Stan trailed off as I finally got my jacket on and grabbed my purse too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, Goddamnit!I'm telling you to stay where you are and pin me your house address.Don't you dare do anything right now, you hear me?" I said in a bold tone, almost on the verge of tears now since I knew I only had mere minutes until things could go left.I had to act fast and fo this now before I knew I would regret this for the rest of my life. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Now stay on the line with me until I get there at least, we can talk this out and figure it out together," I explained as I grabbed my keys in my hand and walked over to the front door, "Okay, Stanley?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once again, he was quiet on his end as I slammed the door of the room and ran down the hallway to the elevator, before I heard him mutter, "Okay."</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">I had a time frame.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His house was nice enough, at the end of a culdesac int he suburbs of Atlanta.I was still checking iron him every few seconds as I was dirking in the car on speaker, hearing him just mutter and breathe on the other end.If I knew Stanley, he was also stubborn.Way too stubborn for his good, and if I was going to drill him long enough for me to at least see him before he was going to do something stupid, then so be it.Even if it was just chairing him grunt a response to me or hear him move around on the other line, I would take that over anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was about 9 minutes away from my hotel, and while I was speeding down the road in my rental car and trying to avoid being pulled over at the same time, I finally made it.Within a crazy attempt to get out of the car fast, I parked half-hazard in his driveway and turned off the car before bolting out and fast walking over along the walkway to the front porch and front door.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His house looked picture-perfect, a well to do house with a neatly trimmed lawn and nice trim.It seemed like a house Stanley would live in.Not one thing out of place, which of course also seemed like Stanley.I still had him on the phone now as I was walking up the steps onto the porch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm here, Stanley.You need to open up and let me in," I said to him, almost like order as I stood there in front of the door. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry, Robin," He said to me in a sorrowful tone, having me stop deaden my tracks as I was about to ring the doorbell.I suddenly was filled with fear and dread as I was so close to getting there for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, open the door!" I said now in a panic as I then banged the door with my fist, feeling the door rattle a bit now as I did it a few more times, hearing nothing on his end now as I tried to even rattle the door handle in force to at least force it open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm so sorry,"he said to me in a broken tone, almost like he was about to go underwater.I feared the worst now as the phone went dead. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I had seconds now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Goddamnit!" I grunted as I dialed 911 and then banged on the door some more, "STANLEY!OPEN THE DOOR OR I'M BREAKING IT!"There was nothing from within the house as the dial was going through with 911.I then moved back a bit and dug my heels in the porch, taking a step forward and rearing my foot up to kick at the door hard.A loud bang rang in the area as the door shook slightly, but nothing yet.At this point, I was slamming my whole body through the door just to get it open.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"911 what's your emergency?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My friend is thinking of committing suicide and I'm trying to get to him before he does," I said in a grin as I kicked the door two more times, the door was giving in slightly the second time, having me feel a though I needed two more shots before I was in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay ma'am, where is he now, is he in a safe space?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He's at his house right now and he's alone, I'm trying to break in!" I said back in a grunt as I slammed my foot extra hard, the door finally giving in and splintering a bit.There was a deafening silence there in the house as I was giving the address to the house to the responders, running into the entryway and looking around frantically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was no sound, only my feet on the hardwood floor as I looked and surveyed my surroundings.The living room wasn't touched: a nearly finished puzzle was on the glass coffee table and the kitchen lights were still on.It made me wonder where he was, and since I couldn't hear anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But then I heard it: running water upstairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"STAN!" I yelled as I was bolting to the stairs, jumping up one other step and getting higher and higher.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stay on the line, ma'am.We have people on the way—" I didn't hear the rest of it as I was now in the hallway on the second floor, following the sound of the running water that seemed to be coming to the bathroom.I ran down the hall and threw the door open, thinking that I was going to see him standing there oblivious as to why I broke into his house.But I was frozen from what I was seeing, and it made me drop the phone to the ground in panic. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stan was on the ground against the tub on the other side of the bathroom, which felt like a football field length away now.His shirt was off but he was still wearing his jeans, now shoes or socks, his hair was slightly a mess with dark brown waves and a tired look on his face.His eyes were wide and a cool blue, having me instantly see the little boy I once knew and held so close to my heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In one hand, resting on the top of his thigh was a razor with bloody on the tip of the razor.His other wrist was exposed, a thin line of blood already forming there along the surface and running onto the tile floor. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"NO!" I screamed as I ran over and slid to the ground in front of him, grasping his wrist within my fingers and feeling some of the blood seeping through.He wasn't moving or say anything, nor was he moving, which was a bit worse now since it felt like the blood was still coming out.I was not having a panic attack in front of him now as I searched behind me, hand still on his bloody wrist.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Damnit," I grunted, moving my way away froths wrist for a split second and grabbing a washcloth to placed it over his wrist to at least stop the bleeding.I was then looking right up at Stanley.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Look at me, okay.It's gonna be okay, but you need to breathe and look at me," I explained to him as calmly as I could.I was looking right at his eyes, and it felt like I was having another flashback.This was the first time that I've seen him since we were teenagers, at I felt as though it was robbed.Knowing all that happened within the last 15 minutes or so in my life, I never thought I would have his life hanging in the balance.This was not supposed to happen, not like this.And it was break-in my heart.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin." He said weakly, tears were forming in his eyes.I held onto tightly, with no intention of letting go.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Everything was shot to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The waiting room was terrible, and it felt like I was already there for hours when it was only a few.  I was trying to stay sane and not go crazy since my leg was bouncing up and down frantically, my phone was going off the took with my agent, Coach, even some of my fellow Athletes who got wind of what was going on since people were taking pictures of me in the waiting room and sending them to blog sites.  </p><p>Great.  Fucking great.</p><p>Of course, I would get feeds blowing up in my face of my at the hospital with blood on my one hand and walking into the Emergency room with a strange that no one knew.  But I knew him, and I was so close to turning off the phone when my coach was talking to me on the phone to see what was going on.</p><p>"No…no he's not some strange guy, Coach.  Yea, another friend from home….yeah that's what I wanted—not I'm running off with him!  Coach, I'm gonna stay here until I hear anything else about Stanley…yes his name is Stanley."  It was like a merry-go-round of the same questions and responses over and over, and I was about to pull my hair out when the doctor came over to me from the outside of Stanley's room.</p><p>"Coach, I need to go and talk to the doctor.  I'll text you later," I said into the phone.</p><p>"You better, this is turning into some kind of freak show and you're already all over the blogs," Coach warned me as the doctor was coming closer.</p><p>"It's already a freak show," I muttered before I got up from my chair and hung up the phone, shoving it in my pocket.  I was too wrapped around to talk more to my coach after all this happened, I now needed to focus on the doctor in front of me.  </p><p>"You came in with Mr. Uris, correct?" He asked me as we shook hands, in which I nodded, "I'm Dr. Collins.  We just finished wrapping him up on his wrist and getting him stable."</p><p>"Is he okay?"</p><p>"He's fine," Dr. Collins answered, having me sigh in relief, "He did lose a good amount of blood, but not enough for some permanent damage for him. We're glad you called and stopped it from progressing to him almost bleeding to death, but we are going to have to keep him overnight, maybe a few days, just in case he needs some help with our psychiatrists.  Now, you mentioned you are a friend of his, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah, an old friend."</p><p>"Do you know if he has any family?  He mentioned he's not married,"</p><p>"I don't think so.  If he does he didn't tell me."</p><p>"Do you happen to know what brought him to this state?" There was a pause on my end as Dr. Collins continued, "Did he mention anything that would trigger suicidal thoughts?"  </p><p>What was I going to say?  If I was going to be utterly truthful with the doctor about Stanley and what we both went through as kids, I would be thrown in with a psychiatrist as well with Stanley next to me.  I did remember at a time that summer when we were kid, back when we thought the adults had no clue what was going on.  It had to have something to do with where the kids were disappearing, the evil force within the waters of the sewers.</p><p>Sewers…..blood…</p><p>"Not at all." I lied, seeing him eye me since I was lost in my thought there in the middle of the hallway.  Sure I knew I was treading on thin ice not telling him the truth, but then again it is worse if I did tell him the truth.  Then again, something was not letting me remember the entire truth.  Not all the pieces actually, it felt like things were missing here and there and it wasn't getting better or me.</p><p>"Is there any way that I can see him?" I asked Dr. Collins almost sheepishly now as we were still standing there, seeing him tap his fingers on his clipboard for a second to think about it.  He looked torn, and I would be too.</p><p>"Most of the time we would say no," he paused, in which I felt like it was going to be worse now, "But then again, given the circumstances and we don't know his family…I think it should be fine to talk to him for a little bit.  We can give you 10 minutes," </p><p>"Thanks," I replied, shaking hands with him one more time before I walked past him and over to the door, grasping the handle with my one hand and taking in a shaky breath.  I didn't know what I was going to walk into or what I was going to see, but I would be too much of a coward to leave him now.  He was still my friend, and we haven't seen each other in decades.  I wondered how was it I forgot about him and what happened to us when we were friends as kids, what made that possible and how I could fix it and get it all back.</p><p>His room was quiet, the monitor was beeping rhythmically on one side of his bed with the curtain partially drawn close.  I could still see some of the city lights outside his window, and his bed was right against the window.  There was a small love seat on his overside, one small safe-like table with two chairs tucked in the corner, a TV on the wall in front of the bed and nothing else.  It seemed like a typical hospital room when I closed the door gently behind me.  </p><p>Stanley was awake, but he was facing away from me and looking out the window.  I could see how his hair, the waves and how brown they were, were against the pillow propped up on the bed and he was sitting there motionless.  I saw his chest rising up and down slowly, going his one hand wrapped in gauzes along with the wrist was resting on the top on his bed on his legs over the blankets, and his other hand with the IV already in on the top of his hand  On the side table near the loveseat, his glass was folded nearly on top of his watch and his cellphone, both of which were placed perfectly.  </p><p>Walking in slowly, I didn't say anything at first, not wanting to break the quiet in the room as I was now in the middle of the room.  What was I going to do?  What was I going to say?  Was he expecting me to be mad at him for almost killing himself?  But once again he broke the silence as he spoke for the first time since we came to the hospital.</p><p>"How did you break my front door?" He asked, his voice wasn't weak or in pain, but it was soft and curious as I stood there at the side of the bed, shifting awkwardly on the feet.</p><p>"I kicked it in," I answered, sounding uneasy, "Your door wasn't as bad to kick in, you should invest in a better door,"</p><p>"HHhmm." he hummed, saying nothing against as I bit my lower lip, thinking that we needed to talk about what happened and how we ended up here.</p><p>"Stanley," I said his name, almost having a glimpse of a memory of messing his name just like that over and over when we were kids, playing together and staying alive together with the others.  He finally turned and we both locked eyes.  I sighed in sadness, seeing him in the bed and looking as though he saw so many things, went through so many emotions, and now on his this breaking point.  I saw the wrinkles on his face, and yet he looked just the same as he did as a boy: too grown-up for his own good.  There were smaller distinct marks on his face, around the edges of his skin near his hairline and on his chin.  I saw how small they were and yet they looked like small piercings that left a scar.</p><p>Why did they look familiar too?</p><p>"This wasn't the way to do this," I said in a small tone, not wanting to make it worse for him since he was the one in the bed.  But then again, I felt as though I had to let him know what was going on in my brain.  I could tell he was about to say something to me when I went on, "And if you call yourself a coward one more time, I'm gonna not be afraid to rip a new one in you!" </p><p>I felt bad that I was getting angry at him now, already feeling another wave of tear hitting me hard since it was devastating me being this with him.  But I had to let it out, and after a brief moment of silence, I saw him giving me a knowing look, </p><p>"You were always calling me out," he said as a statement, the side was there on his lips briefly as we were looking eyes.  I felt as though he was talking to me as if we have seen each other every day, not being apart and having our own lives.  I had to huff some of my breath out as he went on, "I always remembered you for being stubborn, not letting others do things for you or tell you what to do.  That's why I loved you so much,"</p><p>"Well, we loved all each other," I grunted in reply as I used my good hand to drag over one of the chairs and sit next to him by his bedside and look down at his wrist that was wrapped up in white gauze, "And what would the others think if they saw you here like I am?"</p><p>"They would have done the same thing," Stanley replied smoothly without a second thought, "But Robin…I cannot go back there and face it all again.  I saw too much…. I felt too much….I'm not strong enough."  I paused, not wanting to call him out again since I did that before.  But I had to have known where he was coming from and what he was afraid of if he went back to Maine, back to where all the nightmare happened. So, without thinking about it, I took his wrapped hand in my good hand and held it tightly as we were drinking it all in now and Stanley was watching me carefully out of the corner of my eye.  He was trying to read me, to think about what I was thinking.</p><p>"You're gonna go back, aren't you?" He asked, almost scared to even say it as I looked up and bit my lower lip before I looked at him dead in the eye.  To me, as scary as it was, I do remember those haunting words we said out in that field at the end of the summer how we were all in a circle together and we made that oath.  Sliced hands and blood touch each other as we held hands palm to palm.</p><p>"I promised Bill I would go back, I swore by it," I said, mostly to myself and not to Stanley though I knew he was listening, "We went through hell and back that summer, and after what we saw, Bill never wanted that to happen to anyone again."</p><p>"But Robin—" Stanley tried to argue but I shook my head with him.</p><p>"But nothing, Stanley." I back to him, "You guys were my friends, the best kind of friends for someone like me would ever need," I sniffed, trying not to cry too much in front of him, "If you guys would be friends with someone like me, then I would do anything for them even going back to a bad place with bad memories," </p><p>Stanley squeezed my hand there, having me look up at the ceiling in forcing the tears to stop from falling on the face.</p><p>"You guys brought me confidence, and made me brave, all because you saw me as a person, not as a disability," I explained to him body as I blinked away the tears and looked back at Stanley.  I could see how he was looking at me in pain, seeing what I was feeling in all of this.  Those times when we were kids, back to when we only had each other as friends against the rest of our town, it was the best kind of friends anyone would want growing up.  The painful part was that I forgot them, I moved on in a life I thought was good and right.</p><p>Those guys made me good and right, especially Stanley.</p><p>"I'm going back," I murmured to him, already feeling as though it was set in stone, "I'm going back for the both of us, Stanley."  Stanley almost looked heartbroken since I told him what I was going to do.  I could tell he wanted to argue with me and tell me not to go, to stay here and be safe.  </p><p>"You know what's back there, don't you?" he asked me carefully, to see if we both were on the same page.  I nodded my head slowly since the pieces were coming together slowly from thinking it over and over, "I know you know what's back there."</p><p>"I think I do," I said to him silly, shrugging my shoulders now as it was hazy, "Things are pieced together alright.  But it feels like it's right for me to go back, it's fair."</p><p>"Fair," Stanley mimicked in almost a scoff, "What was fair about what happened to us when we were kids, what happened to the others—"</p><p>"To Georgie?" I asked, cutting him off, seeing him go deafly quiet now since I brought up the little boy who started this whole ordeal, "I think it would be fair to end whatever took that little boy before another boy goes down too," It was true: we knew something happened to Georgia.  I knew I had to remember what it was, it all had to be clear in my brain now.  The only way to figure it out was to go back and to make things right.  </p><p>"Whatever happened back there in Derry had something to do with us not remembering, forgetting what it was and how it happened.  Why would Mike lie to us about it happening all over again?" I asked him in all honesty.  The Mike I knew when we were kids was honest, he had a good heart and a gentle heart too.</p><p>"Robin," Stanley tried one more time with me, squeezing my hand there within his own and I heard him take one more shaky breath, "Please think about this.  It's dangerous."  </p><p>Dangerous?  I wish I could agree with him if I could remember what happened and how we ended up in position.  I knew only a handful of things: the smell of the sewers, the blazing summer sun at times, screaming in the darkness, something about Georgie being going and Bill wanted to find him no matter what it takes.</p><p>A bright light, a never end bright light. </p><p>"It's more dangerous If I don't go." I said in reply, already set in stone with what I need to do before I shift a bit and was about to get up, "I'll go and see the others, let them know that you're okay and that you're gonna stay here and get better."</p><p>"Wait—" Stanley said as he could tell I was about to leave him in there, but I leaned forward a bit now and gave him one hard look.</p><p>"And I'll come back to see you, after all of this is over.  We'll talk, you and me, and we'll catch up in all that has happened to us, okay?" I was so torn in this, not wanting to leave Stanley behind and have him be alone in these kinds of thoughts.  But then again I had to go back and finish what happened to us in the past and make sure it wouldn't happen again.  To see my friends and to find out what to do.  </p><p>Stanley said nothing at first, having me wish that he did.  But then he did something that made me own heart skip.  He pulled our joined hands over his heart on his chest and rest it there as if he needed some kind of reassurance that I wasn't going to go back on what I was telling him.  It feeling soothing and gentle as he did this as if he was afraid that I wasn't real for him,  </p><p>"You'll come back?" He asked, having me give him one soft smile.</p><p>"Nothing would keep me from coming back to you," I promised, "You and I have lots to talk about and to catch up on.  And I'll tell you one more time to get it through to your brain: You are no coward.  You never were to us and you never will be,"  </p><p>Stanley just smiled, having me see what there was no way of him to try and stop me in doing what I had to do. I had to go for both myself, but for Stanley too.  If there was seeming trying to stop him from coming to fulfill his promise, then I was going to make sure I would help him along the way too.</p><p>I had to be brave him too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note: so I lied, next chapter if flashback time, I promise!  But I wanted to tie in what happened to both Robin and Stanley before she goes off to Derry.</p><p>Please let me know how I'm doing in a review!  You guys rocks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">I was born with no left forearm or hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">According to my dad, and the doctors, it was an apparent miracle that I survived birth.It was called Amelia, which was to be being born with a lack of one limb.They checked everything else with me and saw I was perfectly healthy, nothing else seemed to be critical, all that happened was I didn't grow the rest of my arm in the womb. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But to my birth mother, I was a demon child.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I barely remember her, only in pictures that my father kept from time to time.But they were young, I was not expected in their plans since they were barely married and barely got into their first apartment.My dad was an art teacher, bright and very much in love with my birth mother.She was a bit more troubled, not being able to stay on her feet for far too long.But they were in love, and that's all that mattered. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as my mother saw me, she left.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was no trace of her around, even when my father woke up one morning to give me a bottle.He noticed she was gone, leaving a note behind and the wedding ring she had.So, to say I had a great upbringing with loving parents, that would be a big lie. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But my father was more than I could ever ask for in a father.He fed me, changed me, held me close when I was sick.He was my everything, and I could only see the love in the eyes of my father.My grandparents even tried to ease the burden of having a child with my kind of "condition" and were going to raise me themselves since my father was on his own. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I would never give her up!" My father said to them once when I was sitting in his lap, my father parents were sitting across from me.They looked shocked in how my father was speaking out on my behalf, "She's my daughter and I love her, one hand and all.She'll be just like everyone else in life, andI'll make sure of that!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He would take me to playdates with other parents from my preschool and elementary school, though some of the kids didn't understand why I only had one hand.Sure it was hard, almost twice as hard to do something as simple as writing my name and making the bed.But I worked because my father wanted me to work and know that I can still do these things on my own.He pushed me hard because he loved me enough to make sure I could take care of myself when he couldn't. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">God, I loved him more.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He showed me how to draw and paint, his studio in the spare room of our apartment was filled with portraits and two easels that he would use at the same time. He taught at the local high school at the art teacher, but on the side, he would sell his paintings to help make more money.Not to be biased, but he was a good painter, not to mention an artist.He was then taught me how to paint, showing me how to use the brush and maunder it on the canvas.He was patient with me and kind to show me how to express myself in times go anger and frustration. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I loved dancing with him in the living room at night after dinner, hearing him play the piano early on the weekends just to get me out of bed,and we would go out on our adventures.He would always kiss me goodnight and walk with me hand in hand to school.There was nowhere else I wanted to be, and then I heard we were going to move to a small town in Maine, it was a huge shift for me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Think of it as another one of our adventures!" my dad reminded me as we were sitting together at the kitchen table, seeing the uncertainty in my eyes and on my face, "This is going to be good for us.Staying in one place for too long doesn't help you grow, believe me." I had to believe him since he was such a good father for me not to feel as though he would lead me astray. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So we packed up and left my first home and moved to Derry Maine when I was 8 years old. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My first stay in my class there in the elementary class was nerve-wracking.My dad worked at the high school, which was close enough for me to walk to after school, and our new home was nestled in the suburbs of this new town.It seemed smaller than the previous town I lived in before, and I didn't know if it was because I was too young or too naive, but there was something about this town that was….off.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was off the right word?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I stood there in front of my new class, already seeing all go the eyes of the kids were distinctly on my lack of an arm on my left side.It was terrifying, having em already wish I was back under my cover at my home.I've dealt with teasing before at mold school, the mean words and snide remark from other children that was enough to make me cry at night.So I knew this was coming, and although I was dreading it, a part of me was ready for it.Plus, I knew the parents too were giving my father looks of either guilt or petty.So it felt like my father and I was against the world.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But that threw me off a bit, was that two boys were looking not at my arm, but at my face and my eyes.One of them was a bit on the smaller side, a mop of brown hair stepped to the side so neatly and his eyes were bright brown looking did and curious at me.The other boy was a bit taller, skinny and auburn hair swatted almost over his face.His eyes were crystal blue and his face looked mature, and yet he was so long.He was my age.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They both were looking at my eyes, and it stirred my heart within me,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as I sat down in my new seat, some of the other kids were still glaring at while the teacher was talking at the front, I felt a small tap my shoulder and I looked over.It was the boy with Auburn hair, and he gave me a small smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hi," He said in a whisper, waving his hand at me. I smiled back, waving my good hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hi," I replied.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm B-Bill." He said, his voice sounds so sure of himself as he then pointed over to the other boy that was staring too, "His name is E-Eddie."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eddie waved quickly, giving me a shy smile as I waved.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wanna b-be our friend?" Bill asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was the start of our Loser's Club</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">"Maybe we can meet up at watch an m-movie together at one of our houses this Friday?" I was sitting with Eddie and Bill for lunch at one of the tables furthest away from the rest of the cafeteria on a Monday.It's been a few days since I met them on a Friday and I had the weekend to get my bearings around in the new town.I even met with Eddie and Bill on Sunday and they showed me around town, which was beyond great for me since I got to know them all day that day. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eddie was a sweet boy, a bit paranoid with germs and getting sick.He was an only child and his mother seemed scary, at least to me since she saw my arm and though I was such a poor soul.I was used to this by now, and yet Eddie was embarrassed by the sight when we walked him home and she saw me for the first time.But I didn't mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bill, on the other hand, was more laid back.He was a typical boy for sure, he knew how to write and draw which got us on common ground.His parents seemed nice, and he had a longer brother named Georgie who was a bundle of energy and happiness.Bill had a stutter that he had since he learned how to talk, but to me, it wasn't a bother.He didn't mind it, neither did Eddie as we were talking together and getting to know each other. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What about your house, Bill?" Eddie asked as I was eating my sandwich and seeing him carefully get his lunch assembled and ready, everything neat and proper, "You know my mom will already say no.She doesn't like having other people in the house."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"W-why?" Bill asked as he was eating his apple.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't know," Eddie said in agroan as I then piped up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We can have it at my house," I suggested, the both of them were looking at me in a bit of shock as I shrugged, "My dad won't mind."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you serious?" Eddie asked, almost sounding a bit shocked as I nodded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My dad's nice enough,"I reassured him, but before I could even talk some more we were interrupted by two more boys walking over to sit at our table.I looked up, not saying anything as they both were sitting on the other side of the table with Eddie and I was sitting with Bill on the one side. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hello, Gents! " The first boy said in a mocked British accent, slamming his tray down in a triumph and his back hair was way and flying in the wind as he sat down.He had big bottle-like glasses that made his brown eyes that much bigger, pale skin and an amused look on his skinny face. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Eww, make some room, won't ya Richie?" Eddie said in disgust as the boy was sitting too close to him.Richie chuckled.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't be mad if I wanna sit so close to my friend, Eds!" he retorted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I hate it when you call me that." Eddie barked back as the second boy sat down right in front of me.He was far opposite of the boy named Richie: he was wearing a collared button shirt that looked pressed and primed, blue jeans that were way too clean.Even his shoes looked pristine, and I thought Eddie was all about being clean.But the way he sat down too, this boy seemed mature and almost a bit stiff, whereas Richie was loose and a comic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The second boy looked right at me, his eyes going wide as if he was looking right at an alien.I looked back at him too, not knowing what to do or say.His look was not like the other kids who were looking at me like I was a freak in the circus, but he was different. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was more intrigued almost like I was some kind of exotic animal that he was afraid to spook or scare off or away.He had tanned skin than Richie, it was smooth and barely any blemishes, his hair was a light blond with thick waves that framed his face.His eyes were a warm brown, almost reminding me of leaves in the trees during the autumn time or even milk chocolate.It was his eyes that got me.It was then that Richie was the one who spoke up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're the new girl with the one arm, right?" He asked, all casually as Eddie ribbed him hard in the side to hut him up.Richie yelped and threw up his hands, "What did I do?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Seriously, R-Richie?" Bill asked, almost offended as I talked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's okay," I said to Bill as he looked at me with almost a hurt look on his face, "I've heard people call me a lot of things.It doesn't bother me," I threw out my hand at Richie to shake, "I'm Robin."He stared at me with a sock of his head, with his wide eyes behind his large glasses.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't shake hands," He said to me plainly, almost having me look at him in confusion.He then gave me a high five instead.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I give high fives!" He said in glee as Eddie groaned from the immaturity of Richie.I grinned as Richie chuckled and then pointed with his thumb to himself, "Richie Tozier's the name and voices is my game."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You say that but you're not that good," Eddie grumbled to him as Richie mockingly acted like he was hurt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How dare you, Edward!" He mockingly gaped like a soap opera star.I chuckled as he then pointed to the second boy who was sitting right in front of me and who was quiet the whole time, looking down at his food almost in a shy manner.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That sorry celery stick over there is Stanley, the neighborhood Jew in our group," Richie introduced him, another round of grumbling from both Bill and Eddie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Jesus, Richie," Eddie said like he was the one who was offended. Even the boy named Stanley, looked annoyed by it as Richie spoke upon his now defense.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can say that because he's my best friend and he knows I mean well," Richie said in reassurance.I sat quietly though since I barely knew Stanley, and yet he was there looking almost embarrassed and pink in the face looking at his lap.I wanted to be nice to him since the other three were nice to me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hi," I said to him, seeing him looking up at me and I saw his face more clearly.Once again he looked so mature for his age, and eyes he was so observant of me as I gave him a warm smile.He gently and carefully smiled back.Out of all of the boys that I met there at the table, he was the one who impacted me the most with how he was interacting with me.And who knew that we had this kind of relationship years and years down the road.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hi," He replied, "It's nice to meet you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You too, Stanley."</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Right when I made it over the town line into Derry, it was ab odd feeling of reliving some moments over and over.I was seeing some familiar places and buildings, breathing in some kind of sticky sweet air that I used to breathe in from time to time.It was weird being back here, and since I forgot almost most of it all, even that summer, it felt like the smaller things were getting clearer and career now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The streets that curved into the forest, the local shops that were still open and available, and even the barrens that I saw looked almost the same.it was a sunset coming through now in the area, the cool air was coming in the taxi as I was sitting in the back.Both my arm and my pros ethic was resting in my lap, my eyes were looking out on the scenery going back as I only had one thing got my mind.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stanley. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I told my Coach that I was going to go away for at least a few days, having to deal with some personal business as I was still keeping him in the dark.I felt bad doing that to him since I trusted him with os much in my adult life being a runner, but this was different. This was something I knew no one outside of the Losers club could be trusted.Coach was reasonable though, and since I had nothing else going on with my schedule in the next week or two, I knew I wasn't going to be miss anything important.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I gave Stanley my number in case he wanted to talk, or if he wanted to talk to the other Losers.He seemed skeptical about this since he still felt as though he wasn't strong enough for something like this.It was even harder me to reassure and tell him wholeheartedly that I was willing to talk to him and let him know that I was going to be fine.I knew Stanley was never one to jump into things without thinking logically, but maybe I was thinking a bit too much.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Was he being overprotective of me?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">By the time I got into the heart of downtown Derry, Mike sent me the name of the restaurant where we were all going to be meeting together for dinner.I had time to drop off my luggage at the local Inn where Mike told me that we were all going to stay.I knew he lived here and never moved out like the rest of us did, so I wonder what he was going to be like.Hell, I wondered about the rest of them and how they were going to be too.Running my first race as a professional athlete gave me butterflies, but this was a pure chaotic storm I was feeling within my stomach like I wanted to vomit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The restaurant itself was mostly packed from the looks of it outside as I stepped out fo the taxi, hearing it drive away after I paid him.There was no turning back now, not for me.I made both only an oath to come back here myself, but to Stanley too.I had to be able to be strong for him, and since I was so stubborn to tell him over and over that he was strong too, I felt like I had to represent him in some kind of way.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What were the others going to say about that?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">How was I going to explain it?It made me feel so tongue-tied and dizzy in the head with the thought of telling the other's what happened to Stanley and why he wasn't there with us.Was I going to say the right thing?Would the believe me? </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I walked into the waiting area, seeing how big the restaurant was and how busy.I tried to look around and poke my head to see where I could go to find the others if they were in a particular spot.The hostess finally spoke up, seeing me look around almost frantically.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you looking for the Hanlon party?" She asked, having me look at her almost in shock as she gave me an uncomfortable smile, "They mentioned two more were going to be coming to the dinner."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Just one more," I corrected for her, "That's me."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Perfect, come this way," She said to me as I was following him.We weaved through the crowd and I could see she was leading me to the backroom, one of the bigger rooms for larger parties.With every step I was taking, it felt more and more like I wanted to vomit and turn on my heel.I didn't know what I was going to expect when I saw them or what they were going to expect if they were going to see me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But it all left my mind as I turned the corner and I saw all of them in the room.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The Losers Clubs back together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b></b>
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p class="p2">No one said a word as I was standing at the edge of the opening in the big room, and yet the rest of the world around us outside in the restaurant was still active.They were all looking at me, sitting around the table and talking together with their beers in hand, their dinners almost all the way finished on their plates, and it felt like I was about to collapse into a thousand pieces on how nervous I was.My tongue was sticking to the roof of my mouth and I grasped my prosthetic arm within instinct, nothing knowing what else to grab to hold me grounded and still.All of them got up as soon as I got into the room, almost like they were afraid like they were going to spook me.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Finally, someone spoke up and moved from the crowd. It was Big Bill, I knew it was him with how he always looked concerned and something was heavy on his mind.I watched him with big eyes as he weaved through the other to get over to me, standing right in front of me and searching my eyes.His eyes were the same as when he was the kid, it was just like Stanley.His face, always looking so genuine and kind was still there even after all of these years.He was wearing flannel and shirt, fitted jeans and sneakers, and it was so ironic that he would wear this since he was laws dressed like this since we were kids.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Robin," He said in a small smile, having me grin widely at him.I couldn't help but smiled since he sounded so happy to see me.I saw him grin widely at me when I smiled, both of his arms going around me and hugging me close.I hugged him back with my one hand and it felt warm to do that with him, a familiar sensation that I thought I have forgotten.I looked past his shoulders as the others, seeing them all grin at me now as Bill pulled away and eyes me up and down as if he was trying to get a good reading on me.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You look telly good, Robin," He said in almost a shock as I chuckled at him, pointing to his hair with my finger.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You too, even with gray hair," I joked, seeing him almost go a bit pink as another person came over to hug me by the side.I looked to see it was Eddie, in which I giggled and wrapped my arm around him.He was taller now, though compared to the others he was till shirt, his brown hair was still deep and dark and his clothes were still precise.Though I knew it was him before I saw him, it was in the way he always was: a full force of nature never to be reckoned it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Woah, Eddie," I said in a gasp as he gave me one more squeeze and then he pulled away and was looking at me dead in the eyes. Even his face almost was the same, but now he had some wrinkles and lines, "Oh Eddie.Wow, it's so good to see you."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You too, Robin.You too, " he said as he released me briefly after we looked at each other.I didn't find him to be one to give huge hugs to others in the groups, but I knew how fierce of a friend he was.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Jesus Christ, Eds.Move over so I can get in there," I heard behind him as he was almost pushed to the side carefully. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Fuck off, Trashmouth," Eds gave the man a glaring look, who happened to be Richie.He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up in the air, in which I almost yelped and clung onto his leather jacket not to fall.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Richie!Jesus, be careful!" Bill said to him now as I hugged him back while he lowered me to the ground. Richie's face was still youthful, and with a small amount of a 5 O' Clock shadow and new rimmed glasses that made him look like a grown-up, I still saw the little boy with the foul mouth.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Never took you as a hugger," I joked, seeing him shrug his shoulders and shove his hands back in his pockets.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Eh, getting old changes a person," he replied smoothly, the others chucking from his joke.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You're one to talk," The other female voice that was in the room was heard as Richie and Eddie moved out of the way.I saw a woman with red hair walking over my way with a smirk on her face and a beautiful look gazing right at me.I remembered plenty fo times that I thought I was ugly in her presence, but her heart was worth in gold and it made me a braver person just being her friend. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Beverly Marsh.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Hey, Robin.So good to see my partner in crime," She said in sincerity as I wrapped my good arm her and pulled her close with an instant.She hugged me tightly now as I was not feeling a bit emotional with all of these faces in front of me and how it felt like we never left each other, as if nothing happened to us.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm so glad to see you," I said in gasp to Beverly as we pulled away and looked at each other. She was still gorgeous, though the way she smiled at me almost showed me that she was hiding something.Could she be hiding something?But I looked past her and the others that were close to me, seeing the last two on the other side of the room.The first one was looking beyond shy to move or do something, one beer was still in his hand and he was looked a time with the shyest smile on his face.I looked at him with the biggest smile as I moved over to him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You still too shy to talk to me, Ben?" I asked as I walked over and saw him place his beer on the table before he faced me fully.He was skinny, the body he had before when we were kids was long gone and he was evenly toned to look like a skilled model of sorts.The muscles under his shirt and arms were visible, but it didn't match how he was watching me.The pure look on his face, the sincerity behind it and he almost seemed like he was back to being a kid, trying his best to be liked by us.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'll never be too shy to talk you, Robin," he replied, even his voice almost sounded so kind.I grinned and we both hugged gently and carefully, his solid body against mine was a good thing to feel.I was beyond glad to see him, and I knew the kind heart he had within himself that was beyond good and true. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">The last person I saw there in the reunion, the one who brought us all back together, was Mike Hanlon.He looked beyond happy to see me, almost bouncing on the balls of his feet as I was finally able to go over and hug him. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm glad you made it," He said, almost sounding too happy when he said that to me,I was just smiling at him when he said that.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Of course I came," I said to him as we looked back at each other eye to eye.His smile was always the same, too big and too genuine for his good.I smiled back at him, not knowing there was anything else to say at that moment.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I thought Stanley was coming with you," He said to me, almost sounding a bit concerned.I was frozen in my stop, for a brief moment I was petrified on what I was going to say to him.But when I felt like I had enough nerve to talk to him, though it felt worse since the others were listening in too, Richie spoke up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Mike, You know Stanley's coming.He's probably still getting the wrinkles out of his shirt to get gussied up for us.I did the same after banging Eddie's mom so I understand," He joked, and the tension in the room was once again gone as Eddie scowled at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Beep beep you fucker," He growled as Ben clapped me on the shoulder.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Come on let's sit down," Bill urged to ease the tension.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"We were just catching up with each other," Ben explained as the others move to sit back down around the table, I moved over to the open spot next to Ben, seeing the empty plate in front of me and then seeing another plate that was empty near Eddie. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"So, what are you up to these days?" Beverly asked me from her spot next to Bill, "We all spilled and now it's yours turn."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm a pro athlete," I replied, seeing the other's faces light up when I told them, "Yeah I've been running for a while now, even in the Special Olympics a few times, got a few medals out of it."Richie whistled from the comment and the rest were grinning in pride.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"No wonder you were always so fast," Ben said in a comment.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Said the man who grew up to look like a supermodel," Richie commented back, in Ben almost blushed furiously and look down over at me with a sigh for pleading and help from the embarrassment.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"We already talked about this," Beverly warned Richie with a chuckle on her lips, in which Richie waved her off with a roll of her eyes. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"But still….wow Robin.A runner?" Bill asked as he was leaning in his chair and looking at me in adoration, "I thought you were going to be a painter like your dad."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You weren't half bad," Eddie said in agreement, "Some of your stuff gave Bill a run for his money."I blushed from the compliment but I shook my head.Even Bill was grinning with his head cocked to the side</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"It's more of a side hobby.I love to run, it's more natural to me than anything," I replied in an answer, and how Bill was pointing to my prosthetic arm with his one finger.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"And you did that?" He asked me, having me look down and see the art and design on the prosthetic arm.I shook my head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"A well-known disabled artist in Boston did this for me," I replied, holding it up and showing the group.All of the were looking at the arm in awe, some of them were very fascinated and the others were more in shock with what they were seeing, "I got the latest design, but I never run wearing one."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Why?" Richie asked, not sounding rude or mean, but more curious.No one else stopped him, but they too were wondering the same thing.I stopped and thought about it for a moment, not knowing would be a good answer for it.But I then grinned.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I never ran with one when we were kids," I said as a shrug of my shoulders, "It felt like I was...I don't know…a Goddamn bird or something without a plastic arm attached to me.I mean, back when we would run around together, you guys didn't care if I had one arm or no arms at all.I feel great when I run like nothing could touch me."It felt like I was bearing my soul to these guys when I was explaining how I felt when I would run.I still felt that way, when I was running in a high past race with thousands of people watching or just going on a run throughout the streets of Boston. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Well on the plus side you could always outrun, Eddie's mom," Richie said in a snort, in which the others were grinning as Eddie was scowling at him, "Speaking of which, what did you end up doing, Eds?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Please tell me you end up becoming a doctor," Beverly asked him with a tilt of her head.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Oh no, I ended up becoming a risk analyst," Eddie answered.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Oh that sounds really interesting, what does that entail?" Richie asked him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"So I work with a big insurance firm..and.." Eddie trailed off as he saw Richie pretended to be asleep and snoring. I chuckled next to Ben as the others were laughing from his joking antics.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Fuck you, dude.Fuck you," Eddie scowled at him as Richie snapped himself awake.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Was this job invented before fun?" Richie asked in a joking way.I could tell how warm the room was with how we were interacting with each other, talking like we just saw each other yesterday and we never left each other's side.It was such a sight to see as I saw Beverly raising her glass in the air.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I propose a toast, to the Losers Club."</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"So you're an architect?" I asked Ben as we were having our conversation with each other, the others were catching up with each other.I was already done with one beer and Ben got both of us a second one, having em see him smile with a hint of pride and node his head, "I knew you were good at building."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I wasn't too bad," Ben commented with a shrug, "But I like doing it.I closed on a blueprint model with one of the newer baseball stadiums."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You're kidding," I commented in shock, "Wow, and let me guess: you have a girlfriend,"He said nothing and looked away from me briefly as if I caught him in a trap now as I smacked him in the arm with a shocked look, "Ben Hanscom!You're single aren't you!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Way to yell it in the room." Ben almost scolded me as I grinned widely as him and he was embarrassed.No one else was paying attention, though when I did a quick look around the room I thought I saw Beverly briefly look over at us in our conversation when she was talking to Bill, "And to answer your question, no I don't have a girlfriend." </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Now that's shocking," I commented, though Ben gave me a look.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Why is that shocking?" he asked, not understanding where I was coming from.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Because you're Ben Hanscom," I replied, almost like a declaration, "You are one of the best guys ever!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"And what does that make me?" Both Ben and I looked over to see Richie staring at the both of us, a sick on his face as I rolled my eyes at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You're a trash mouth," I replied smoothly to him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Tell me something I don't know," Richie snarked back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"What are you, twelve?" Eddie asked with raised eyebrows.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Mentally, probably," Beverly replied smoothly before she took a drink as Richie blew her an obnoxious kiss.It felt like it was an easy conversation with the others as drinks were flowing and I finally got some food in my belly.For a brief second, I forgot why we were here.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Was that the same thing for everyone?</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"It's weird, right? Now that we're all here, everything's coming back," Ben explained to me on my left, looking a bit somber compared to what it was before when I came in late.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Yeah you know, when Mike called me...I threw up?" Richie asked, sounding serious in comparison to how he would usually be, "Isn't that weird?Like, I got nervous...I got sick and I threw up.I feel fine now, I'm relieved to be here with you guys…why is everybody looking at me like this?"We were all watching him in shock now since it was all sinking in.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">When Mike called me I crashed my car," Eddie said bitterly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Seriously?" Bill asked all worried.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Yeah," Eddie answered back, looking grim just the thought of it. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Yeah, I hear ya.You know my heart was plummeting out of my chest," Ben added in agreement.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I thought it was only me," Beverly fearful commented.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Me too," I said in a grave tone, "I never felt that way before about anything,"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"It was like it was pure f-f-f-f—" I looked at him with wide eyes, seeing not the adult Bill that was present moments before, but a pure glimpse of Bill when he was a child and how he would stutter through simple words and phrases. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Fear.It was fear, what you felt," Mike answered him strongly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Like we f-f-el it that way," Bill said, "You remember something we don't.Don't you Mike?"I gulped, both Ben and I briefly looked at each other before we gazed over at Mike to see him.I knew when he was thinking hard by just the simple look on his face. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Something happens to you when you leave this town.The father away, the hazier it all gets.But for me, I never left.So yeah, I remember.I remember all of it," Mike explained to me as he was sitting nearly on the edge of his chair and sounding so sure of himself.We were all waiting on the edge of our seats in the hope to get some kind of light and indication from Mike as to why we were here, why we were all back together, and what was so important. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">But then it hit me, hard in the chest and within my brain.It was all coming back to one word that was both terrifying and haunting to think of at the same time.I never thought I would think of….never again.A chill was down my spine and it felt like I wanted to scare when I knew the word and I spoke it out loud in such a quiver, it was madness.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Pennywise." I croaked.</p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <b>Age 9 </b>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Why are we watching Star Wars, again?"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Don't hate on a classic, Eds."</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Don't call me that, Rich!"</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Both you s-s-shut up!" Bill scolded both of them in a huff as he was watching the movie.I giggled form my spot as I heard my dad walking in with a big bowl of popcorn.We ere situated in my liven room at the house on a Saturday afternoon.It's been a few weeks since I moved into Derry, and my father found it to be a miracle that I made four weeks so quickly.The boys thought my dad was the coolest, wearing laid back clothes that were almost all the time covered in paint, and the way he spoke to them with kindness was enough to have the boys want to come over to my house from time to time to hang out.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Of course!Y'all are always welcome here since you're friends of my little bird,"I chuckled since my dad would use my nickname with me in front of my new friends.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Here you go, some more popcorn for you guys," My dad said as he handed the popcorn over to Richie and Eddie in the middle of them both.The two of them were sitting on the ground of the living room, Bill and Stan were sitting on the large couch, and I was in my dad's chair.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Thanks, Mr. Levy!" Richie said to him in glee as he took a handful and shoved it in his mouth, "You're the best."My father chuckled and walked out of the room, back to his studio.I saw Stanley out of the corner of my eye glaring at Richie in how he was being greedy with the snack.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Way to share, Richie," Stan said in a snark as Bill chuckle.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Yeah, give us some on the couch!" Bill said as he got up and grab the bowl.Both Eddie and Richie grabbed handfuls of popcorn before Bill brought the bowl over to get some with Stan.They both munched a little bit as Stanley ten looked over at me with the bowl in his hand.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Want some?" He asked, almost sheepishly to me.I nodded as he moved to show me the bowl carefully. I took a handful and grinned at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Thanks," I thanked him, the both of us going back to the movie a Richie pointed to the screen with his hand that was holding the popcorn.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"That is a badass fight right there!Look at Vader go!" Richie said in glee.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Shut it, Richie!Language!" Eddie scolded him as he glared at Richie, though Richie wasn't paying attention to him and he was still glued to the TV.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"What, it's the truth!Tell me another evil villain that's worse than Vader!" Richie said in triumph as we were watching the duel of Vader and Luke Skywalker.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Jaws from Jaws." Eddie pipped up.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Nazis from Raiders of the Lost Ark," I added</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Jason Voorhees?" Stanley asked, in which Richie finally turned his head and looked at Stan in shock.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Since when do you watch that?You won't watch anything scary, or remotely scary on your terms," Richie asked in genuine interest.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Since you don't stop talking about that movie ever since you saw it on 'accident'," Stanley said as he was using air quotes.We all laughed as Richie looked a bit put off.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"It was an accident!" He retorted as Stanley snort and got up from the couch.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Robin, can I use your bathroom?" he asked me politely.I nodded and pointed with my one hand.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"The one down here is not working, but the second one it.It's by my room upstairs on the right," I explained, seeing him walk off and over to the hallway to go up the stairs.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Careful, Robin.You're gonna have your entire towel collection be color coordinated." Richie said to me in a grin as the others said nothing, but the were grinning too.I didn't think anything of it, I was just mostly looking at the movie and seeing how the others were too engrossed with it too.It made me realize that several minutes were going by, and Stanley didn't come back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm gonna check on Stanley," I said as I hoisted myself up with one hand on the armrest of the chair and pushed myself up. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I told you he was color coordinating in there!" Richie joked as Eddie whacked a pillow against his head.I didn't say anything else as I was making my way up the stairs and into the hallway, seeing that the bathroom door was wide open.I was about to go over to the bathroom when I saw something move in my own bedroom.I looked in to see my easel propped against the window with one of the canvasses I was working on, halfway done and showing the attempt of me trying to paint a bird,</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">Stanley was looking at the picture.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Stanley?" I asked, seeing him whirl around in embarrassment and in shock as he was in the middle of my room and was looking right at my picture.I could see that he didn't know what to say as I threw up my hand at him.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm so sorry!" he said in pain as I grinned.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"It's fine, seriously," I replied as I tilted my head at him.He looked back at my easel then, in which I watched him carefully in how he was standing there in the room.He was both stiff, as if he didn't want to touch anything around them, and yet curious. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You drew that?" He asked me, having me see that he sounded intrigued by it.I nodded, shoving my hand in my pocket and seeing a bit shameful about it.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I'm not that good," I explained as Stanley was walking a bit closer to the picture, "It's hard to do it with…with one hand," I didn't like how I said it as if I was ashamed to have one hand.Most of the time I was fine with it and not having it bother me, but then again, there were small moments when I didn't like to shine a light on it.Maybe it was because I was always leaning on my dad telling me that I was good enough, but of course, there were times of doubt.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"I think it's great," Stanley said to me, still looking at the easel and I looked at him in shock.He sounded kind about it, not forced and not looking like he needed to make me feel better. Ever since I met the four of them weeks ago here in Derry, though the rest of the town seemed like any other town and age me stares of distaste and weariness, the four of them didn't look at me like that at all.It took them a plait second at first to realize that the only thing different about me was my lack of am arm, not my lack of a smile or a lack of friendship.I felt whole just the way as I was, nothing needed to be fixed or made better. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You do?" I asked quietly.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Yeah," Stanley replied smoothly as I felt a warmth of flutter within my chest.Even in the way he looked in my room, with the sun coming through in streaks and hitting the waves and curls in his hair, and how he was looking back at me with a genuine look of kindness on his face, made me smile bigger.He and I barely talked together on our own since we met, we were either with the others or talking to one of the others on our own.So, for our first time talking together alone, it was special.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"Thank you, Stanley," Ithanked him, seeing him give me a sheepish and kind smile.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">"You're welcome, Robin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Age 10</strong>
</p><p class="p1">"Now lift the arm up for me…there you go,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was starching one my stump arm to get some movement in front of my doctor, seeing him watch me behind his glasses.My dad was sitting next to me on the patient's table of the Doctor's room, on a sunny afternoon where I was getting fitted for my new prosthetic.By now I was almost used to the routine, and the confidence that I was getting by being with my friend was making this easier for me, at least for a ten-year-old. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was getting close to all of the guys in our group, we were always together at school.At first, sure it was odd that I was the only girl in the group and the rest were boys, but a part of the was giving me the drive to keep up with them.They weren't the kind of boys tog et down and dirty, but they were always on the moves with their bikes. I loved being their friend, and I loved hanging out with all of them, but especially Stanley. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was more prone to watch from the outside, either silently judging on what the boys were doing and how idiotic they were being, or by just seeing the world move on around him.He wasn't loud like Richie, bold like Bill, or even neurotic with germs like Eddie.Stanley was his own person, and for time to time, I would find myself walking in step with him as the others were in front of us, or just sitting with him while the others played. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There were times when I didn't feel adequate to be with the boys because of my one arm, how they do certain things and when I couldn't.It was in those moments when Stan with stay with me, watching with me how Richie was trying to out climb Eddie in a tree.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't want to get hurt, anyways.My dad would freak," He explained as I asked him though it felt like there was something else behind it.Stanley wasn't athletic, and when he tried to be he would be pissed at Richie for trying to get him hurt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Besides, I liked sitting with you," He added at the end, having both of us grin at each other. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're ready for a new Prostethic from what I see," My doctor explained to me as I lowered my arm and saw him looking at my file with his fingers on the paper, "You're getting stronger in your arm from before.I take it you're adjusting well in Derry."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She's made some friends and they're keeping her active," My dad commented as I saw my doctor walk over to the counter up with my new sleeve and the new prototype prosthetic. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's a great way to help with this,' The doctor explained to myself and my dad, looking over at first briefly, "So, Robin.You like to play outside right?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes," I replied shrugging my shoulders.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Now have you thought about doing something when you're a bit older, if not now, like sports?" He asked, having me raise an eyebrow at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think that's good for her?" My dad asked. my doctor nodding his head as he grabbed the new sock sleeve and started rolling it on my arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Physical Education and Sports Education is a great benefactor to children who are amputated by force or by birth," My doctor explained as he got the sleeve back up my arm carefully, "It'll benefit Robin to get active in a sport of some kind, either now or when she's a teenager.Some percentages show amputees are less prone to being active, which leads to higher cases of health problems, emotional and stress issues, and in some cases, mental issues.But something a simple as being in a sport can help Robin in her development and physical health."The doctor then walked over to grab the new arm before he looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Tell me, Robin, what do you like to do with your friends?" he asked, having me think about it for a second.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Riding my bike with them is fun," I said, "I'm learning how to do it with no hands."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What about running?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Running?" My dad asked for me as the doctor got the prosthetic arm secure on my arm.I moved it around a bit to get a feel for it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She is a bit young, but maybe something to think about when she's older and in high school for the track team.It's takes a certain person to love running, but it's very beneficial and I think Robin can do it.Just think about," I looked down at my new arm, seeing how pristine it looked compared to my old now.There was a white plastic hand on the end with the fingers, but nothing else beyond that. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know, Robin," My dad piped up, having me look up at him as he pushed my hair away from my eyes, "I talked to the Doctor about how you love to paint, and maybe there could be a prosthetic arm out there that we can get that can let you….maybe…paint on it."My eyes went wide and a big smile was on my face. It felt like Christmas for me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Really?" I asked in glee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'll see what I can find and I'll let you guys know," The doctor reassured me, but the possibility of me having an arm that I could paint and design.It was almost like a silver lining and a spring of hope in my step.</p><hr/><p class="p1">I was sitting in the passenger seat of my dad's truck when I saw a group of four boys riding their bicycles up to the front lawn of our house.I grinned from ear to ear, remerging that I told them I had an appointment today and I was going to come back later, so maybe they were waiting for me. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as my dad parked the truck in the driveway, the boys, excluding Stanley, threw their bikes on the sidewalk.Stanley parked his bike up properly on the kickstand and they all wished over while I was opening the door with my good hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey boys, I take it you're waiting for Robin?" My dad asked them as he closed the door and walked over to my side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Levy," Richie joked as I hopped out of the truck and they all looked at my new prosthetic, in which Richie pointed in glee, "Look!A new robotic hand!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Eddie shoved him in the side as My dad looked over at me with a raised eyebrow, "You never told me that you were a robot, Robin!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We told her to tell you," Richie commented, going along with the joke as I saw Stanley rimier out of the corner of my eyes, in which I felt like I was applied right in the spotlight. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We were going to g-g-get ice cream if she w-w-wanted to get some with us," Bill said to my dad before the others were looking at me too in hopes that I would say yes.But at the moment I saw my dad shift a bit with his hand behind his neck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's up to Robin, but it was a bit much today at the Doctor's Office—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No!I wanna go!Please?" I asked him, seeing him look at me in shock.The others were quiet, seeing my reaction to my dad as he then smiled and clapped his hand on my shoulder in reassurance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Go ahead sweetheart, just come back in a bit sine you need some rest today," He informed me.I nodded as I could see the others going over to their bikes, minus Stanley.He was standing there next to me while my dad walked into the house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You wanna get your bike?" he asked, having me see the other three get their bikes ready.At first, I wanted to say yes.But then, something brought me back to the talk I had with the doctor earlier that day.He mentioned about me running, maybe that being something I could do and make stronger.I never thought it would be something that I would be wanting to try.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No," I replied, seeing him raise an eyebrow at me now as I gave him a challenging smile, "I'll run."</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As soon as I said the name, all of the energy in the room went beyond dark and cold. No one moved, no one said a word as we were all dirking in the name that I said aloud in the room.But it was all coming back now, all of the times I thought I was so close to dying, the time we were trying it piece all of the mystery together, and when we were in the sewers.I remember the face, the laugh that chilled me to my core, and the sheer terror that it brought when it was around us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh that fucking clown," Eddie said in dread as he was looking down at his lap in terror.I bit my lower lip, trying os hard to take in even breaths and not vomit at the table.But it was all too much in my head just to think about and to wrap my head around</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike you said you needed our help with something, what was that?" Bill asked Mike in concern now as Mike then was trying to think of the right words to tell us, since we were all waiting on pins and needles for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"There's an echo, here in Derry, and it bounces back every 27 years—" Mike started</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What are you talking about?" Eddie questioned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We thought we stopped it back then, we thought it was done," Mike explained some more, before he paused and then reaching underneath the table to bring up what seemed to be an ancient-looking book that was bound within his hands.He placed it on the table, opening it and flipping through the pages on his own for a brief moment.While he was doing this, I could remember a few times that we were kids and we had run-ins with the clown and made it out carrels alive.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike.." Richie said in a worried tone as he was watching Mike action like this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"A week ago, there was a man who was slaughtered," Mike told us as he pointed to the page in his journal with his finger.Richie and Ben spoke up, Eddie looked like he was about to be sick, Beverly was quiet, which left Ben and me who were relatively quiet and trying to drink in all that he was saying, "There have already been others, and there will be more!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben threw up his hand at both Richie and Bill to quiet them down, "Let just let him explain." That worked since everyone was once again quiet and were looking back at Mike once more to hear what he had to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That echo might have changed, just like it changed us, but it didn't stop It.Because it bounced back.We made an oath, that's why I brought you back, that's why you're here: to finish IT.For good," He said to us with such certainty and truth behind it.The others were trying to digest all of this, and maybe we were feeling like we were back to being little kids again and figuring out this monster for the first time.But now we were adults, it might have been a new playing field for us. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, that shit got dark real fast thanks, Mike," Richie grumbled as he reached for his fortune cookie. I got up from my spot at the table and stood there, taking uneasy breaths as I looked away from the table and at the wall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I need some air," I said in grumble as I was too trying to remember more and more what was left unanswered.This was all booming too much: remembering that summer and what came from it.We were chasing after some kind fo sick demon that was trying to get us killed, and we were only kids. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My fortunate cookie just says 'could'," Eddie said in a short tone, having me hear another person grab the cookie from the plate in the middle of the table.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't know who does fortune cookies here, mine says 'guess'," Richie said unamused.I finally turned around and saw what was going on at the table.Richie and Eddie were holding smaller pieces of paper in their hands, and I slowly moved over to the edge of the table now to see Mike one his.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This is a message," he explained, looking over at me and showing what was on his paper: IT.Ben grabbed his fortune cookie, along with Beverly, as they were trying to crack the code that was there within the papers.I didn't move at all since the last cookie that there on the tale, yet the rest of the room was moving around quickly.It felt like to me, though, everything was in slow motion.I slowly reached over to grab the fortune cookie that was left on the top of the small plate.I didn't open it, not like the others in front of me.I was too stunned at what was going on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was all making sense now. Stanley told me not to come here because of this because he knew that we were going to be in danger once again and he opted not to come after all.He knew the danger and he knew the risks that we were taking.And yet he thought he was a coward and he couldn't do it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stop!" Bill froze as they were all lining up the papers there along the top of the table.They were all looking at me now, having me see the confusion on their faces as they were all standing and hunched over the table, waiting in anticipation for me. I looked down at the cookie, taking a shallow breath and cracking it open with my fingers. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I saw the white paper there among the crumbs of the cookie, and as soon as I saw the word written in black.I gasped, a shock went through my face as I looked at the paper n horror.I still didn't say anything, but it felt like I wanted to scream.Ben took the paper from my hand and placed it on the table, where Bill moved it to the line of other papers that were facing up in the might.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Guess Poor Stanley Could Not Cut It</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A tear went down my face as I read that sentence over and over again, the others' eyes were getting bigger and bigger in shock as I was trying to tell myself that this was a trick.I saw them all look as if their stomachs were hitting the ground.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Why does it say 'Stanley'?Someone fucking answer me!" Eddie said in shock and anger now as he pointed to the papers.Before anyone could say anything, however, the table jumped like someone underneath it banged it.We all jumped, Mike moving away a bit in his chair as the other fortune cookies were not rattling like an earthquake. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The cookie remains in the palm of my hand instantly felt like a big pinch, having me yelp and drop the pieces to the floor.I looked to see the pieces that were on the ground started to shake violently and morph into something dark and almost like insects.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Oh god, They were insects.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Another cookie opened on the table, having me hear a yelp from Richie since it looked like one bat wing pocked out from the cookie.The others were opening up to the rest of the group, all of them were grotesque and almost like a horror film opening in front of me. The insects not he ground beneath me was now trying to crawl up my legs frantically, hissing as I was trying to push them off with my good arm.I kicked some of them off in time as I looked up once more to see the other trying to sigh of whatever was coming their way, either the table or flying in the air.Ben and Eddie were trying to fight off what seemed to be a bat creature, I was still kicking off the bugs that were crawling up my legs and shirt, Beverly and Bill were too engrossed</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">They were all frightened, beyond scared the this was another round os fear that we were being fed from Pennywise himself.It had to be from the clown himself, which meant that if it was from him, then…</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's not real!" Mike said now in amazement, but none of the others were listening.He then grabbed the back end of his chair, held it over his head and slammed the crawling cookie on the table over and over.We were all watching him now as he slammed his chair at least three times.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Everything stopped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked down at the bugs, but there were no more bugs left.It was just the remains of the cookies.The other cookies were back to normal, so to anyone else, we might have looked like we were crazy.This was all crazy, and I had to make a phone call sooner than later before we did anything else.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Is everything alright?" I looked to see the hostess there, seeing all of us backed away from the table and Mike with the chair still in his hands, the table looking cluttered and covered in broken plates and thrown food.But no one said a word now, it took a solid moment before Richie broke the silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, yeah could we get the check?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">I never speed dialed on my cell that fast in my entire life.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was all under my skin needing to bubble out: what I just saw there in the restaurant.And the whole thing was even more surreal to live through because the others were there too, they saw the same thing.What were they thinking?I had no time to digest all of it now since it was replaying over and over.But this was no nightmare: this was real.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That summer was real.IT was real.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I heard the dial tone on the other end of the line as I was making my way outside, while the others were not too far behind.I wasn't really in the mood to talk to any of them:One person was on my mind.Since his name was brought up at the table, seeing his name on the fortune paper, I was distraught and enraged.Did he already die at the hands of IT?Was I not fast enough?I barely left him alone in Georgia to get here and make sure he was safe and sound in the hospital. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" I hissed as I made my way outside into the almost deserted parking lot.The others were still inside, which left me alone in my anxiety and almost annoyance as he was not answering his phone.I groaned it went to voice mail, dialing it off and then dialed it again.This was making it worse since now it felt like I was once again having some kind of out of body experience.This can't be happening, not now since this was all booming too real and we were all remembering again!The clown can't be true, no matter if it was real or not. He had to be alive, he had to be.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If I had to will it to be true, then I was going to do it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin," I heard Ben calling out to me as the others were finally coming outside. I wasn't listening to Ben as another set of rings was going through.I was about to scream, having to be more realistic now than I ever did.The others were now looking at me, having them see me almost on the brink of a panic attack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You lied to us, and that's not okay!" I could hear Eddie say to Mike as they were all in a huddle together. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, the first words out of your mouth should have been, 'hey man, you wanna come back to Derry and get murdered?'." Richie sarcastically commented to Mike as well almost in a sneer, "Then, I knew I should have said no!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Guys," Ben hushed them as he was noticing that I was on the phone now and there was a look of despair on my face.I felt started to bit my fingernail now, my heart in my throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Pick up Goddamnit!" I said in a sharp tone, the rest of the group were snapping their faces and eyes in my direction from how I almost screamed in the parking a lot.Ben was looking beyond concerned, but I was saved by the other end.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin, is that you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stanley answered, sounding safe.I nearly collapsed to the ground, my knees almost buckling from just hearing his voice and he didn't even give a hint fo fear in his tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh thank fuck!" I gasped in relief, closing myeyes and taking a deep breath, "Why didn't you answer before?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I was in the bathroom," Stanley replied, sounding unsure as to why I was both cursing and sounding out of breath at the same time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But you're safe, right?"I asked him, sounding more controlling than comforted by the thought of him being safe. I made the wrong choice of looking at the rest of the Losers Club, all of whom were now walking over to me with puzzled and confused faces.They didn't know…. oh God, I didn't say anything to them yet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm fine, Robin.I'm still at the hospital, what's going on?" He asked, now sounding concerned.I cringed, closing my eyes for a brief moment before I saw Mike push his way through the others and walk over to stand in front of me.He must have known who I was talking to, the look in Mike's eye was both thrilling and unsettling at the same time. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Who is that on the phone?" Mike asked me, his voice even and low.I gave him an uncertain look, not knowing what to do or who to talk to since I had Stanley on the phone but Mike right in my face at the same time.I've nee seen him act that way before, and it was scaring me a bit to see Mike, of all of us, act like he was going insane. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin?" Stanley asked in the phone, "What's going on?Are you okay?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Who is it?" Mike asked, sounding a bit crazier now since he was sounding more desperate.Bill walked over to push Mike away from me and give me space, I clutched my phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike, take it easy—" Bill said to him in a hush manner as I finally spoke into the phone in a rushed tone that it almost sounded like I was spazzing out.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Something happened here, with the others, and I wanted to make sure it was a trick and you were still alive."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">No one moved, all of their eyes were huge and it felt like I was letting the cat out of the bag.It felt like I slapped each of them across the face, both Bill and Mike stopped moving away from me and were frozen.They knew, and it was the hardest thing not to just let it all out fo my lungs at the time since I was talking to Stanley at the same time and he had no idea what was going on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What trick?Are you okay?Are the others okay?" Stanley asked, having me visit picture him still in his hospital bed and seeming to be safe and sound. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm fine, and the others are fine too," I said in a coat, now the others were watching me with a raised eyebrow and slowly making their way over to me.I wanted to stop them, to give me some space as I was trying to reassure both myself and Stanley that all was well.It was better said than done.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley?" Eddie asked in shock.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He's not dead," Beverly said in a whisper next to Richie, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shit," Richie said in a croak as Bill was now looking at me dead on in the eyes, not blinking. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, I'm with the others," I explained, sounding like I was about to cry now since this was all getting so crazy, "We're all together and….It tried to trick us into thinking that you….you…"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin," Bill whispered, having me shake my head at him and bit my lower lip since it was hard to say the word.He placed his hand on my other arm, almost rubbing it soothing me as he could see the pain on my face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That I died?" Stanley asked in the merest tone, "That It already killed me off?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stan, don't fucking say that," I said in a warning.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It almost did," Stanley reminded me, having me close my eyes and Bill squeezing my arm from my reaction, "I would be dead if it wasn't for you, Robin.Please remember that.I'm trying to remind myself that."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know," I whispered back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are the rest of them there, with you?" He asked, sounding interested in the thought of the others there.I slowly closed my eyes, seeing all of their eyes still looking at me,But it was a shift in the mood: they weren't looking at me in total shock of Stanley still being alive.No, this time, it was like they were in pain from seeing me in pain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"They're here with me right now," I said back to him, my voice sounding wavy on the brink of a total meltdown.They were so till, seeming to wait for me to make some kind of a move as I inhaled deeply and shakily.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me talk to them,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You sure?" I asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin, it's okay.I'll make it brief," Stanley promised me as I was giving the others a weary look.It might not be the best idea since I had no idea how the others were going to react to Stanley o the phone.Were they going to be angry with him?Sad?Weary?Who was I to say what was going on in their heads, but I felt as though I owe Stanley that much as I then lowered the phone out in front of me, still in the palm of my hand as I pressed my thumb into the speaker button.For a few brief moments, there was nothing heard on the other end, but everyone with me was waiting on bated breath.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey, guys."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was an instant reaction from everyone in the group.Beverly sighed in relief with a small smile on her face, Ben was almost in tears from hearing Stanley voice, both Eddie and Bill were closing their eyes to try and not to hyperventilate and keel over.Mike was smiling so widely, which left Richie almost uncomfortably smirking but looking relieved himself </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know you're wondering why I'm not there, and you have a reason to know why," Stanley said over the speakerphone, "But I want you to just know that I'm alive and okay,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"W-Where are you?" Bill asked, finally finding his voice since he sounds like he was on the brink of tears for just hearing the voice of his old friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Bill, is that you?" Stanley asked, a small smirk on BIll's face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Y-y-yeah, it's me," He answered, a small chuckle was heard on Stanley's end, "It's great to hear from you right now, Stanley,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley," Richie said before he cleared his throat, "It's Richie.Gotta hand it to you pal, you gave us a run for our money here in Derry since we didn't know where the fuck you were.Doing your old best friend dirty like that?You have balls, man."Richie sounded a bit choked up like he didn't know what to say.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Beep Beep, asshole,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You still have your dry humor, good to know you didn't lose that,"Richie said in a chuckle as Mike cleared his own throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey Stan the Man, it's Mike!Where are you, buddy?What happened?" Mike asked, and there was a pause in the air was nothing was heard for a few seconds.Stanley must have caught wind then that I didn't say anything to the rest of the Loser's Club, how I ended his suicide and swore that I would come for the both of us.This was awkward, and I think Stanley felt that too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Listen," Stanley finally said, the phone still in my hands and the group was now looking at the phone on waited breath, "I'm fine and safe, back in Georgia.I want to tell you what happened, why I can't be there with you, and I feel like a coward and shit for not coming—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stan," Beverly said finally, breaking her silence as she took a step over to stand next to me.I saw her look at my phone, a look of adoration and sadness was there on her face as she was collecting her thoughts, "Beverly here.Stanley, we just want to know if you're safe."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A shift within me was reassuring.It was as if they knew he wasn't going to show, a pre-assumption that came true.I knew we made an oath to all come back together as a group when we needed to, and we were all prepared to do so.But at this moment, it felt like none of that mattered.Not how the others were watching the phone, or how they seemed less rigid and on edge and more in relief that they were hearing his voice.They were just concerned about their friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm fine, Bev," Stanley replied calmly, "I'm safe and fine, thanks to Robin."Bill gave me a quick look as I tried not to have another tear slip from Stanley mentioning my name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And you're not a coward," Eddie said in a factorial tone, having me look at him since he would try and correct Stan, even on the phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks, Eddie.You still sound the same, by the way," Stanley said almost like a snort as I saw a small smile wanting to appear on Eddie's face.As air as it was that we were all reconnecting together, it was still under a nightmarish circumstance. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"S-Stanley, listen to me," Bill said finally, and all of us were looking at him.It felt like we were kids together, listening to our leader in what he wanted to tell us. We would listen, he was our leader after all.Even after all this time, I would listen to every word.He was still having his hand on my arm as he was trying to find the right words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's trying to trick us," Bill started to explain, "And w-w-w thought it already g-g-got you. But it didn't, and thank fuck for that.But right now, we can take care of this now, and you s-s-should stay there,"I looked at him in almost shock, the others not saying anything but it felt like they also agreed with Bill. The only other person that seemed shocked in what was going on, was Mike.He looked at Bill as if he did some kind of crime.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Bill—" Stanley was about to argue with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, listen," Bill sounded bold now as he was getting emotional talking to Stanley, "I know we made a promise, but I also know that you would come if you could.You're not being a coward by stay there, you h-hear me?"It was hurting me to see how Bill was trying to convince Stanley that he was no coward.There were times when we were young and Stanley thought his bravery was nothing in comparison to Bill's or Beverly's.Let alone my own, but it was different now. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I hear you, Big Bill."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"G-g-good," Bill said in a sigh as I looked at him with almost a fond look on my face, "We'll let you know when we've finished It, o-o-kay?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay," Stanley replied to him, "Robin, I'll talk to you later."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay, Stanley," I murmured as I then gulped and turned the phone off. It was a very eery feeling within our group as we were all standing so still, drinking in the recent development of Stanley.I held the phone close to my chest, slamming my eyes shut and trying hard to get my head straight as I heard someone shift their feet.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin, he said that he was alive because of you," Beverly said in a hushed tone, now having me feel clammy all over as I didn't move or say anything, "What does he mean?"No one said anything, and I knew that they were all looking at me.I could feel them all watching me, and this was not the time or place that I should tell them what happened, what happened, to Stanley.But I think that just hearing Stanley's voice on the other end was making me feel raw and uneasy. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mike called Stanley, and then told Stanley to call me," I said at first, the hand that belonged to Bill that was still on my arm was rubbing my arm gently with his thumb as if to soothe me as I tried to find the right words, "But…something happened when he called me,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What happened?" Mike asked, having me open my eyes and then look at him directly, thinking that there was no turning back for me to hold in what was said and done.I couldn't lie to them, not with something like this thrust in front of us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He tried to kill himself," He said a whisper and almost everyone took in a shocked breath.They were all floored, and I thought just hearing Stanley's voice on the phone was emotional for them.I could tell some of them wanted to curse out loud as I felt like I was letting out of now with no turning back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He was calling himself a coward and I tried to tell him he wasn't, but he said that there was no voice—" I was rambling now when it sounded like I was losing my breath.Tears were forming in my eyes and I was almost shaking in my shoes.Bill could see me unraveling and he squeezing my arm, Beverly rushing over and rub my other arm and push my hair from my eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I had to run over to his house and kick the door in," I sucked in a breath, "If I was maybe 30ksecond later than I was…he could have—" I slammed my eyes shut and suddenly sobbed.it was all too much, just replaying in my head going into his house and running up the stairs, seeing him in his bathroom with blood all over the floor.I must have looked like a wrecked mess in front fo my childhood friends, sobbing and crying since I was a grown adult. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin," Beverly said sweetly and with some sadness in her voice, wrapping both of her arms around me and hugging me, in which I was trying to at least calm down as she was rubbing my back and Bill was giving us some space.I both needed the space to let it all out of me, but then again I didn't.I did need someone to just let me know what I did was the right thing and it wasn't a mistake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley's okay, h-h-he's okay because of y-y-you," Bill said to me in a hushed tone as it was his turn to hug me, his hug felt fierce and tender compared to Beverly's hug that was soothing and gentle.I squeezed him back as I heard Ben finally speak up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He's alive," Ben said in a fact, though his voice sounded like a shimmer, "He's alive and he's nowhere near here.That's good isn't it, Mike?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked up and over to Mike, moving from Bill though we were still staying close together and looking to our friend to his answer.Miked, however,looked conflicted from what Ben asked.Ever since Stanley picked up the phone, I could tell something was sitting in the back of his mind that was not settling down.I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but Bill spoke.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think it would matter that he's here, right?I mean, we can still—" Mike talked to the group, sounding so sure of himself before Richie rose his hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm on the fence still, dude," Richie admitted, all fo us looked at him with a bit of shock as he shrugged his shoulders, "Let's face it: Pennywise knew about Stanley and he tried to get him killed.Thank fuck Robin was there, but it's still the principle of this whole shit hole of a mess."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We have to stop him, I have a plan!" Mike said to the group, sounding a bit desperate before Richie cut him off one more time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I have a plan, it's called: Let's get the fuck out of dodge before it ends worse than one of BIll's books.Who's with me?"He threw his hand up, Eddie following right after him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We made a promise to each other!" Mike countered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, let's unmake that promise!" Richie retorted, finally Ben speaking up as he was standing next to me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Other people are going to die." He said calmly to Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Other people die every day, man!We don't owe this town shit!Plus, I just remembered I grew up in this town like two hours ago so, I'm fucking leaving!Fuck this!" Richie said to us as he then grabbed his keys from his pockets and was about to walk over to what appeared to be a red sports car, which I would assume was his rental. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Man, I'm with Richie," Eddie finally said as he too looked defeated in his face, in Which Mike looked worse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Eddie, Please," Mike tried to say to him, but Eddie shook his head violently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What, we stay, we die, that's it?You want us to stay, after what almost happened to Stanley, and what Robin had to do?I'm gonna go back to the Inn, I'm gonna pack my shit, and I'm gonna drive home.I'm sorry man, good luck,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I watched helplessly as the two of them were walking over to their respective cars, and it felt like the mood itself was deflated and defeated.I didn't know what to do or how to go about it as I heard an uncomfortable throat clearing from Ben, which was directed at me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Want me to take you back to the Inn?You're staying there, right?" He asked, I silently nodded my head.Moving away from Beverly and Bill, and seeing Mike looking at me with his eyes on the back of my head, I followed Ben with my hand shoved in my pocket over to his rental car.My head was spinning, and I knew that this was only the beginning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Age 11</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Of course, when you're young and you live in the small town of Derry, you would have a bully to deal with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">For the boys, it was Henry Bowers, the infamous bully of Derry.He was a tough kid, a bit older than us but none the less tough.His dad was a police officer, and even though my dad and I barely had any contact with his father personally, I knew to stay away from Henry.He was some kind of evil that I couldn't place as a child, but he would especially inflict some kind of bullying manner on the rest of the Losers.Whether it was shoving Eddie against the lockers in ween glasses, tripping Richie on purpose outside of school, or tormenting Stanley and his religion, and mocking Bill with his stutter, Henry was a force to be reckoned with.He even gave me one look of disgust with my prosthetic arm in one day when I came to school, but of course, there was a part of me that just wanted to cower away. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But the other part of me wanted to punch him hard in the jaw.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My dad was never one to have me be violent, he never was.But he showed me to be tough, He never did anything to me, nothing physical.I knew it was because I was a female and that was a line that should never be crossed, and since I was 11, that would have been morbid.His goons are on the same page, looks of disgust and words under the breath, but nothing more.No, I had another person that I did have to deal with.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Greta.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was a force to be reckoned with on her right.With me, she didn't hold back with her snark words as I would walk in the hallway or move past her to sit with the boys at lunch.She would be vicious to me, and at first, I knew better than to engage and fight with her.Sure she was wrong in some ways, but I knew she was more bark and bite.She had a clique that would follow her, but in comparison to my group of friends with Bill, Greta was more of the overbearing type of ring leader.In the end, I would endure it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Up until a point.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was one late morning at school, on a Friday really, and I was about to walk over to meet with the others for lunch.I would see Greta on my route to the cafeteria, and I was ready for anything she would throw my way with her gang of girlfriends.But I was just focused on getting through that day without a hitch.It was already a rough morning in my class since it felt like I was getting a bit behind on my school work. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She was at her locker with at least two of her friends, all of them were talking together and having some kind of gossip as I was getting closer and closer to them.My eyes were dead ahead at the double doors that were in the cafeteria, Richie was waiting for me near the double doors.That's when it all started. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I find it really sad that we have to get gimps in school nowadays, especially those that can't write straight," Greta said in a sneer as I was in clear earshot.I wasn't focusing on her, though I could hear her as I saw Richie waving at me as soon as we saw each other, "And she's friends with other freaks, how befitting of her."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I stopped in my tracks, gripped my backpack strap with my one good hand and feeling my skin almost crawl.This was the very first time that Great ever said something in the offense to me about my friends.it was only me, and that I could handle and deal with.But now that my friend group was in the mix of the taunting, this was different.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What's say?" I asked, turning on my heel to her as I heard her chuckle.She stopped, almost losing her grip slightly since I would never talk back to her ever.This was a first for me too, finally talking to her and facing her with one of her comments.She then shrugged her shoulders now as she looked at me dead on in the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What are you deaf now?" She asked, sounding snarky as I cocked my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, just say it one more time to me," I replied smoothly, taking a step to her boldly.Her two friends looked suspicious from my step, almost a bit scared as I was now being confident in front of them and in front of Greta, no longer being a wallflower. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I think you and your friends are just downright sad," Greta said to me cooly as we were facing each other, neither one of us was blinking or look gin away from the other.It was hitting me hard in the chest, the way she was talking about my friends and thinking that it was okay to do that.My gut was telling me to defend my friends, to tell her off and let her know that I didn't appreciate it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Being a freak is one thing, but being around other freaks, you might as well just ask yourself to jump off a bridge," She snarky said to me, thinking that she won that argument with me.She then reached over to my prosthetic arm, grasping it within my fingers and before I could move away, she yanked it off my arm.She grinned, holding my arm in her hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That was the straw on the camels back.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">In a split second, all I could remember was how much I wanted to punch her hard in the face and get to see how strong I was.People time and time again told me that I wasn't strong enough to do this or to do that, and for once I was finally getting sick of it.I was wanting to prove myself that I could be on my own two feet without someone helping me or needing to help me.That moment at school I snapped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">So I punched Greta hard in the face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She fell to the floor with a bang. Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked in shock as I was standing over Greta's form on the ground.She released my prosthetic arm that was now on the sound, clinking on the ground as soon as I punched Greta.Her two friends shrieked in terror, moving away from me as I was breathing heavily. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What's going on here?" A teacher asked as she walked out fo her classroom, seeing the mass group fo students not moving around.She then looked over at me, then down at Greta who was nursing her face with her hand and looking at me with a death glare.I knew then I was in trouble, and since I wasn't saying anything and I looked beyond guilty.After a few seconds of the teacher registering in her brain what was going on, Richie then clapped in joy from what he saw, being the only one producing noise in the hallways,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hell yeah, Robin!Hell yeah!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Violence of any sort cannot be tolerated here at school, you understand?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I do,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was sitting in the principal's office at the school about ten minutes later, already feeling the dread and the uncertain churning in my stomach as I was sitting in front of the desk.The principal seems very surprised that I would be the one in trouble since I was mostly one of the better students academic wise.But then again, since it involved Greta, and her dad worked in downtown Derry at the pharmacy, this might have been a big deal.My prothetic was back somewhere in the hallway, I never got the chance to grab it.Greta was currently in the nurses' office sporting a fat lip and a bruise on her cheek from my punch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What was it that made you do that to Greta?" He asked me with his hands folded on top of the desk, in which I was shifting uncomfortably resting my now good arm on my lap.I was trying to find the right words since I wasn't prone to lie about anything.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She said something about me and my friends that I didn't like," I mumbled as I was looking down at my lap, feeling terrible more than I did before.There was nothing heard, having em finally look up and see the Principal look at me more with a sincere look instead of anger or disappointment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Listen, Robin, I know it's a bit more of a challenge for you to get along with some of the students here at school, and I do know the reputation of Greta and how she is at times.But it was still not appropriate what you did with Greta because of what she said to you," The principal explained to me as calmly as he could, in which I knew what he meant.It wasn't that he completely blamed me for what happened, but I was still at fault.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She also took...." I paused, taking in a shaky breath, "She took out my arm."I didn't know how else to say it to him.That was the other issue that made me punch her, and I didn't know whit shook me to my core as a young girl.But my prosthetic arm was precious to me, almost like an anchor when others didn't understand.I never went to school without it, nor did I show myself at school without it on me.So for her to do something like that and think it was not a big deal, it made me snap and not be myself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm very sorry she did that to you," The principal said in some kind of sincerity in his tone of voice, "I will have a talk with Greta about what happened, but I really want you to realize that this cannot happen again.You're a bright student, Robin, one of our top students.This does not sound like something that you would do."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sorry," I apologized.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We'll give you dad and call and let him know what happened, and maybe you should have the rest of the day to go home and cool off a bit.For now on, if Greta or someone else here at the school does something that makes you uncomfortable, especially with her arm, please let me or a teacher know—" We were interrupted by the teacher who saw the punch, bursting into the room looking a bit disheveled.The Principal and I looked up at her, the teacher briefly looked at me with a sorrowful to see me there, as if she wasn't expecting me to be in the office.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm so sorry, but Ken, this can't wait." She said in a worried tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What is it, Sarah?" The Principal asked.The teacher once again looked at me, and I couldn't hope out to give a small smile.But I noticed something off with her: she had one arm behind her back and the other was clutching the doorknob, not wanting to let it go now, then I could tell she was holding something and trying to hide it. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Righter after we brought Ms. Levy in here to talk to you," She paused, looking real hesitant, "We heard a loud bang in the girl's bathroom near the cafeteria. I went in and….one of the toilets was clogged….." She trailed off, and she moved into the room before she placed down the item that clogged the toilet.I was weeping at this point, hiding my face with only one hand as the Principal looked in shock.My heart was no broken, no matter how good I felt punching Greta in the face, this was still a slap in my own face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My Prosthetic arm, covered in toilet water and bent beyond repair, was placed on his desk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!SHE'S 11 YEARS OLD AND SOMEONE THINKS IT'S OKAY TO DO THAT TO HER ARM?!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Mr. Levy, I understand that you're angry—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh no, I'm ENRAGED!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was sitting outside of the office area in the hallway, the rest of the school was in their classes.It left me alone to cry, my knees down to my chest as I sat on the bench and nursed my stub of an arm.My father was currently chewing out the principal about my arm being a bathroom decoration, demanding to know who it was.I knew, and it pained me to my core that I just punched her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was glad I did punch her, a hint of pride was still going through me,But of course, it was snuffed out from the incident that took place right after.It was baffling me that this could happen to a kid, but maybe this was punishment for what I did to Greta.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked up from crying in my kneecaps, seeing my four friends walking over to me with sadness etched on their faces.Richie must have told them what happened with my arm and what I did to Greta, he was the only one who saw the whole thing happen.But I knew they weren't going to talk about what I did to Greta, only what she did to me. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"R-Richie told us what happened," Bill said to me, looking genuinely concerned as I was still staying so small on the bench.Eddie carefully sat down on one side of the bench, watching me with his big brown eyes and looking like he too was about to be in tears.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You okay?" Eddie asked soothingly, but I felt my own eyes went over to Stanley.He looked beyond wrecked for me, though he was so still and almost spooked to even move an inch.Richie was frozen there too, though he was giving me a small smile to show that he cared.I was still beyond sad with all that happened, which of course trigger me to cry some more and hid my face in my knees.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Instantly, I heard someone move and sit on my other side on the bench, wrapping his arm around me and hugging me close.I felt the crispness of the shirt and the almost bleach smell on the fabric: Stanley.Eddie's arm was rubbing my shoulder rigidly as I cried out the rest of my tears there in the hallway.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Greta's friends were the ones who did it," Richie said in a low tone, almost sounding bitter about it himself, "I saw them grab it and take it to the bathroom.Wished I could have punched them like you did to Greta."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Can't believe you punched her," Stanley said in almost shock and horror.I sniffled, moving my head back up and looking at Stanley dead in the eyes.He was so close to my face, but it felt safe to be this close to him and to feel his arm around me. He was never a touchy person, But it wasn't like Eddie who felt the need to wash his hands every other time he was around a sink.Stanley was just reserved in his own right and it would be some will power to do something that was out of his normal routine.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She called you guys freaks," I admitted to him with a watery but serious look, the others were listening in too, "I didn't like that she called you that."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And might I add," Richie cut him, "That punch was legit awesome."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I giggled from his genuine confession.Even Stanley chose to smirk and not silence Richie, but then the mood was interrupted when I saw my dad walk out from the office.Eddie and Stanley moved away, not touching me as we were all looking at my dad.He placed his hands on his hips, taking in a big deep breath before he looked over at the scene.Once we locked eyes, I saw he looked winded and worn down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You okay, sweetie?" He asked, walking over to kneel in front of me, Bill and Richie moving out of the way for him. I nodded my head at my dad, seeing the hurt on his own face as my dad gave me a sad smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let's go home and talk, okay?" He asked, then looking at the others, "Thanks for helping her feel better guys."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sure thing, Mr. Levy," Eddie said as I hopped up from the bench, "Is she in trouble."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'll talk to her about it, but she'll hang out with you guys soon enough," My dad reassured him.I knew we needed to talk on what I did on my end, but then again I didn't know what kind of talk was in store for me.Sure I was scolded a few times in the past for some stupid decisions I have done, but this was the first real-time I was in legit trouble for doing something on purpose.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As I walked down the hallway to the parking lot, I looked over my shoulder one more time to see the rest of the group watching me walk away from them.I wanted to sit with them some more since sitting and just being with each other was so much better for me than being alone.They were there for me, even after all it happened. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I then knew they were beyond friends to me: my best friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Present Day</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">The drive was sent for the first minute or two while I was sitting in the car with Ben.My head was spinning, and almost on the brink of bursting and pounding, and yet I was also distant in my mind.I was reeling over the dinner, the scare we all and thinking the Stanley died, and how I was basically placed on blast, thanks to Stanley, in how I saved him from his suicide attempt.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was not how I wanted it to do.In all actuality, I never thought about how I was going to tell the rest of the Losers what did happen to Stanley.Until I called him, they'll assume he was okay and coming to Derry.It was a shitty way to tell them that not only was he not coming to our aid in an oath we took as children, but also that he tried to take his own life cause of said oath.It was all too much and yet not enough.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So," Ben said as he cleared his throat while both of his hands on the steering wheel were clenching hard, but not too hard where I thought he was going to have a heart attack.I looked over at him from my spot in the passengers' seat, seeing him look a bit uncomfortable with what he wanted to say to me.Ben, as sweet-natured as he was when we were kids, sometimes found it awkward and hard for him to talk about serious topics, let alone any topic.No matter how tall he got or how slim he got, he was still the soft spoke shy Ben that I knew and grew accustomed to as a friend.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What happened back there in the parking lot….with you and Stanley," He paused, taking in a breath as I was still watching him to see what he wanted to talk about, "Are you okay?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I slowly looked ahead, seeing him turn to the right as I was digesting what he asked me.It was such a simple question, people ask each other that every day and they seemed to be regular and nonchalant answers.But this, this was not even close to being a normal answer. Was I okay?Was I even close to being okay? It felt like I was suffocating from the inside out and needing one of Eddie's inhalers, though he swore that they were bullshit and placebos, and also wanting to scare out into the void since it felt like I was so confused about all hat happened within the last several hours. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Am I okay?" I said, repeating what he said but mostly just talking to myself because I needed to hear my voice saying that. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, that was a very shitty question," Ben muttered, sounding defeated himself as I shook my head at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, in all honesty, it wasn't shitty," I reassured him, not wanting to make all of this worse.One of the last people in the Loser's Club that I would ever want to hurt, then again I would never want to hurt any of them at all, but the worst one would be Ben.His heart was in such the best place that I gout ht was part Buddha in how he would act with us. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The past several hours were nothing but hell," I admitted to him, looking dead ahead again as I was only trying to get my head on straight with what just happened, "It's a lot to bring back into perspective."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It is," Ben agreed with me as he made a left turn, "But maybe you should just…I don't know…unload it and maybe you'll feel better."He sounded hopeful, thinking that it was going to help me with what I was going through the car with him.I nodded, since advice from Ben was with great intention, about 99% of the time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I just heard from a childhood friend that some kind of demonic psycho killer clown that almost murdered not just myself and my childhood friends decades ago is suddenly back, and the friends I fought the clown with were erased from my brain for the past 27 years, and I had to have a suicidal intervention with another childhood friend who'd didn't want to fight with that clown."I sped it all out from my mouth before realizing what I was saying and how I almost sounded crazy.It was all bottled, but as soon as I said it in the car with Ben, it felt like I was lighter and I was sighing in relief and fatigue. There was a moment or two of pure silence.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You feel better?" He asked, sounding hopefully once again.I cocked my head, really thinking about it and giving him a calmer look. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I do," I said in a sudden surprise, a small smile on his lips.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I learned how to do that at times when I was too stressed," He explained, "Though this was very different, it feels good to let it out."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Damn, Ben," I commented, "Even as an adult, you always know what to say to me to get me to calm down.Are you sure you're an architect and not a life coach?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Doesn't pay as well," He replied without a hitch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Since when you're into money?" I asked him back without a hitch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Since it got me a penthouse in LA, and that's my second home," He replied smoothly, having em look at him with raised eyebrows now in surprise.He then surged and pointed to me with one of his fingers, "What about you?A track superstar and Pro Athlete?That's gotta be great for you."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Eh, it has its perks," I brushed it off with a shrug of my shoulders, "Other than going to the Paralympicsa few times and then working with companies and endorsements, it's always been the same for me,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think so," He countered back, "You were the fastest one in our group,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I wasn't that fast," I argued, in which he snorted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You were just as fast as Bill's bike Silver when he would bolt down the street," Ben reminded me, the both of us chuckling from the memory.It was a good one, having me recall racing Bill on his bike down the street where I lived and hearing the others cheering for me to beat our leader.But then I remember then, those times when we were young and reckless and free, all before that summer came into our lives.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What are we going to do?" I asked out loud, looking dead ahead and thinking about it, getting serious as to why we were together again and being back in our childhood town.Ben was slowing down, having me see on the other side of the street was the Derry Inn.Other cars were parked there, one of them was Richie's Rental and Eddie was pulling up in his car.One more car was pulling up behind us as we were parking on the curb, Ben turning the car off and sighing in defeat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't know," He replied, the both of us breathing for a moment as we were opening our doors and walking across the street.It was a cool evening, and as we were walking closer and closer to the Inn, I felt my stomach dropping more and more.Ben was still on the ropes, Eddie and Richie were ready to hightail it out of the town before we did anything, which left four of us to decide what we wanted to do. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What was I going to do?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">We both walked up the front steps and into the entryway of the Inn.To the right was the parlor with the bar, right ahead was the steps that lead to the second floor where the rooms were, and to the left was the study and sitting area.The check-in was off to the right slightly as I saw Richie and Eddie barreling through the front door.Ben and I were reluctantly following behind, and I could see Beverly out of the corner of my eye following us too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Did you guys already pack?" Eddie asked over his shoulder at the both of us as Richie was already hopping up the stairs and Eddie was following him not too far behind. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, my stuff's still in the car," Ben said, trailing off as he could tell Eddie was partially listening.Beverly made a beeline over to the bar in the parlor, as both Ben and I were standing there in the entryway.I didn't know what I was going to do then, and it felt like Ben was on the fence too as he was looking over at Beverly.I could see the look on his face, how he wanted to pick at her brain to see what she wanted to do.I looked too, something seemed off about Beverly.Her mind was clouded over by something that was haunting her. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She knew something.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">My hope buzzed in my phone pocket, having em sniffle a bit to come back to reality as I reached into my back pocket to grab my phone.The screen was lit up by tow messages.I brought the phone closer, seeing the first message was from Mike:</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I have Bill with me at the Library.We'll all meet up soon I hope.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked up from the phone briefly, seeing Ben and Beverly almost heatedly talking to each other almost in lower whispers.I could also hear movement above me on the second floor, having me assume it was Richie since he was so big in foot size.Finally, I looked back down at my phone, seeing the second message. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>Something didn't seem right when we were on the phone with the others.Please tell me you guys are doing okay?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Stanley.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shit," I muttered as I heard Richie coming down the stairs, looking back up at him as he was almost barreling down the stairs onto the first floor with his duffle bag in hand.He looked right at me, seeing my phone in my hand and a grave look on my face.He slowed down in his attempt to get out fo Derry, walking over to me and looking uncomfortable, almost like he was going to vomit.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey, I uh…" He trailed off, already not knowing what to say to me as he was clutching his duffel bag in a death grip.I just stood there and waited, finally hearing what he had to say to me, "Never got to tell you what happened back there…with Stan on the phone."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's fine, Rich," I reassured, but he shook his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wait, just…" He groaned, rubbing his eyes with his fingers in frustration.He would do this sometimes when we were kids, not ebbing bale to say what on his brain completely and it would bring him down from time to time.I was there at those times, waiting for him patiently as he was trying to find the right words and not sound like an idiot.He finally looked at me dead on and I could tell he was being beyond serious.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm glad you were there to help Stanley," he said in a sure tone. I sighed softly, seeing that he was truthful.I loved Richie for his moments of being an honest and good friend, loyal in times when we needed him the most, words of satisfaction and in humor, "I know that shit wasn't easy to do.Fuck, I don't think I would have had the balls to do that for anyone."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I would have, for any of you," I countered back, not to argue, but to show him that this was not a huge deal for me.I could see how Richie was watching me in how I resounded to him, I knew he knew what I was talking about.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well that's good to know," Richie said almost as a joke as he looked back up the staircase.I looked back at the phone, typing quickly back to Stanley</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>It's a bit chaotic right now. Text you in a second.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Eduardo, Andele!Let's go!" Richie called up the stairs.A part of wanted to talk to Richie and maybe argue with him in staying, but I too was still conflicted with what was going on.It wasn't until I heard the tail end of Every and Ben's hushed talk in the parlor that made everything, once again, seem flipped.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You knew how Stanley would die.You knew?"I froze, walking over to both fo them as I heard Ben said that in sudden realization to a stunned look Beverly.She was smoking another cigarette, looking flustered as it was, and as soon as I walked over to look at her dead on in the eyes, Beverly looked like I just caught her in some kind of crazy act.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wait what?" I asked her, seeing Beverly swallow bitterly.Richie walked over to us now, clearing catching in on what was going on with the conversation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can't do this," She said in a grave tone, moving past myself and Ben as she moved over to grab a drink from the bar.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She knew how Stanley would die, is that what she said?" Richie said now behind me as we were watching Ben walk over to her and try to get more information out of her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You can't just walk away from this!How did you know that he would try and kill himself?Talk to me, just talk to me like we used to.Come on, how did you know?" Ben blocked her in, almost pleading at his point as he was drilling his eyes into her.All four of us were in the parlor, watching Beverly and waiting for her to answer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Because I saw it," She answered, looking at him dead in the eye and not cowering away, "I saw all of us die."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">You could hear a pin drop from the four of us, but then a few seconds later we heard Eddie cluttering his way back down the stairs with all of his luggage in hand, trying to get his stuff together and not lose it.We all looked up at him with shocked looks on our face, in return, he stopped at the last step and looked at us all in confusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What'd I miss?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wait!" I said suddenly, having it click in my head as I threw up my hands.I looked back at Beverly and pointed at her, "You saw all of us die?Including Stanley in the bathtub?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Beverly nodded her head, still feeling shaken up.But I sobered up at that moment, shaking my head at her and then whipped out my phone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But I stopped that, I stopped him from dying!He's fine now in the hospital back in Atlanta, so that means that whatever you saw happening him can't be true." I explained, "There's no chance in hell that's gone happen again when Stanley is fine where he is."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What about the rest of us?" Richie asked, "Are we gonna die from some fucked up shit?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's not that simple," Beverly said simply, but it made me want to burst.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fuck simple," I snorted, "Fuck complicated, fuck it all.If you saw all of us die, either by the clown or something else with the clown, and we already spared Stanley from it, then we can all still live from this, right?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What a minute, what do you mean you've seen all of us die?" Eddie as Beverly, getting to the real question. He walked over to where we all were in the parlor, Beverly sunk in a chair and we were all standing around her, hoping to get some kind of grasp as to what was going on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Cause I gotta be honest: that's a fucked up thing to drop on somebody," Richie commented.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Every night since I left Derry I've been….having nightmares," Every explained while she wiped a tear off her face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So you have nightmares!I have nightmares, people have nightmares that doesn't mean your visions are true!" Eddie countered back with Beverly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I've watched every single one of us…" Beverly trailed off, not wanting to say anymore.That as when we heard two pairs of footsteps coming into the parlor, allows looking up to see both Bill and Mike walking into our conversation and seeing the somber setting.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You've seen e-e-e-every single one of us what?" Bill asked her, sitting next to her and looking at Beverly intently.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The same place where Stanley almost ended up, that's how we'll end," Beverly explained to him a small whisper. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How come the rest of us aren't seeing this shit?What makes her so different?" Richie asked as he walked over to the bar on the other side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The deadlights," Mike replied smoothly. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She was the only one who was c-c-caught int he deadlights," Bill explained, all pf us remembering the first time we fought the clown in the sewers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We were all touched by It, changed, deep down, like an infection or a virus.A virus, slowly, that's been growing for 27 years, the wholesome, metastasizing.It got to Stan—" Mike explained, but I cut it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It almost did, Mike," They were all looking at me now as I shook my head at him, "He's still alive, and I hardly doubt that whatever kind of fucked up magic that It's gonna do to us is gonna happen to Stanley again,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, he was the weakest," Richie commented, all of us glaring at him now as I was giving him a death glare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fuck off, Richie," I warned him in a low tone, Bill looking at Richie too in agreement that the comment was a bit too far.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Jesus Christ Rich," Bill said.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm just saying what everyone else was thinking, man," Richie said to me mostly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What Beverly has seen, it will come to pass.It's what'll happen to all of us eventually unless we stop It," Mike explained.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How in the hell are we supposed to do that?" Richie asked in disbelief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The Ritual of Chud," Mike answered back at him, both Richie and myself were giving him a shocked look, "The firsts ones that fought It, they were saying: All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"A tribal ritual?!Are you fucking kidding me, man?Alright, there's gotta be another way.That thing comes back what, every 27 years?Let's just kick the can down the road and do it then!" Richie argued on his side of what he was thinking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We're gonna able 70 years old, asshole!" Eddie argued with Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"None of us make it past 20 years, the way It happens," Beverly added, Bill was placing his hand on her shoulder as I was rubbing my face with my hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So, if we don't break this cycle, then.." Ben was piecing it together out loud.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We die," Richie answered for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Horribly," Eddie added.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, I don't need the 'horribly' part," Richie warned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well I didn't say it, she said it.Not me," Eddie argued. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey guys, look.I've seen w-w-w-what he's talking about and it's a-a-a-a-all true," Bill explained, "It's the only way.If we want this ritual to work…"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We have to remember," Mike ended it for him, now Richie was looking beyond confused.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Remember what?" He asked. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I’m just saying what everyone else was thinking, man,” Richie said to me mostly.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“What Beverly seen, it will come to pass.It’s what happen to all of su eventually unless we stop It,” Mike explained.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“How in the hell are we supposed to do that?” Richie askedin disbelief.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“The Ritual of Chud,” Mike answered back at him, both Richie and myself were giving him a shock look, “The firsts ones that fought It, they were saying: All living things must abide by the laws of the shape they inhabit.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“A tribal ritual?!Are you fucking kidding me, man?Alright, there’s gotta be another way.That thing comes back what, every 27 years?Let’s just kick the can down the road and do it then!” Richie argued on his side of what he was thinking.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’re gonna able 70 years old, asshole!” Eddie argued with Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“None of us make it past 20 years, the way It happens.” Beverly added, Bill placing his hand on her shoulder as I was rubbing my face with my hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“So, if we don’t break this cycle, then..” Ben was deicing it together out loud.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We die,” Richie answered for him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Horribly,” Eddie added.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I don’t need the ‘horribly’ part,” Richie warned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Well I didn’t say it, she said it.Not me,” Eddie argued. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hey guys, look.I’ve seen w-w-w-what he’s talking about and it’s a-a-a-a-all true,” Bill explained, “It’s the only way.If we want this ritual to work…”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We have to remember,” Mike ended it for him, now Richie was looking beyond confused.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Remember what?” He asked. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Age 12</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>October 1988</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley?" </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was standing off to the side of Stanley out new the plaza in downtown Derry, it was a sunny afternoon and with my dad still working at his job, I was going to ride my bike over to Richie's house.It was a Sunday afternoon, the smaller touches of fall were coming through and the upcoming rainstorm that was going to hit our town soon.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was odd how we all knew each other's schedules: Eddie's being the stricter because of his mother and how close she kept him besides school.Richie was more up in the air: given his parents would let him get away with murder. With Bill, his parents were lenient but not like Richie, given his parents were nice enough.Which left Stanley: his father being the Rabbi of the Jewish community of Derry.I need formally met his dad, just his mom once or twice in passing when she could pick him up from school. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">His father intimidated me, not in the way Eddie's mother did since I thought she was a bit neurotic.Stanley's father was intimating in the way that I thought he knew what was going on in my soul and head.No wonder Stanley at times felt a bit paranoid and had his cleaning regimen down to a T.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But that day he was alone under the big sycamore tree that was on the side of the plaza near the massive statue of Paul Bunyan and the amphitheater.He was looking at a book in his lap, a pair of binoculars were near this feet on the grass along with his backpack.He was surprised as he looked up and saw me standing there, giving him a look of amusement.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"H-hey there, Robin," he said in a stammer as he slammed his book down and looked beyond embarrassed that he was there.I just smiled at him as he was looking at me in shock. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I was on my way to Richie's house to study, what are you doing here?" I asked him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh, I needed a break from the Synagogue and I was just watching the birds and —" he stopped, looking at me in a puzzling look, "You're going to study with Richie?Really?" I gave him a knowing look as he raised his eyebrow at me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We're the top students in our math class and we have a big test this Thursday," I explained, "and you didn't answer my question."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I was looking at birds," he answered, having me now give him questioning look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Birds?" I asked, not wanting to sound dumb, but he grinned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, birds.I saw a couple of Blue jays out here and I wanted to watch them for a bit," Stanley explained, pointing up to the tree that was about thirty feet away from us. I looked too, hoping to see where he was pointing, but there was no such luck.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Here, come sit and I'll show you," Stanley said to me as he patted on the spot next to him.I moved to sit, seeing him hand me the binoculars and I held it over my eyes.I felt Stanley grab the binoculars gently and move it so I would follow where he was aiming me to look.Finally, after a few seconds, I saw the Blue Jay he was looking at, perched on a branch.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How pretty," I said as I was witnessing the bird moving around a bit on the branch,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"They only come out when the weather is really good, and since we're having some rain soon I think they're gonna fly out of here before it does," Stanley explained to me as I handed him the binoculars so he could watch.As soon as his eyes disappeared behind the lenses, I could see how safe and comfortable he was being in his element.I knew how it was with the others, though he was more comfortable with us compared to other kids, this was very different.He was alone, within his own thoughts.Nothing or no one was judging him or hindering him, even in how he was sitting under the tree with no fear under his skin was showing how relaxed he was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was a rare sight to see.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are Blue Jays normal around here in Derry?" I asked as he was still looking through the binoculars.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"They're really common," Stanley replied as my own gaze went over to the book that was in between us.I peered down as Stanley was still going on with his rant, "It's cool enough for them to pop out, even out here in Derry."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Huh," I said in amusement as Stanley then tore his eyes away and saw that I was grabbing his book, thumbing through the beautiful pictures of birds.He was silent, in which I was going through page by page with interest. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My mom gave it to me for my birthday last year," He explained as I smiled, seeing a particular bird perched on a branch and looking radiant with the watercolors.I grinned from one end of my mouth, "Hey…I've always wanted to ask you: Why is your name Robin?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What?" I asked, looking up from the picture and at Stanley, seeing him stammer a bit as he cleared his throat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Your name: why is it Robin?" He asked, his voice was softer now than it was before.I paused, thinking about it for a moment.It never really crossed my mind why I was named Robin since I haven't seen other girls with that name before,I never even asked my dad before because I was fine with my name.But now that I was asked this for the first time, it stumped me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't know," I replied with a shrug, "my parents were young when they had me, and they were pretty much hippies according to my dad.I don't know about my mom though," I was quiet for a moment, thinking about my mom and how little I knew about her.I could see Stanley sensing how I was going quiet with the subject of my mom.But then, it came back to me instantly and I smiled widely. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wait, I do remember!" I said excitedly, in which Stanley could see I was a bit shock from my reaction, "He told me right after I was born and they were looking me over.He said that there was a Robin outside the window of the delivery room, perched on the window sill."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was silence, having me see Stanley watch me with nothing on his lip or in his head.I felt like I said some kind of outlandish story.So then I felt sheepish, placing my hand back in my lap and feeling the redness in my cheeks.Not only did I feel silly talking about my parents and not having a blink of an eye to it, but I was doing it in front of one of my true friends whom I hold very close to my heart. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That was stupid…sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my lap as I was feeling very foolish and almost stupid.But then I saw Stanley's hand tentatively placed on my hand there in my hand, not rubbing it or squeezing.His hand was just resting on top fo my hand, having me look up slowly and see him staring at me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think it's stupid.Actually, I think it's kind of cool," He said to me sincerely, having me, for the brief moment, fell a small flutter within my lower stomach, almost like a flip.I never felt like someone worth being this close to, not with anyone else.Of course, I had the others in our Losers Club, but they weren't this close like Stanley was to me.Others wouldn't want to be caught dead near me since they thought of me having only one arm a disease of some sort, that or some kind of burden.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But with Stanley, it was different. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Really?" I asked, almost sheepish as he nodded his head.Stanley was so kind to me, though he was tough on the others who weren't being as clean or as polite as he thought they should be.Sure he would ride them hard, giving them all a hard time every once in a while.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I swear, I could have sworn he was a young adult at times with his mannerisms: folding his napkin precisely in his lap when he would eat at our house or in the cafeteria, never leaving his bike to rest on the ground but would use his kickstand instead as if it was his precious car, even down to how he would smooth out his khakis with his hands abruptly if Richie shoved him playfully.But with me, for some reason, he was kind.Not in the way others would be out of pity, but in the way that he genuinely likes me. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"If it helps, the Robin is a symbol of spring," Stanley explained, "and you're birthday's in the spring, right?March 19th?" </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah," I said, though I sounded shocked since he would remember my birthday instantly.I would leave it to Richie or Eddie to remember specific dates, but not Stanley. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That has to be another sign of your name then," Stanley concluded, "You were born on the First Day fo spring, so the name Robin fits you," He replied, in which there was another flutter in my stomach from hearing that from Stanley.This was new for me, and I didn't feel any of this from the others in our group.Okay, if I was going to tell the entire truth, maybe I felt a few moments with Bill when we would race on his bike up and down the street or swap pictures that either one of us was drawing.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But Stanley was different, and it felt…I don't know…. Raw and real.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley!"We both looked up and over Stanley's shoulder, seeing at the edge of the park on the sidewalk, was his father.He was wearing a suit, his hands on his hips as he saw both of us sitting so close on the lawn under the tree.As soon as we saw who it was, we both shout up from sitting down so close to each other, Stanley grabbing his things quickly as if he was on a tire of some sort.I watched as his dad was walking over to the both of us, only looking at his son with hawk eyes. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sorry, dad!I was just—"Stanley starts to explain as he was stammering in both freight and intimidation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Your mother and I need you at home, right now," He said in a low tone to Stanley before I found my voice, thinking that it was going to help with the situation, "Your mother was worried sick since you left the synagog."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's my fault, Mr. Uris," I started, "I distracted him when I was going by—"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let me take care fo my son, young lady," He said to me in a stern tone, having me instantly go silent with how soft and yet authoritative he sounded at me.I felt foolish, almost embarrassed as Stanley and his father stalked away, side by side.His father was talking to Stanley in a hushed tone, sounded angry with him as I saw Stanley look over his shoulder at me one more time with almost a pleading look on his face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't want you to be around someone by the looks of her, Stanley,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I bit my lower lip as I heard the incoming thunder that was bringing the storm into town.It made me realize: when with our group of friends, I knew there would still be others on the outside that wouldn't see me as the others did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As Stanley did.</p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was cool that night as I sat out on the front steps of the Inn, resting my good had on my knees as I was looking out in the distance and see the green trees on the other side of the road.The others were turning in for the night, after all of us deciding to stay.Richie and Eddie both needed to be convinced to stay, even with the guilty looks from Ben and Bill hammering into their heads that we all needed to be together.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All of us, excluding Stanley. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was thinking of him constantly since we all broke off the topic and went off to bed.I was now officially the speaker for Stanley since I had his number, so I was filling him in of what was going on after our talk was done in the parlor.It all seemed outlandish for him, hearing about this ritual that we would have to do according to Mike, all of us needing to be present and needing to face the fears again, I knew he was going through a lot himself back at the hospital.Even with the rest of the Losers being on board with Stanley staying safe in Atlanta and away from here.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">But still, it was odd.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey," I looked up at the pair of feet that were standing next to me, seeing none other than Beverly with a cigarette in her hand and a smile on her face.I smiled as she sat down next to me and fished out a lighter from her pocket before pausing to give me a wary look, "Do you mind if I smoke?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Beverly, you smoked when we were kids, you really think I'm gonna care if you smoke now?" I asked her back, seeing him pause and then shake her head as she lit her cigarette.I watched her the in a large inhale and then the smoke escaping her lips as we both sat her side by side, looking out in the distance and having some comfortable silence.Even looking down int he dumps she looked just the same as she did when we were kids: cool and calm, almost like nothing phased her.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So," Beverly said in a low tone, taking in another inhale before she spoke again, "This is a shitty situation."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No kidding," I agreed as I shifted my prosthetic arm to rest on my knees with my arm, "I forgot everything about this place, what happened the summer, and what we went through."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We all did," Beverly added, "Everything then was a blur, and now we're back in the same place we thought we were going to die in.How ironic."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How are we gonna do this, Bev?" I asked her, hoping she had some kind of insight into what was going on, "We were kids then, half of the time what we did was pure luck,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't have a clue," She replied, shrugging her shoulders, "But at least we can face this thing together, right? Mike thinks it'll work, and I don't think Mike would ever steer us wrong.I think it's what happened before: we were together and we thought we killed it.And if we can stop what I've seen seeing all this time.Robin, I don't think any of it will happen to us."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We're not all together though," I reminded her, seeing her pause in that thought as I tapped my knee with my fingers, "I mean, not to sound mean about it, but I'm glad Stanley's not here and dealing with this shit."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think he can't handle it?" Beverly asked, in which I gave her a sour look. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course he can! I didn't say that!" I rebuked her intensely, seeing her give me a knowing look now.One of those looks that she would give to show that she knew more than you would.I raised my eyebrow at her, not catching it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What?" I asked, seeing her soft smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"First of all, the fact that you saved Stanley back there in Atlanta….was very brave.I don't think anyone else that we know would be able to do that and say sane like you are," She reassured me as she squeezed my arm with her hand.I looked down at her wrist briefly, noticing something there along her pale skin that almost seemed like discoloring of her skin.Like a bruise of some sort.Beverly saw me look and she instantly pulled her hand away to hide in her lip, almost being sheepish.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Secondly, I do remember the both of you having your own kind of relationship, not like the rest of us did with each other," Beverly went on as if me seeing her wrist didn't happen at all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, seeing her chuckle as she inhaled her cigarette.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I think you do.Ever since I met you guys, you and Stanley have always had each other's back.You can call it protective, or you can it some kind of security thing, but you two were never that far away from each other when it came to our group hangouts,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He and I got each other, big deal," I rolled it off my shoulder as if it was nothing to me, though in the back of my head I was letting it sink in.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Not to mention you just got all defensive for him when I said that he must not be able to handle it," Beverly ended her accusation with me, having me see how she was watching me see my reaction to her accusation.I said nothing now, looking a bit sheepish as she chuckled and bumped her shoulder with my own.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Oh, come on, Robin. I can read you like a book, even back then," She replied smoothly as she took one more large inhale and we both watched the smoke escape to the sky, "You two had your own little world together, it's was kind of cute to watch.Even made Richie jealous a few times in how you and Stanley meshed together so well."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Richie didn't say anything to me about it," I mumbled, trying it get it all sorted in my head as Beverly grinned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He was too afraid you would punch him like you did to Greta," She commented.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You didn't see that," I countered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Nope, but Eddie told me about it," Beverly replied, having me feel a bit stiff as I was getting all of these notions that were floating through me in order.But it seemed like too much as I saw Beverly hand my her cigarette.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You need it more than I do," She replied, having me sigh and take a long inhale.The burn felt good in my lungs, though it's been a while since I smoked.Once again we were in stillness, nothing being said for a few long moments as I finished the cigarette.I then stamped it out with my shoe before letting out one more sigh.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"If we're gonna fight this thing," I said, thinking to myself for a brief moment before finding my voice again, "I want us to stick together, all of us, not just to kill this thing off but….we new Stanley that much.We need to prove that thing wrong that we won't die."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think we can prove it wrong?" Beverly asked almost in a low tone, sounding a bit too serious for me to handle as I gave her a reassuring look.I then placed my hand on her arm, seeing her look a bit scared just thinking about how we could all potentially die if we don't do this.This was all tossed up in the air, and no one knew where it was going to fall.All I could do, if we had to, was to help defeat It and get our lives back in order before others will be lost. We almost lost Stanley, which hit me the most in the stomach and it made this whole situation a bit more personal.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">All I could picture was Stanley’s face in my head, his head against the pillow in the hospital room before I came to Derry.His sincere face looking right at me in hopes that I was going to come back to him and be safe in all of this.I made him a promise to finish this, that we would all finish this.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I couldn’t go back on that promise with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“I know we can,” I saidcalmly, seeing Beverly look at me now and see how calm I was about all of this and not even flinching,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“We’re gonna do this, for Stanley’s sake.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>October 1988</b>
</p><p class="p1">I was perched over my newer prosthetic arms hat I just got from the doctor's office, my other hand was having a paintbrush in tow and some markers on the side as I was looking down and putting on some new designs along the surface.It was a rainy day, more like a rainy evening while my dad was working next to me on his own easel.We both were in his studio, enjoying the softer silence of the rainy day and each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I didn't tell my dad about what Stanley's father said to me a few days before, right before the rain came, and drove everyone to stay inside.What he said about me was enough for me to feel beyond terrible, but I didn't want to tell anyone anything since I was afraid of him also.I didn't even say anything to the rest of the group, even when I ran off to Richie's house and Richie saw that I was a bit riled up.But I think Richie knew too well that I wasn't going to tell him no matter how many times he would pry.But it also didn't help that Richie found out via Stanley.According to Richie, Stanley called later that night after I went home and asked if I was mad at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"If it helps, I know his dad is a dick," Richie said to me to make me feel a bit better as we were walking side by side to school the following day, going to our math class together.I shrugged, hearing Richie going on, "I'm serious.Known it for years.You thought Eddie's mom was bad, Stanley's dad is a pure dick.I wouldn't worry about it too much," </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Thanks, Richie," I thanked him, seeing that he was trying to make me feel better.</em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>"You're welcome, milady," He replied in his bad attempt of a British accent. </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's coming along great, Robin," My dad said as he looked over my shoulder and saw what I was drawing on the prosthetic.I grinned, seeing my work along the surface.I was attempting to make some vines along my arms the would have leaves and flowers along the top and wrapped around the arm.My dad would help with some of the smaller details, but he wanted me to do most of the work since this was my prosthetic.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks," I said, getting another color ready while the rain was beating down on the window harder and the small hint of thunder was heard int he distance, "I'm trying to get this to look better."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It looks wonderful as it is," He reassured me as he patted my shoulder, "Remember what I told you: it's mostly passion, not practice.You're getting better and better at this day by day,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know," I said in agreement as we heard some knowing at the front door.My dad stood up abruptly, both of us staring out of the open door that would lead out.I gave him a worried look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stay here, honey," He said to me as he walked out and away from me.I felt unease looking back at the admin front of me on top of the small table and thinking of what I wanted to draw next.Of course, being the daughter of an artist and someone who did this for a living, I would be my own worst critic.The others would tell me otherwise, especially Bill who was an artist himself. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">We were even swapping some drawings that we've done when we were hanging out at either my house or his house.The others were present too, but with Bill and I, we were in our universes when it came to art.Though I could tell from time to time Stanley looking out of the corner of my eye as he was with Eddie and Richie trying to tune out one of their arguments about superheroes and their powers.I tried to ignore the stares once or twice, but they were there.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin, come down here please,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I heard my dad call out from the front door, having me worry now since he sounded a bit serious than usual.I walked away reluctantly as I made my way over to the entryway and the front door.At the door, which was wide open and the roaring sounds of the rain was evident, were two police officers that looked grave.My dad too looked a bit concerned as I was approached them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We're sorry for coming so late," The first officer said to my dad as I stood next to him, feeling she arm around my shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's no problem," He said to the officers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"There was an incident with your neighbors a few blocks down, and we're going door to door to see if anyone knows anything," The second officer explained to the both of us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Who does it involve?" My dad asked in curiosity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The Denbroughs," He replied, having me stiffen up a bit now as I heard the name.I was shocked, instantly thinking of Bill and something happening to him or his family. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are they okay?" I asked, all of the adults not looking down at me.The officers were in shock from how outspoken I was, and yet my dad didn't even flinch from how I was talking to the officers without a thread of fear or hesitance.They even gave my dad a look in hopes that it was okay in what I was going to be told.My dad nodded, the first officer shifting a bit before he cleared his throat. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We got a call from Mr. Denbrough about his youngest son who's gone missing about two hours ago,"I looked at him with wide eyes,not moving or saying anything else now as I felt my dad's hand on my shoddier squeeze me right after he heard the news. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Georgie?" I asked, sounding so shocked by the news.My dad even then looked over at me with a raised eyebrow since I knew his name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yes, Georgie Denbrough.He left the house two hours ago and hasn't been seen since.We're going door to door to see if anyone has seen or heard from him.He was last seen wearing a yellow raincoat and rain boots." The second officer explained to me as I was on the verge of tears. It was so hard to hear that Georgie would be gone, missing mostly, but none the less gone.He was too sweet, too kind, and too young to be missing.What would have happened to him?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We haven't seen him at all," My dad epoxied as I was still trying to figure it out next to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Have you seen him, young lady?" The second officer asked me, having me look up at him with my big eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin," My dad interrupted, "Her name is Robin."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sorry, Robin," The second officer corrected himself.I then slowly shook my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No, I haven't," I replied, then seeing the first officer take out one of his notepads and a pencil, having me seem that he was a bit meow serious and stern compared to the second officer.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Did Georgie seem like a boy that would run away?" he asked, having me look at him almost in shock as he asks that. Even my dad seemed shocked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He's six years old, sir," My dad said to him, yet the officer was a bit shocked, "In my opinion that's a bit young for someone to run away."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He wouldn't run away," I said in agreement, "He's a sweet boy."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We know that this is usual for us to ask this, but we're already having a few young kids disappearing or running away the past few weeks and we're trying to see if there's some kind of link to all of this and Georgie's disappearance," The second officer tried to explain to the both of us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know his brother and his parents, sir," I explained some more, almost sounding a bit too bold with how I was talking to him, "Georgie wouldn't run away,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The two officers were looking at each other, trying to figure this all out, but I was still scared and sad to hear that Georgie was gone.But it made me think of someone else in that house, who must have been needing someone to talk to or to help.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Dad," I said suddenly as I looked up at my dad, "I wanna go over there and talk to Bill."My dad then gave me an uncomfortable look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Honey that might not be a good idea," He explained, having me look devastated at him since I couldn't go over to my friend. He had to have been more devastated than I was before it was his younger brother.Georgie adored Bill, would follow him like he was some kind of superhero, and although we saw Bill as out leader, Georgie saw Bill as a God of some sort.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Why not?" I asked, not understanding.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The family going through a lot right now, sweetheart.Sometimes, when something like this happens, all we can do is give them space and come back to them later," My dad reasoned, the officers were watching and seeing how my dad was talking to me more like an adult than a young child.A part of me still wanted to go to Bill and see if he was okay since he was my friend, but I had to also have to listen to my dad and go with what he wanted me to do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Your dad is right, Robin," The second officer said in agreement, "We just came from the house and things there are a bit delicate," I knew that trying to say anything else would probably be futile, and with reluctance, I nodded my head. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, thank you for your time.If you know anything about Georgie and his whereabouts, please let us know.And just to let you know, we're going to be implementing a curfew staring in November at 7:00 pm until we can get a better handle on the recent disappearances," The first officer informed my father as he was putting away his notepad and pencil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Of course, we'll let you know if we need anything," My dad said to the officers.As we were watching the both of them walk back out in the rain, another clap of thunder coming through the area over the coldness of the rain, I was leaning next to my father and we were just embracing each other.My dad was holding me a bit closer at that moment when we were watching the police car roll away and to the next house down on our right.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I felt beyond terrible that my friend lost his brother.Why Georgie?He was so pure with a heart of gold and so young to have something like this happen to him.Bill ended his friends, now more than ever, but I was stuck not knowing what to do or how to help Bill. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Let's go have some dinner, okay, honey?" My dad asked me, having me nod sadly as he was about to steer me into the warmth and safety of our house.I was walking a few steps, and before my father closed the door, I heard one more clap of thunder that was closer than before.I turned my head to peer out at the street, seeing something in the briefest of moments near the storm drain that was right across the street in front of our neighbor's house.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I couldn't have sworn I saw the small glimpse of a red balloon inside the storm drain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mike was taking us to the Barrens first thing in the morning, the rest of us following him since he some kind of idea what was going on and what we needed to do.The only other person who knew about it was Bill, and of course, if Bill was going to go through with it, then we were going to follow him too.That morning, even with the wisp of a dream about Stanley in the back of my head, I shot Stanley a quick text that we were about to go through with a plan from Mike.It felt like Stanley was here, but yet he wasn't.Almost like his spirit and his conscience was there with me in my back pocket of my phone. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was wearing jeans, sneakers, my prosthetic arm, a white shirt with an army green light jacket that was rolled to my elbows, and my hair braided down and draped over my shoulder.I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, so staying light in my clothing and comfortable seemed reasonable.So there we were, walking through our own childhood town and seeing the familiar shops and streets that we once ran around it and ran through. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was eery, and even though we were all full-grown, it felt like we were kids again trying to navigate the area that we thought was against us.All of those adults that didn't believe us, they thought we were crazy.That was the beyond devastating part of all of us: how there was not one adult on our side. Not even my dad, whom I thought was going to know what we went through and try to help. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">And now we were the adults, but it was all happening all over again.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The sun was breathing down on us, even that early in the morning while we were weaving our way through the tall grass and the trails that were made from previous walkers and travelers. I watched the other as they were walking in front of me, seeing how they too were having all the memories coming back to them.Mike was leading the charge, Bill seemed more reserved in his walk. Beverly was lost in her own head, Eddie and Richie walked as if this was the last thing either one of them wanted to do, which left Ben and I.I think we were both in shock with what was going on, but we were still going along for the ride. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was in the back, watching with memories slowly coming through of the plenty of times we came here as children in hopes to escape the torments of the outside world.It was our haven, even if it was going along the barren and no one else would a sensible mind would venture down there, even with the occasional run-in with Henry Bowers and his gang.But this was mostly ours, and for good reason.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Things were looking way more familiar now as we were being ushered under the trees and among the faint sounds of the water in the river.It was a familiar feeling, and within moments we were all experiencing the same thing. But Ben, who was weaving his way up to the front as Mike was lagging behind a bit, I saw how he slowed down and drank it all in.We were doing it too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The Barrens," Beverly voiced.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This is where we went after the rock fight," Ben said in a cheesy grin,</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The clubhouse!" I said in excitement as we were all picking up our pace and looking around on the ground, trying to find the obvious sign that the place was close by. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You built that for us!" Beverly said to Ben.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, the hatch's gotta be around here somewhere," Richie said in determination as we both looked around on the ground with Eddie not too far behind. I was hoping to find it first, almost like a competition as we were all searching the area almost spread out. Walking in front of the others a little bit, I was tapping my foot hoping to hear the floorboard that was used as a door.But nothing, which made me look up at the others in front of me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know what, I think the door was more…" Ben trailed off over to my left, making me half turn to hear him.But when I turned, the ground below my feet gave out in a creak fo wood, making me scream out and fall into darkness with dust and soil around me as I hit the ground on my back, side, coving my barely in case something else was going hit me on the head. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It took a few seconds before the soil and dust to settle, lightly scattering over me, but I was mostly okay since the ground I landed on was soft earth.I was frozen for a moment, thinking that it was worse than it was.But it wasn't, and I heard the others rushing over.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Robin?" Eddie asked from above, having me roll over on my back and look up at the sky.I could see 6 other heads poking over the edges, looking down at me as I shook off some of the soil.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I found it," I said in a cough, rolling back over and get back on my feet.Instantly, I knew we were in the clubhouse, the familiar beams, and how big it was thanks to Ben.It was mostly intact, some moss was now covering the beams and of course some spider webs and other long term residues.But in the end, it still looked good as I was walking around the area crunched down, way tot all now for this place. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I could hear the others coming now to join me as I was getting a wave of familiarity and peace in this small fortress we made for ourselves.It was a safe haven for us, a hangout after school where we didn't want to go home just yet, and most of all: it was our home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The official clubhouse of the Losers Club.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>December 1988</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Most of the time we were hanging out with Bill, hoping to help him feel better since his world was ultimately shattered.He was determined to find his brother, thinking that Georgie was out there somewhere and we only had to find him.Bill was the last one to see him, helping him make the paper boat that Georgie took outside in the rain to let it sail in the gutter water. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bill felt guilt, guilt beyond words.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">We tried to reassure him and let him know that Bill had nothing to do with what happened to Georgie and how he was gone, but of course, being Bill, Bill was stubborn and not letting it up easily.He had a gut feeling that Georgie could be found, that he could find him if anyone was willing to look for him.But his parents were slowly giving up and moving on, almost being shells and not wanting to engage in Bill.It was a bit hardening to see since Bill was then who was broken and needing someone to be with him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That's when we stepped him.We wanted to show Bill that we were there in case he needed us to be there.At times he was fine, but we knew there were moments where he would eventually break. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">If Bill thought his brother was still out there and in trouble, then we were going to be behind him with that too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was the only one left out of this deal, but the others would take turns in letting Bill sleepover at their homes from time to time. Eddie's mother even was letting him sleepover with a lot of restrictions and rules with it, to which both Bill and Eddie were grateful.I knew my dad wouldn't let him sleepover with just the two of us alone, so I would host group sleepovers once a month thanks to the blessings of my dad. Thankfully we all slept out in the living room with a massive comforter blanket in the middle and our own blankets and pillows.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One night back in December, when they were all sleeping at my house, I woke up to hear Billy softly crying into his pillow.He was facing away from me in the middle, Richie and Eddie on one side of him leaving Stanley and me on the other side.I watched from my spot next to Bill in the wee hours of the morning, seeing Bill's backside as he was crying. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">One part of me wanted to reach out and touch his back, to show him that he was okay.But it seemed too much, maybe he needed to be alone.No one else was awake, and the last thing I wanted to do was push the boundaries </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He'll be okay," I heard a whisper behind me as I froze, slowly moving around to face the opposite way.There was Stanley, his head on his pillow, and his blanket up to his shoulder as he was watching me.He too looked a bit saddened with what was going on, but he wasn't crying.Stanley was never one to show too much emotion at once, he was more grounded than that.But I saw it in his eyes and how soft his face was as we locked eyes on each other.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How do you know?" I asked in a hushed tone, seeing him think for a second before he responded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Because he's brave," Stanley whispered in reply, simple as that as I rose my eyebrow at him to show him I didn't know what he was saying, "Bill doesn't give up on things easily."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But it's…it's his brother," I whispered in fear as I was thinking of how hard it was for Bill to go through with this and feel alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think he won't be able to find him?" Stanley asked, me looking at him in a hard look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No," I replied so easily, seeing Stanley give me some kind of smile now as I was scooting a bit closer to him so that we weren't going to be heard by Bill or disturb him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think so either," he agreed with me, "Bill's not gonna stop until he's found.But he just needs to let it out.I guess that's what people need to do to grieve, at least that's what my dad says,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stanley paused, biting the inside of my lip in deep thought before he whispered some more, sounding more intimate than he did moments before.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know, I don't see you the way my dad sees you," he said in the softest whisper, having me rearrange my head on my pillow as I gave him a quizzing look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What do you mean?" I asked.I noticed how he was looking more concerned, his curls were against the pillow so carefully as he shifted and clutched his blanket with his fingers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What my dad said that day in the park," he commented, in which I wanted to stop the conversation then and there as I was about to speak when he kept going, "It wasn't right what he said, I know that.You're someone I would want to see all the time because you're my friend. That's the truth, and I hope you know that." I gave him a sweet smile, hearing how strong and sincere he was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Stanley was always truthful in what he would say and what was on his mind, even when at times he would be a bit harsh.But hardly would be a lie, especially to us in the Losers Club.And the fact that he thought of me as a sincere friend and someone he wanted to be around.It was a warmth beneath my skin that was once again evident from a simple gesture that Stanley gave me.It was soothing and warm, and as we both smiled at each other and fell asleep facing each other, there was a sense of protectiveness there around us as we were all sleeping on my living room floor.I felt safe with the four of them, and most of all with Stan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>June 1989</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I slammed my locker shut, finally being able to have a breath since it was the last day fo school and we were officially on summer vacation. The heat of summer was already creeping in two weeks beforehand and most of the students were feeling the need to escape and have fun, but now that it was officially here, it was time to find something to do with the rest of the Loser's Club.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ever since I got the news of Georgie Denbrough's disappearance, others were gone too.At least ten other kids were lost or went missing, which brought in a very tense mood in the air for everyone.The 7 pm curfew was in full swing, which left our group to only hang out for a few hours after school and all of the weekends to be together.Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't but we made do.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">"Heya Robin," Stanley walked over to stand next to me by my locker as I grinned at him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey Stan," I talked, the both of us starting to walk down the hallway in our crowded school, going with the flow of the crowd as everyone was heading outside in the first signs of the summer sun, "Excited for the summer?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sure," Stanley replied with a shrug of his shoulders as we were trying to we've together through the students and stay together, "I'm still practicing for my Bar Mitzvah later on this summer, but other than that I have nothing else going on.How about you?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I need to practice my swimming, so my dad has me taking swim lessons over at the local community center for at least all of July," I explained to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Swimming, really?You're not that bad of a swimmer," Stanley commented in confusion as we turned a corner and down a set of stairs to make it to the first floor of the school.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My doctor wants me to get more muscle strength and to be more mobile in my arm," I explained, "Plus it's better than all the running I'm doing after school for the track teams.It'll be a break."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're a good runner though," Stanley said to me in reassurance as we were going into the main hallway, seeing our other friends right in front of us coming out of their last class together and walking three across.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I know, but I need a break from it," I reasoned, "Besides, I want to be able to see your Bar Mitzvah later on this summer anyhow,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think it's gonna be a big deal," Stanley tried to reason as I nudged him with my shoulder.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It is a big deal," I reminded him, then hearing Eddie called out from in front of us, looking over his shoulder as we were approaching the other three friends. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley, Robin!" Eddie said to us as I squished between Eddie and Bill and Stanley between Bill and Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey Stan, what happens at a Bar Mitzvah anyway?It says they slice the tip of your d-d-d-dick off?" Bill asked in curiosity.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah and I think the Rabbi's gonna pull down your pants!" Richie exclaimed, "Then he's gonna turn to the crowd and say, 'where's the beef?' " We all chuckled as I saw Stanley giving me a quick look before he went beet red.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"At the Bar Mitzvah, I read from the Torah, I make a speech, and suddenly….I'm a man!" Stanley explained with a throw of his arms. We were then walking past Henry Bowers and his goons, all of whom were giving the boys nasty looks and were gazing on them like they were lions about to pounce.I kept walking with the group, none of us wanting to make eye contact as we were about to turn a corner and head out the side of the school.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think they'll sing my yearbook? Richie asked all of us, " 'Dear Richie, sorry for taking a hot steamy dump in your backpack.Have a good summer.' "I was about to laugh when I saw in front of us someone who was walking in a beeline over towards us, but she was looking past us.It was Greta, of course, it would be.Since I hit her in the nose and jaw, Greta and I have been avoiding each other, and though people were grateful that I smacked from sense into her, Greta was still a bully. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">She just avoided me at all costs. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I grabbed Stanley's backpack inactively and pulled him to the side just in the knick of time before Greta sailed past us.Stanley was both shocked from my pull to get him out of the way and from how Greta was on some great big mission and was barreling through our group. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks," Stanley said in a shaky breath since it all happened so fast.I released his backpack while Eddie snorted.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She's turning in a bitch these days," Eddie grumbled as we were finally making it to one of the doors that would lead out in the lawn. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Must be her time of the month," Richie said lightly, in which I gave him a cold look and the other grimaced.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Beep Beep!That's gross!" Stanley grimaced as Richie threw up his hands.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't yell at me for speaking the truth," Richie countered back as I gave him a small smack in agreement with Stanley, "Ouch!Okay, I won't speak this way in front of a lady, which is Robin.Mrs. K doesn't count."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What's my mom have to do with it?" Eddie asked in a bitter tone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Well, she's not a lady, not since I went over to her room last night.Tell me Eds, were we too loud for you last night?" Richie asked calmly as Eddie looked at him in pure horror and punched him hard in the arm.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Beep Beep, asshole!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p1">"Best, feeling, ever!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah?Try tickling your pickle for the first time," Richie joked with Stanley as we were all dumping our homework and assignments in the trash can right out in front of the school.Everyone was trying to scatter and get out of the are to start their summer, whereas we were just planning on what to do that afternoon.At least the boys were going to go do something, I had a plan with my dad to celebrate my last day of school with some ice cream and watch our favorite summer movies. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow?" Eddie asked the group when he threw his backpack back on.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"My training," Richie answered. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What training," I asked with a raised eyebrow. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Streetfighter!" The others were rolling their eyes from his answer as Eddie was giving him a sincere look of confusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's how you wanna spend your summer?Inside an arcade?" He asked, not assumed as Richie though for a clear split second before he answered.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Beats being inside Eddie's mother!" He said in confidence, holing up his hand for Stan to high five before Stanley grabbed his wrist to place it back down.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What if we go to the quarry?" Stanley asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We can g-go to the Barrens," Bill said to the group too, none of us saying a word about it since he seemed so determined about it.The Barrens wasn't an ideal place for kids to hang out most adults would try and steer their kids away from going anywhere near there. A lot of things could be hidden down amongst the trees and the drain outs, but of course, there were ghost stories fo bodies being there amongst other things.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked away from the boys for a brief moment to see a mom standing by two police cars that were parked on the other side of the street, two cops were standing behind her.They all were watching the kids climbing out of the school and walking away to their summers, and I could see the grave look on the mom's face.I knew who it was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Betty Ripon's mom," I said in a quiet tone to the others, seeing them all look too with grave looks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Does she really expect to see her coming out of the school?" Stanley asked next to me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't know," Eddie answered, "As if Betty Ripson's been hiding in Home Ec for the last few weeks."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You think they'd actually find her?" Stanley asked a second question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sure," Richie commented, "In a ditch, all decomposed, covered in worms and maggots, smelling like Eddie's mom's underwear."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shut up!That's fucking disgusting," Eddie scolded him with a rolling of his eyes.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She's not d-d-dead," Bill reminded Richie," She's m-m-m-missing."He never wanted to think of the other kids that were gone, including his younger brother, is dead.That sounded too morbid to be real, so he would assume that they were all missing.They had to be, according to him, since they were all going so fast and there was no real explanation for it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sorry Bill," Richie said to him in an apology, "She's missing," He informed the rest of the group and we all nodded in agreement.We finally got to walking together side by side on the sidewalk away from the school, I was next to Stanley within our walk as Richie spoke some more, "You know, the Barrens aren't that bad.Who doesn't love to splasharound in shitty water?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was abruptly silent, all of us looking over to see him being slammed to the ground by his backpack.Henry had his backpack in a death grip as Stanley was shoved by Richie's body as they both fell to the ground, leaving Stanley's Kippah being flown off his head.Patrick, a goon of Henry Bowers grabbed the Kippah and sneered at Stanley</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Nice Frisbee, flamer!" He said in a joke as he then chucked it away from us, having me instantly stand up as Stanley was trying to grasp it before it flew.The Kippah landed on the other side of the street, I stood right in front of Patrick as he suddenly saw how close I was to him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Back off, Patrick," I warned him as I made a fist with my one hand.At first he did nothing, almost waiting to do something, but he looked down and saw my fist next to my body.I knew plenty of kids were there, if not they heard, about my Greta punch two years prior. It was on the mouths' of the other students for weeks on end, and truth be told I thought most people forgot about it.But then again, Henry and his goons were never a threat to me, ever.But now seeing how close Patrick was and how close I was to punching him too because of what he did to Stanley, I must have thought this as going to be round too.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't worry about it," Henry said in a low tone to Patrick, grasping his am and showing him away from me.His eyes, though, were looking at me as if he could rip me to pieces.I bet in his mind he was cursing that I was a girl and he was so close to tormenting me like he was doing to the others.The both of them walked away from them, Stanley was right behind me while they were walking away.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You s-s-s-suck Bowers!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">We all looked over at Bill, who looked like he was fuming and was on the verge of snapping something in half.I was surprised by his outburst, as were the others since we then saw Henry froze and stood still.His other friends stopped too, not knowing what to do since they were waiting for Henry. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shut up, Bill," Eddie waned him as we saw Henry turning on his heel and staring our leader down.He slowly walked over, as if he was talking his prey while the others were watching in amusement behind Henry.Richie, Eddie, Stanley, and I could only watch in anticipation and in horror to see what Henry was going to do. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You s-s-say something….B-b-billy?" Henry asked in a high pitched mocking tone.He then pointed one finger to Bill, almost in a threatening way, "You got a free ride this year, because of your little brother.The ride's over Denbrough,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He then looked over to where the two policemen and Betty's mom were, the rest of us were looking too.One of the officers was his father, and since we all knew that his dad was a cop, we never knew if he was going to fly off the handle.Sure we heard stories of his dad being hard on him at home, but we never encountered his dad. He was the Chief of police at Derry, not someone you'd want to be caught in the crossfire with. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Henry's father was watching our interaction, mostly Henry, and I could see that look in his eyes that he was telling Henry something.I thought the look Henry would give us was bad, but now I knew where he got this look from, and his father's look was deadlier. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Summer's gonna be a hurt train, for you and your faggot friends," Henry warned Bill in a low tone, licking his palm and smacking Bill lightly on the face with it before he turned on his heel and walked away with his goons in tow.I sighed, looking across the street where the thrown Kippah was still on the ground.No cars were coming through, so I ran across the street and grabbed it within my fingers before I looked up to see Henry's father look at me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">HIs look to me, in comparison to Henry, was a bit softer and less agitated.he seemed more remorseful in pst staring at me, a 13-year-old girl with one prosthetic arm with a band of misfits.I didn't feel threatened by the look, but more intrigued by it as I slowly walked away and handed the Kippah back to Stanley.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wish he'd go missing," Eddie said in a bitter tone as Henry and his friends hopped in his car and drove off like a bat out of hell.Stanley was grateful as he dusted off his Kippah and placed it back on his head.Stanley looked sheepish when he got it again, giving me a sincere look now to show that he was grateful for me standing up for him. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks," He said to me as I nodded.I knew Stanley was brave in his sense, but for something like standing up to Henry, that was a different kind of bravery.I didn't mind at all since Henry only liked to prey on who he assumed were weak.Stanley wasn't, not to me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"No problem," I replied.Richie even patted me on the back as if I did a bang-up job, having me give him a sour look.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Damn, first you punch Greta, and now you almost threaten the neighborhood pyromaniac," Richie commented to me as we were walking again, showing my hand in my pocket and shaking my head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The kids weird, pretty harmless but weird," I reminded Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But he's friends with Henry," Bill said to Richie in an argument.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"So, you can be a pea sized bird brain and be friends with Henry," Eddie snorted as I chuckled, the five of us walking out into our summer together.Even with a curfew set in sone for us, I had a feeling we were going to make the best of it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Who knew it was going to be the worst.</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">This was so much smaller than I thought, but it looked just the same as it did before when we were kids.The walls were still intact and the beams were still holding up the clubhouse from collapsing, which felt like a miracle in itself. I was grinning from seeing our old clubhouse as the others were slowly making their way down carefully, using the steps.I dusted off the dirt and soil from my jacket as everyone else came down the old steps carefully.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Way to make am entrance," Richie said to me as he clasped me on the shoddier, in which I gave him a playful glare while he looked me up and down, "You good?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm good," I replied, gazing around the small clubhouse that was underground.A few things were still left there from our last encounter: Some chairs we snagged from around town, a table that Ben made after we found the part for him, and a few our own knick-knacks that we forgot to get when we left Derry one by one.One thing that I found in the corner, in particular that caught my eye, was small enough to walk over still in my crouched position and kneel on the ground.It was hidden under some of the dirt and a little bit of debris, not pushing it aside I found what was hiding there and I had a small grin on my face.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was one of my journals.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Huh," I said in amazement, pulling up and feeling the moist papers sticking together in some places and a bit fo residue on the cover. I could see my name inside of the front cover, the bad handwriting that I had when I was younger since I was attempting to be better at my handwriting with my one hand. I stood back up, not trying to knock my head and walk over to where there was a bit of light from the opening of the clubhouse and I started flipping through some of the pages as the others were going through some of the remaining artifacts too.</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>October 1989</b>
</p><p class="p1">"It's my turn!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Alas, dear Spaghetti man, tis not!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shut the hell up and give me the hammock!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I looked up from my spot in the corner of the clubhouse, our new clubhouse to be exact as Eddie and Richie were once again fighting over the use of the hammock that was installed over the summer.It was always a fight to use it, so none of us were surprised in how they were reacting and how we weren't reliant got them both.At first, it was a bit comical, but now we were just over it.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Mike was helping his grandfather on the farm for the day, Bill was making his way over from his house after he promised his dad he would finish his homework and his chores.It felt the five of us at the clubhouse that afternoon, which was humid for an October afternoon. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben was working on fixing one of the beams that needed a bit of maintenance, something we all knew was going to keep his mind busy since Beverly left.It felt like we were missing a piece in our puzzle since she left, we were all feeling it. Bill and Ben were affected the most, something inside of them almost died a little bit. The rest of us missed her, but with those two, we all felt like we had our heart nearly broken because of what we went through and how we survived together. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was like a heartbreak that was waiting to happen.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Jesus," I muttered while I looked up and saw both of them bickering.I was so close throwing my shoe at them both to stop as Stanley walked down the steps.He stopped at the bottom step, seeing Richie and Eddie pester each other. He then rolled his eyes, a bit dramatically, as he walked over to where I was and looked at me in question.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How long have they been arguing over the hammock?" Stanley asked as I groaned.I could have sworn at that moment I heard Eddie shriek and try to smack Richie from another rude comment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Since last month practically," I dryly answered, hearing him chuckle as we both looked over to see Eddie Richie almost snagging in a fistfight, 'If they fight into Halloween I'm gonna chuck my shoe at them,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's very likely," Ben said in agreement with me as Stanley then pointed to my journal in my lap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're writing in a journal?" He asked, almost a bit amused with it.I nodded my head as he was lowering himself to sit next to me against the wall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm working on my handwriting.It's been a struggle with my…one arm," I felt a bit uneasy then, showing him how I was struggling with how I had to simple tasks jut was writing.It was hard at times, especially when I would be frustrated or would have a bad day.I could see Stanley barely looking at what I was doing in the journal before I cleared my throat and closed it gently.At the end of the journal, tucked I and barely seen, there was a folded paper and an envelope. I took out the paper and showed it to Stanley.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I was trying to think of what I was going to write when I write to Beverly," I admitted to him, seeing him look at the letter as I sighed and placed it on top of my journal, "She wrote back about a week ago,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How is she?" Ben asked, both Stanley and I looking over to see him watching me with some hope in his eyes.He was frozen with the beam, a sense of hope was etched on his face. Ididn't know about the rest of the group and how they didn't see it, but I sensed there were feelings that Ben had with Beverly.Ever since we became good friends with her months before, right at the beginning of summer before all of the nightmares we went through, Ben was looking out for and with Beverly any time I was looking.The other I felt weren't paying attention too much.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Not Until the sewer kiss.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She's great," I said to Ben as I was then opening up my journal and digging through some of the pages to retrieve Beverly's letter that she sent me.I opened it up, skimming through some of the letters to tell Ben what she wrote to me, "She' started her school and she likes it….she's thinking of starting some art classes next school year….and she misses us,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Ben's face was a bit warm now that he heard what was in the letter, and I could see how maybe he was slightly hoping that she mentioned him at all.I felt bad for him since I knew more about it than the others did.The rest of the users Club was just as sad when she left, there was no mistake there.But It was different with Bill and Ben, but especially Ben. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"What are you going to write?" Stanley asked me, having me look at him for a brief moment to think about it before I got out my original paper and my pencil in hand.I thought about it for a moment before I started writing and speaking to Stanley.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How Eddie and Richie are idiots, fighting over the hammock again," I said to him, seeing Richie and Eddie look over when I mentioned their name.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How dare you!" Richie said in a huff, getting up from the hammock, "I'm not an idiot!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Ha!" he twirled around as Eddie jumped into the hammock with a look of victory on his face, in which Richie kicked the air in defeat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Damnit!" Richie huffed as Eddie giggled in glee.Richie walking over to the both of us, no longer bother or mad, and sat down on my other side against the wall.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm also writing about how Ben's making our clubhouse the best in Maine," I reported in a grin, both Richie and Stanley grinning as well while Ben was blushing against the beam he was working on.Ben even hid his face in his arm for a brief moment.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And I'm also writing in how we all miss her," I concluded as I finished the last part of the letter.Richie was watching em finish it off with a grin on his face as he gave me a gentle nudge on the side.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know, for someone who only has one arm—" He stopped as I immediately was giving him a look to choose his next words carefully, he just held up his hand sin font of himself as an act of defense, "You have great handwriting."I grinned at him, seeing that he was genuinely telling the truth as I patted his shoulder with my smirk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks, Richie.You know, for someone who's nickname is Trashmouth, you say such nice things from time to time," I complimented him, seeing him give me one of his shy grins before I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Darlin'," He said to me in a southern accent as he waved his hand at me dramatically, "I do declare you're gonna make my Edward jealous with your antics!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Shut the fuck up, Richie!" Eddie shrieked from his spot in the hammock as I chuckled.Richie got up from the ground and walked over to Eddie.It left me to sit there against the wall with Stanley again, the both of us just sitting and not saying anything for a few moments.For some reason, the way Stanley was watching me with something behind his eyes.I couldn't read it, but it was bothering me since I couldn't read him like I usually would.Something was heavy on his mind, that much. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You okay, Stanley?" I asked him, seeing him finally blink and get out some kind of trance that he was in. He nodded his head a bit too fast and shot up from his spot.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm fine," He replied shortly, the both of us hearing two sets of feet above us that were descending the steps into the clubhouse.He shot up from sitting next to me and made his way over to the end of the strip, meeting with Bill and Mike who were finally joining us for our hangout.I looked back down at my journal closing it up and still trying to figure out what was wrong with Stanley</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">What did I do?<b></b></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Hey Losers"All of us looked up from our spots over to the dark corner of our clubhouse, hearing the darker tone of voice within the blackness</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Time to float,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I was frozen in my spot, my journal still in my hand like a death grip as the others were scampering a bit, all of thinking that we were going to see the infamous clown again in front of us.Mike grabbed a baseball bat, Ben fell into a chair with seconds from tripping himself, and I saw Eddie towers in the corner in pure fear.None of us were ready for a fight, let alone seeing the clown face to face again like we did when we were kids.But we didn't know what else to do at that moment as we saw the person who made the voice come out through the darkness and chuckle.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Richie.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I sighed in frustration as the others were giving him death glares.He was snickering from the reaction as Bill finally spoke up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Fucking shit, Richie!" Bill scolded him as he accidentally smiled his head against one of the beams on the ceiling as Eddie was on the point of growling.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Dude!" Eddie said in a snarl as I walked over to Eddie and placed my hand on his arm in some sense of comfort. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Remember when he used to say that shit?" Richie asked in amusement, even with all of us still giving him looks of death, "He did that little dance?Am I the only one who remembers this?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Are you going to be like this the entire time we're home?" Eddie snapped, Richie then pausing to see that we weren't laughing with him then.He then sighed, placing his hands back against his side as he looked a bit defeated.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay, just trying to ass some life to this shit, I'll go fuck myself," Richie muttered as he shoved his hands back in his jack pockets.We all went back to our own scavenger hunts to what we could find in the clubhouse.I looked back down at my journal in my hand, walking over to the stairs that were leading back up to the surface since that was the best place for lightening.I sat carefully on one of the steps of the stairs, opening up some of the pages and see my handwriting. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was nostalgic, to say the least, having em grin as I was flipping through the pages and seeing some of the things I wrote down along with the pictures and drawings I drew too.Some of the papers were stiff and some were wet from residue and for being hidden here under the earth for so many years, but it felt like I just wrote these entrees.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a thicker piece of paper that was sticking with one of the pages, having me pause and open it slowly to see what it was. It was folded so precisely and carefully, so when I was unfolding ti I found no real crease with the folds.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once I opened it, I instantly saw a picture of a gorgeous and delicate bird perched on a branch.I didn't remember at all when I placed this in my journal, or even if I did.Did I?This looked like something I wouldn't have been able to draw myself, but I had to question it.The one thing that stood out about the picture, was what the bird was.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">A Robin.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Is that your journal?" I looked over to my left, seeing Beverly walk over to me and look and what was in my lap.I nodded my head as she perched her head over to see the drawing of the picture.She too looked confused at the bird.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You drew this?" She asked in curiosity, I shook my head, trying my best to remember if I did.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I don't think I did," I admitted to her, seeing her give me an uneasy look, "Doesn't seem like something that I would draw,"I even reached out to touch the paper, hoping to get some more answers from the simple touch and have another memory be triggered.But there was nothing, and it made me ache as I saw Eddie reach down and grab something from the corner, hidden in the darkness.It was a coffee ground tin can, a piece of paper that was browned from the dirt and the years of isolation was on the side, taped sloppily as he opened the rubber top and peered inside.He paused, seeing something there that made his face shift.Both Beverly and I looked, seeing him carefully reach into the tin and pull out what looked like a shower cap.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Stanley's shower caps," He said in a hoarse tone, a small smile on his lips.The rest of us all looked from our spots, having a sense of calmness coming through us from the artifact that was there in front of me.I closed my journal and pressed it to my chest as I watched him turn and show us the tin and the cap in his hands.Taking in a shaky breath, I remembered another moment in time in this very clubhouse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <b>May 1991</b>
</p><p class="p1">
  <b>Age 15</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I'm sick of everyone in my class outrunning me," Ben muttered to me as we were walking side by side, the both of us going through the high trees of the Barrens and over to our Clubhouse.Ben and I were going over our school project before we were going to head to the Clubhouse with the others before a long weekend, and since we were both the last to join in on the festivities, we were obligated to bring some snacks and food along.I rearranged my backpack over my shoulder that had the chips, candy and Ben had soda in his backpack.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I can help you run if you want?" I asked him with a shrug of my shoulders as we were walking in sync.He looked at me in surprise.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Really?" He asked.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sure," I answered, "We can practice after school if you want,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"If it's not too much trouble…" Ben mumbled, thinking that it was already going to be too much for me to just to help him.I sighed, stopping both of us from walking and placing both of my hands on his shoulders to have him lock eyes with me.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Ben," I said his name softly, seeing him watch me with his sincere eyes and an uneasy smile, "Nothing I can ever do with you would be too much.I want to show you how to run, because I like to and you're my friend," I gave him a warm smile.He smiled back, having me squeeze his arms gently. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Sometimes with Ben, I had to tell him in a smilier way that I wanted to be around him and show him what I love to do.Ben was so good-hearted that sometimes he forgot that he had worth on his own, always helping others and thinking we wouldn't be able to notice times when he needed a friend. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay," he gave him, and I chuckled as I moved my hands away from his arms and we both walked some more, "Seems to meI get to have the best runner in Derry as my teacher."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We've been over this, Haystack," I reminded him, "I'm not the best.Not by a landslide."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"We did talk about it, and how you were working on your modesty and taking a compliment every once in a while," He commented, in which I rolled my eyeswhile I noticed our steps were in sync, "You gotta admit it though,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Admit to what?" I asked, not knowing where he was going with this talk.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Admit to how you are fast, and a really good runner," He explained next to me "And who knows, maybe you'll go off to a great college with some kind fo scholarship in your running,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"College?" I almost scoffed at the thought, eyeing Ben now with a raised eyebrow, "You're already thinking of college?"he shrugged.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's never too late to think about it," He admitted, "I'm trying to get higher in my math classes, like you and Richie, and maybe that'll help me find a better place,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Any place is a better place than here," I added in agreement, "But….I don't know, Ben.I doubt I can be a great runner when I get older.I only picked it up because my doctor thought it was good therapy for me,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Yeah, and that was 2 years ago, and yet you're still running," He argued with me in his light tone, having me chuckle as he was still pushing the subject on me, "Think about it: you love to run, first of all."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"And I do love to run," I agreed.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Secondly, sports scholarships are way more coveted these days can academic ones, especially with running in my opinion," He went on as I could tell we were inching closer to our destination, "Thirdly, since you have both brains and great running technique, I think you would be a real idiot to not want to go to college."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Wow, you're more hostile than usual, Ben," I joked, seeing him roll his own eyes now.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You know what I mean," he reasoned, the both of us right in front of the clubhouse door but facing each other. I was peering into Ben's eyes, seeing how over the last two years his face was still round and kind, but the small glimpses of muscle were there under his skin.His eyes were still kind, and yet they were maturing, like the rest of us because of age and time.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Will it help you out if I just thought about it?" I asked him, seeing him nod his head at me as I shifting on my feet, "I don't think I really wanna think about it right now, or even if I could get away with it."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Here's the thing, Robin," he explained, sounding like the Buddha Ben persona that we grew accustomed to and loved, "Time is something that we can't avoid, no matter how hard we would try to.You might as well embrace it."I didn't know what to think at that moment, in how Ben was completely fine with the thought of growing up.How strange it would be to be older, not being a child anymore.We weren't at this point since we were teenagers now, but then in a few years, we would be out on our now, making choices on our own. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Would we still be friends at that point? </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Way to make me think of y immediate future, Ben," I said in a joking manner, Ben shrugging and grinning from ear to ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"It's what I do," He replied without a second thought, then looking over the at the door that was slightly seen from the leaves that we're covering it up.To the naked eye, no one would be able to see the door there, which was how Ben wanted it to be when he made the place for us.Ben tapped the</p><p class="p1">top fo the door with his feet three times fast and twice slow.It was our signal.We both heard some ruffling around beneath us and someone walking up the steps of the stairs right below us.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Password?" We heard on the other side.Both Been and I looked at each other in confusion.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Since when do we have a password?" Ben asked, suddenly then seeing the door open wide from the ground.Ben and I jumped back just in time, seeing Richie's head poke up and snap around like he was a forgone bird.He then looked right at me, having me notice the length of his hair and he grinned.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You actually said the password, Haystack!Come, bring us our bounty!" He said in glee as he disappeared into the Clubhouse.I followed him, going down the stairs one at a time as Ben was right behind me.The lights were on in the clubhouse,Eddie was at one fo the longer tables that we had set up for our snacks.He was arranging the snacks that were already there, Mike was looking through a few comics in the hammock, Stanley was reading one of his books in a chair next to the hammock and Bill was fixing one of the lights.Richie waved to us as I reach the very bottom of the steps.I was greeted by Bill who was grinning at me from ear to ear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"How did it g-g-go?" He asked, having em think he was talking about my project with Ben.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Perfect," I answered as Ben was meeting me at the bottom step. Richie grabbed both backpacks from us to walk it over to the snack table with pip in his step.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Thanks, good fellows!" Richie thanked as he was opening them both with the help of Eddie, the both of them were taking out the contents inside.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"W-w-we didn't want to start without y-y-you guys," Bill explained to me as I gave him a warm smile.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're very thoughtful," I joked with him almost in a tease as Bill rolled his eyes and over to Ben, seeing him come back down the steps and meeting up with Bill.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"B-b-ben, I thought of s-s-some things we could add in the c-c-c-clubhouse," Bill explained to him as I walked down onto the ground level of the Clubhouse, seeing Eddie's face light up in glee from seeing the snacks Ben and I brought.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You got the good kind, not the knock offs!" Eddie said in glee, in which Richie gave him a death glare.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That was one time!Let it go, asshole!" He reasoned, Ben then going back up to the top to close the door behind us, locking it from the inside.I walked over to where Mike was, peering over his shoulder and seeing the comic he was reading.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"This one of yours?" I asked him in curiosity, seeing him shake his head as I talked some more,"Your grandfather doesn't like these comics."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Richie's letting me borrow them here in the clubhouse since I can't read them at home," Mike explained, Richie clicking his tongue and giving Mike a thumbs up.Mike grinned as he flipped to the next page.I was looking at the columns too, then poking my head over at Richie, "Good choice on the superhero, Richie."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I am a man of taste," He said with such pride.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"That's the understatement of the fucking century," Eddie said under his breath as I moved from Mike over to where Stanley was sitting, not too far away from where Mike was perched. Bill and Ben were talking at the bottom fo the steps, still engrossed with conversations about the clubhouse.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"You're almost done with that book," I commented, seeing him grin as he looked up at me with a nod of his head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I like it, kind of sucks that it's almost over," Stanley commented as I walked over to grab the second spare chair in the clubhouse to place it next to him, "Hey, do you have any summer plans already planned?"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Don't think so," I admitted, "Thankfully I'm not doing anything this summer, so I'm free."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Perfect!" Richie piped in as he waltzed over with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down in front of us on the large slapping bag that was covered into a blanket.Stanley almost gave him a look of death as Richie went on, "We're planning a movie weekend extravaganza this entire summer!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"She already knew t-t-t-that," Bill countered as he walked over to stand inthe front, and Ben joined Richie on the blanket, "We already talked about it l-l-l-last week."</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"But this is going to be better," Richie explained as Eddie was the last one to join us, "The drive-in is going to be showing double features, and once a month there's going to be classic horror movies too!"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Sounds like your kind of wet dream," Eddie joked as he sat right in front of me crisscrossed.Richie tossed some popcorn in his face in disgust.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Anyways, we can take Mike's truck and BIll's car to get out there," Richie went on formulating a plan.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Richie, I think your attention span is getting smaller on a count of your old age, since we already talked about that too," I commented to him, seeing him roll his eyes at me dramatically as we were all at a hush with Bill standing in the front.I completely forgot about what happened with Stanley, though I saw him sitting next to me and our forearms were barely touching from our arms rests in the chairs.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Bill started narrating one of his stories that he wrote, and since we were his audience, we were all in attention wit hour eyes and barely moving at all since it was a horror story. I even tilted my head leaned my arm across the back of Stanley's chair since it was comfortable for my arm to stretch it out.Once it was the situation there, barely touching Stanley's back and his shirt, I could have sworn I saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Yet, of course, I wasn't paying too much attention to him.</p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">I felt a bit bitter from the memory since I wished I could have remembered it more and sooner.It was a small moment and a small memory, but it meant a lot to me between me and the guys.All of us were thinking about it too, I could tell from the looks on their faces and how they almost missed he was there with us too.I know I did, even with him being safe and getting better in the hospital. But still, it was off that we had one less person here from our Loser's Club.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"He was old before his time,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"I wonder what he was like, really, all grown up,"</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Just like how he was asa kid....." Richie trailed off, thinking about our friend too with a hint of adoration on his mind.I looked at him, and he was locking eyes with me too.Richie and Stanley were thick as thieves, and I knew that their relationship with each other was unique and different compared to my own with either boy.I loved that, loved how they would rely on each other and pull each other up.Richie knew too, he knew that Stanley and I had our rhythm of friendship. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"The greatest," I ended it for him, the both of us smiling at each other though we were far away from each other. The others nodded in agreement and were soaking at that moment where we missed our friend.Richie then looked over at Mike.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">"Okay, Mike.What are we doing here?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 1989</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Let's see," My dad placed the local paper down in the middle of our table between us as I took a bite from the ice cream in front of me.We both were at the local ice cream shop within downtown Derry, having someone on one time since it was a tradition for both of us.I knew the other boys were off at the Barrens, in which a part of me wanted to be with them.But I coveted those moments with my dad and I wanted to have them more this summer than before.There was a feeling that my dad wanted the same thing, and with the recent disappearances of the kids around town, I knew my dad wanted to make sure I was staying close by and coming home on time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's gonna be a concert in the park every Sunday evening," My dad read from the newspaper in the local events column as I was listening, "And there's the Fourth of July Parade, that one should be good,"</p><p> </p><p>"Not like last years," I commented, seeing him chuckle as he eyed me over the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"What, you didn't like the face patient clowns?" He asked me in a joking tone, I rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Not particularly," I answered as he looked back at the paper.</p><p> </p><p>"Some other community classes are going on, including some taught by…yours truly," He said lightly, pointing to himself as he then took a bite from his ice cream,I giggled as he then pointed at me, "What are you and your friends going to do this summer?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know," I replied in all honesty, "I mean, none of us are going anywhere on any trips,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like the perfect summer," My dad commented, pausing as I took my last bite from my ice cream and then looking a bit serious to me, "Listen, sweetheart…I wanted to talk to you about something a bit serious,"</p><p> </p><p>I said nothing at first as I saw him sit up a bit.I never knew what I was going to get with my dad when it came to him being serious with me as my father.Not that he was never serious, he had his moments, but that's when I knew he meant well or me and he wanted the best for me.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to understand how serious it is to not be on your own at all this summer," he started to explain carefully, "Ever since we heard about Georgie Denbrough that night, I've been more concerned about you,"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be, dad," I reassured him, but he shook his head at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I do, though, Robin.You're my daughter," He reminded me, having me pause before I nodded, "I prefer you being with your friends when you go places, and since I like your friends, there's no real reason for me to keep you at home all the time.Just as long as you're in a safe place with them, and you're at the house by the curfew time.Is that clear?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," I answered, seeing him give me a knowing look, "I won't do anything crazy this summer, promise."</p><p> </p><p>"I know you won't," He commented as he leaned back a bit, no longer seeming like the stern dad that he was moments ago, "It's safe to say that I never have to worry too much about you.Now….some of those boys you hang out with on the other hand…."</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," I said to him as he raised his eyebrow at me, "If you want to mention Richie you totally can," He paused, thinking about it as if it was some kind of joke having em grin with what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Since you said his name first…" My dad trailed off, The both of us going into a small fit of giggles.It was nice to have these kinds of moments with my dad, away from my friends and having our little universe between the both of us, "And I also wanted to asked you something else too,"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," I said, seeing him almost give me an uncomfortable, to which I was waiting to see what else he was going to talk to me about.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you just turned 13 back in March, and although I don't think I should ever have this kind of conversation with you until you're a bit older…. We should talk about it now," He went on, having me become more confused with what he wanted to talk about.This was a first since any other topic we would talk smoothly together. If my father was uncomfortable talking to me about something, it had to be serious.</p><p> </p><p>"Are there any boys that you like?"</p><p> </p><p>It was like he hopped a bomb, having me pause and look at him with wide eyes that made me look like an owl.This was the last thing I wanted to talk about, let alone hear, from my father.And yet this was out on the table, and somehow it as almost like we were having another normal conversation over ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>But of boys?</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I asked in disbelief, almost giving my dad a look of pure uneasiness.And yet, my dad tried to stay calm as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, I spoke to some of the mom's at work who have teenage daughters…and you know they've expressed how being a single dad with a daughter…" He tried to say as best as he could as I groaned and hid my face in my hand against the table.Of course, tuning 13 back in March I knew one of these days this was going to happen.Who knew this was going to happen now during one of our dates eating ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad,' I groaned in a bit of annoyance as he went on.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want there to be a good open conversation between the both of us when it comes to dating and—" My dad said calmly as if we were talking about school or my after school activities.But I shot my head up from my hand at him, giving him a pure look to stop talking.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad," I said, stopping him now as he was silenced from how petrified I looked.I placed my hands back down taking in a slow breath before I looked at him dead in the eyes, "There is no boyfriend.And frankly, this is a bit embarrassing to talk about in public,"</p><p> </p><p>My dead looked around in amusement, seeing that we were mostly alone now but I could tell he was trying to be light on the subject we were now talking about out in the open.</p><p> </p><p>"If you want, we can shout it out on the mountain tops," He suggested now I was glaring at him, thinking that he was going to do it. He grinned and chuckled at me wholeheartedly, "I'm not gonna do that, Robin.I promise….I just want to be able to let you know that you and I can talk about these things whenever you need to."</p><p> </p><p>Of course, I didn't want to talk about it now, since for one there was nothing to talk about and no one to bring up to my dad.And secondly, maybe later on down the road, this could be more of a serious issue, but there was nothing in my life that was making me place this subject right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Just for the sake f us not talking this right now," I explained, "There is no boy, not right now."</p><p> </p><p>My dad said nothing at first, making me wonder what he was thinking about since I told him.Maybe he thought I was laying, did he think that?Was he seeing something that I wasn't seeing?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And if it helps," I added, after leaving the moment hanging between the both of us, "I'll come to you if…for some reason or another…a boy comes along in my life."It was odd I was acting and talking like an adult since I was barely a teenager now, but it seemed natural too.My dad was ultimately my dad, a good father who would do anything for me. Of course, I would do the same, even talking about boys with him shortly. </p><p> </p><p>"That does help," he said to me in his kind tone of voice, having me smiled brightly at him.I could only wish that this conversation was not going to happen for a while, and before I could say anything else, I looked out the window and saw four sets of bicycles speeding past us real fast, heading into hat seemed to be the alleyway right next to the ice cream shop.I could recognize that they were kids around my age, and at least one of the bikes had two people.For a brief moment, since they were speeding so fast, so I instantly knew who it was.</p><p> </p><p>The Loser's Club and they had someone with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Dad," I said in a fast tone as my dad was looking back at the newspaper, "Sorry to cut our date short, but can I go see my friends?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure thing," He replied, looking up at me briefly as I got up from the chair, "Just come back to the house before 7."</p><p> </p><p>"You got it.Love you," I said as I snuck a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Love you too," He replied over his shoulder as I walked past him calmly, trying not to cause a scene in how I wanted to run out of the ice cream shop and down the street.I knew where they were riding since they made a sharp turn to the right into the alleyway, but the fact that they had a fifth person with them was shocking and confusing. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as I was outside and I cleared the view from the ice cream shop before I finally broke into a massive run and tuned the corner into the alleyway.I was skidding to halt when I saw what was in front of me: Richie and the new boy against the brick wall side by side.The boy was on the ground, holding his stomach and I saw some blood on his fingers.He was covered in sweat and dirt, and he was on the chubbier size with his weight but I knew him from school.</p><p> </p><p>He was Ben Hanscome. </p><p> </p><p>"Richie?" I asked, jogging over to him now as he saw me and his eyes went large from behind his glasses.Ben was shocked to see me too, though he was quiet as I joined the both of them, "What the hell?"</p><p> </p><p>"He was jumped by Bower and his goons," Richie explained to me as I looked in concern over to Ben, who gave me an uncertain wave with his spare hand.I sighed, feeling bad for the kid already as I saw some blood seeping through his fingers, "The rest of the guys are getting stuff from the store."</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, you're bleeding," I said in worry as I knelt in front of Ben, finally noticing his shirt was ripped and I could see deep cuts along his stomach, obviously looking like someone did this to him with a knife, "It looks bad."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine," Ben reassured me with a hesitant tone, trying to sound reassuring about it now as if he hated the attention, "You're Robin right?I think we have math together."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you're Ben Hanscom," I replied to him, seeing him smile a bit when I mentioned his name.I smiled back too, I then looked back up at Richie with a more somber look on my face with him in comparison with Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"You found him at the Barrens?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he ran there to get away from fucking Bowers," Richie answered, but it made me give him another hard look since at first, it wasn't making sense.</p><p> </p><p>"Why were you guys down there anyway?" I questioned him, seeing him give me a look as if I already knew the answer.</p><p> </p><p>"You know how Bill is, Robin," He said to me with a shrug of his shoulders, "When we were down there, we found Betty Ripsom's shoe in the greywater,"</p><p> </p><p>I froze, a sinking feeling was in the pit of my stomach from hearing that. Richie could see the uneasiness on my face now as he went on with a gulp in his throat.He even scooted over to me, trying to get out of earshot from Ben since Ben hardly knew what was going on wit hour friend group. </p><p> </p><p>"I think he thinks Georgie's down there somewhere…in the greywater," He said to me in an almost hesitant tone, seeming to be spooked himself just talking about it and reigning it up to me.I shuttered from the thought since it still felt real that Georgie was still gone.What was going on in Bill's head at this point? </p><p> </p><p>"Robin?" I whirled around, Richie looking too and we saw Eddie and Stanley coming over to us, Eddie clutching a mass amount of medical supplies within his arms.They both were petrified to see me there in the alleyway, and even Stan's eyes were massively wide as I gave them both looks.</p><p> </p><p>"You guys went to the Barrens?" I asked both of them, Eddie snapping his head over to Richie with a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you tell her?" He asked in a sneer, but I was cutting him off by pointing what was in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Where did you get all of that stuff?" I asked Eddie, seeing him give an uneasy look at Stanley now as Stanley was giving me a concerned look.If someone was not going to lie to me, it would be Stanley. </p><p> </p><p>"We got it at the store for Ben," He explained, Eddie then rushing over to go past me and crouching down in front of Ben, placing the supplies down by his feet.Stanley walked over to me and we both were watching Eddie get to work on Ben.Ben was still quiet, but he was still showing kindness on his face since we were trying to help him from his encounter with Henry.He seemed too kind to be in the crossfires of Henry, but then again, that was the reason he was a target. </p><p> </p><p>"Richie said that you guys found Betty Ripsom's shoe in the greywater," I said in a hushed tone to Stanley as Richie was watching Eddie, saying a few remarks here and there.Stanley sighed, trying to think of what he was going to tell me.</p><p> </p><p>"It was Bill's idea to go down to the Barrens in theft place," Stanley explained, having me lock eyesat him and see him nod his head, "Bill's still searching for him, you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," I agreed with him, then giving him an unusual look, "What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as I asked that, it felt like I stepped on his toes.I knew Stanley was never one to be emotional or to show his feelings to everyone and anyone, and now to ask him if he thought Georgie was still alive or not.I knew it was a touchy subject within our group, and the last thing we wanted to do was hurt Bill if we thought otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>Two sets of feet were coming our way again from the opening of the alley, Stanley and I looked over to see that it was Bill.But he wasn't alone.He was accompanied by a female, someone we both knew but we never got the chance to encounter because of the plenty of gossip and theories that were floating around her.Seeing her with Bill was the last thing we both were thinking of seeing and witnessing.But there she was, her red hair over her shoulder, and her bright eyes were both beautiful and intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>It was Beverly Marsh and she was zoning in on Ben and how he was being wrapped up Eddie on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay? That looks like it hurts?" She said to Ben, sounding genuinely concerned for him.He instantly shook his head at Beverly, "Oh, no I'm okay, I'm good,' He reasoned with his shy smile, "I just…fell."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, not Henry Bowers," Richie snaked,</p><p> </p><p>"S-s—shut it R-R-R-Richie," Bill waned him.</p><p> </p><p>"Why/It's the truth!" Richie argued Bill, both everyone else in the area was giving him a side look for already opening up mouth at Beverly. </p><p> </p><p>"You sure they got the….right stuff, to fix you up?" Beverly asked Ben, almost in a suggestive tone.Ben instantly was looking away in shyness, I was looking at her in awe with how she was so confidently who's he spoke, even to those she barely met. finally, Bill was the one sho spoke up and broke the awkward silence there amongst us.</p><p> </p><p>"You know w-w-w-well take care of him, thanks again Beverly," He said to him, Beverly pausing for a moment before she then smiled at Bill.I could see that she was thinking that maybe she overstepped her place there, which made me feel a bit bad as she nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, maybe I'll see you around," She said to Bill.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we were thinking of going to the q-q-q-quarry tomorrow if you wanted to come," Bill said in a suggestion to her, all of us that were listening in gave him a look.I knew Richie and Eddie were looking at him as if he was crazy.</p><p> </p><p>Beverly was someone who went on her path, which created a lot of rumors going around about her, none of which were appropriate.Of course, people talked in Derry, and for some reason or another, I didn't believe them about her.Then again I could hardly believe any of the things that were said in general in our school since they were lies 99% of the time. </p><p> </p><p>It had to be the same for Beverly.</p><p> </p><p>"Good to know, thanks," Beverly said in agreement, her tone was genuine and nice from where I was.She then looked over at Ben, giving him one more smile.I could see how Ben was flustered in his spot on the ground, but then Beverly looked over at me and pointed with her dominated hand, "You're Robin Levy, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," I answered, seeing her grin bigger.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the fastest runner in our gym class," She said, the other once again looking at me with a bit of shock that she was now calling me out.I was frozen for a moment, not knowing what to do or say since this was the first time Beverly ever spoke to me.Stanley, who was right next to me, was looking at me in shock too.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks?" I thanked her, though it was more like a question now.She just chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries," She replied as she shrugged her shoulders before she walked away from us back to the opening.We were all just digesting what just happened and how we just all encountered Beverly Marsh.It felt like some kind of weird dream that we were all going to try and snap awake from. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice going for bringing up Bowers in front of her," Stanley scolded Richie next to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah dude, you heard what she did?" Eddie added, now Ben was inching a bit closer to him with that same thought in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"What'd she do?" he questioned. I kind of felt bad that Ben was caught in the middle of this while Eddie was wrapping him up.</p><p> </p><p>"More like who'd she do.From what I heard the list is longer than my wang!" Richie said in a joke as he pointed to his crouch and was snicking about his joke. I rolled my eyes, though Stanley said joked back with him.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not saying much," Stanley joked, having me hide my smile behind my hand and chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"They're just rumors," Bill reasoned with the group about the talk about Beverly.I knew he was telling the truth too since some of the things said about her and the apparent boys she was with did seem more like tall tales and lies. </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways, Bill had her back in the 3rd grade!They kissed in the school play,the reviews said they can't fake that sort of passion!" Richie explained dramatically, all of us were once again just going with the flow of Richie in how he was describing it like some kind of soap opera.He then clasped his hands together and then pointed to Ben on the ground and Eddie reaching for something in his fanny pack that was around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"No, pip-pip tally ho my good fellows!I do believe this chap requires our utmost attention!" Richie used his British tone as Eddie glared with him on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in there, Dr. K.Come on, fix him up!" He ordered Eddie.Bill, Stanley, and I walked over to the other three and were watching Eddie glaring Richie with the urge to kick him in the shins.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you shut the fuck up Einstein, because I know what I'm doing and I don't want you to do to the British guy while I'm trying to—" Eddie tried to explain, but Richie was cutting in again.</p><p> </p><p>"Suck the wound!Get in there!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>June 1989</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The morning was early enough to feel the warmth that was going to come through the trees and onto the pavement of the street.The group was going to meet at the quarry to go swimming, it was a massively popular spot depending on where you went.We've ventured once or twice as a group, but there were also plenty of horror stories of kids breaking their bones, all from a massive cliff jump.according to Richie, he overheard some of the older kids daring each other to jump off the cliff that would land them in the water. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to try it too with the group, even with us looking at him like he lost one of his marbles in his head.Eddie even wanted him for over several minutes about what could happen to the human body by just jumping in from that high and with that velocity doing down to the not too deep waters. </p><p> </p><p>In the end, we were just going to go swimming.</p><p> </p><p>There was just one small problem for me.After the awkward talk I had with my dad at the ice cream shop sometime before and then hearing that my dad has been talking to the other mothers that he worked with at his school, my dad decided that I should get a proper swimsuit that was right for my age.I had swimsuits from my swimming lessons, at least two fo them, and thankfully I didn't mind them at all since they were just for me swimming and practicing.But a regular suit, I didn't have. </p><p> </p><p>We got my own personal swimsuit for the summer.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a one-piece, dark green and it looked okay on me.But I knew too that this was going to be a regular thing for me if I was going to go swimming with the boys for now on.The times I swam with the others I was in my shorts and a t-shirt, which was fine by me.It took the eyes off my one arm when I would swim, not making a scene in the water.The others didn't mind that either, which I was grateful.But I knew those days were long gone now that the teenage years were right around the corner.I was just not wanting it to happen now. </p><p> </p><p>I placed my t-shirt on over my bathing suit and my regular shorts, slipping on my shoes and then pulling my hair back in a ponytail.My dad had the day off but he was going to be teaching some classes at the community center, so I knew he was going to be busy all day.After the warning he gave me about not being alone most of the time that summer if I wasn't at home, I knew he wasn't going to freak out if I was going to go swimming in numbers with the guys.But then again, on the inside, I was freaking out.There was no reason for it since these were the same boys who wanted to be my friend when I moved to Derry.</p><p> </p><p>What could a swimsuit do?</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>"What do you think of Ben?"</p><p> </p><p>"He seems nice,"</p><p> </p><p>"It sucks what Bowers did to him,"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it would have been worse if Ben didn't run away from him.God, Bowers won't let up, won't he?"</p><p> </p><p>Stanley and I were riding together on our bikes over to the quarry.Bill had to finish some chore around his house before he could come, and the others were going to go meet Ben at his house and show him how to get there since he was new in town.I was kind of glad that the others were going to have Ben come with us, and although Ben was still recovering from his incident with Bowers</p><p> </p><p>Stanley still feels a bit sheepish around me from what happened a year ago with his father and the remark he made about me.Sometimes would roll off my shoulder, but of course other times it wouldn't.That moment under the tree in the park was one of the rare moments where I felt a sense of uncertainty from an adult. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, adults most of the time would try not to shout in public or right in front of me when I was out and about with my dad or with my friends.Stanley's dad, however, made me feel vulnerable and uneasy just from those simple words.I didn't know why it hit me so hard, maybe it was because it was from Stanley's father and Stanley heard it too, or that he didn't bat a moment of embarrassment when he said it.Either way, it was a bit low for me, and Stanley knew it too.No matter how many times he would apologize to me and I would forgive him, I could tell there was still an underline sense of Stanley feeling a bit off about it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ben hasn't even been here long enough and Henry's already beating him up just for the pure joy of it," I muttered as we were riding side by side down the street, Stanley nodding his head in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"At least we're letting him hang out with us," Stanley said lightly.Ben did seem nice enough, pretty shy to talk to since he was very new to Derry and he did have people already teasing him because of his weight.It wasn't a pretty picture, and yet he was kind.That was my first impression of Ben, shy but kind. </p><p> </p><p>"And what a way for us to have him be in our friend group than to have him swim with us in the quarry," I joked, Stanley then chuckling from my remark, "Or as Eddie lightly puts it: pool os bacteria."</p><p> </p><p>"It was Richie's idea," Stanley reasoned, "Which doesn't sound as great now that I think about it."</p><p> </p><p>"You should have known better being Richie's best friend," I countered back with him as he snorted.</p><p> </p><p>"He keeps me on my toes," Stanley answered as I chuckled as we were turning down another street that would lead into the deep backwoods.There were a few paths that would cut through the forest and then lead into the depth of the quarry, thanks to plenty of kids sneaking down to the water or some hikers every once in a while.But it was just big enough for bikes to go in a single file line, so I followed Stanley as he was leading us down the semi-windy path.I could see the first few glimpses of the water coming through the trees and the glittering water thanks to the sun's reflection.</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you nervous about your Batmizvah coming up?" I asked Stanley as I followed him on my bike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm more nervous now than I was before.But I think I'll be okay," Stanley replied over his shoulder as we were riding for few more moments before we saw the opening into the small shore of the quarry.Stanley and I stopped, parking our bikes against one of the bigger trees that were hidden among some of the smaller trees, and we both walked over to the edge of the water together.It was nice and quiet, nothing heard but the water coming up to the shore and a few birds far off in the distance.It was already warming up, and thankfully since we were under the leaves from the trees, we were cool enough not to feel it just yet. </p><p> </p><p>I toed off my sneakers as I saw Stanley pausing to take off his shoes, having me look over at him on my right side. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing him bit his lower lip before he looked over at me.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to think I'm crazy," He explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Why would I think you're crazy?" I asked him back, not understanding what he was saying.He paused then again, having me feel a bit worried now since he was more serious about whatever he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess…" he tried off, "It was back when I was practicing at the synagogue.I wasn't doing such a good and I had to return my dad's book to his office.Bu in his office…there's this picture…it looked like it moved and looked right at me…"</p><p> </p><p>He gulped, and I could ahem sworn I saw him breaking off in a cold sweat from just thinking about it all over again in his mind.I just waited, he then shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's crazy," he replied in a huff, shaking his head.I tilted my head slightly at him when he waved it off with his hand.Whatever he was thinking about but have been hunting him since I've never seen him act like this before.And to think he was spooked by something happening at the synagogue of all places.But then again I didn't want to ask him anymore since it felt like he would push back some more.Stanley was more logical than imaginative, and when his mind was met up, it was over and done with.</p><p> </p><p>"If you say so," I snorted to him as I then threw off my shirt and stood there for a brief moment.At first, I heard nothing, having me forget for a split moment that for one, I was wearing my swimsuit for the first time, and secondly, I wasn't fully alone as I did this.</p><p> </p><p>I did it in front of Stanley.</p><p> </p><p>I was still in my shorts and my shoes were off, my ponytail was still intact on my head and I was breathing out a shaky breath, realizing what I just did.I saintly looked down, seeing that I was wearing my new swimsuit and shorts in case I thought I was dreaming.But it was real, and I slowly looked over at Stanley to see his reaction. </p><p> </p><p>He was very still, almost frozen like he was a statue.As soon as I looked at him, he instantly looked away and at something else.I was stunned in his reaction, wanting to say anything to get the tension there between us to go away.But then again, this was the first time I was wearing something like this in front of him.And if this was the reaction he was going to give me now, who knows what the others are going to think when they were going to show up soon?</p><p> </p><p>"I got a new suit the other day," I said in a sheepish statement, feeling as though it was just a bad idea already.There weren't times like this where I felt exposed in front of the others in our group since there was no real feeling exposure in the first place.But this was new, and it was almost a sinking feeling that I was going through because of how Stanley was reacting.Did he think I looked odd?Was I not looking….good in that suit.I gulped, maybe wearing my shirt after could be better after all.But as soon as I was going to reach down and grab the shirt, Stanley finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nice," He said, sounding a bit sincere at me.I froze, looking at him almost in shock from he said.It was only two words, but they stuck me.He sensed that I was fell uneasy showing that in front of him, and he tried to make me feel better.It worked, and I had those same butterflies I had in my stomach when we were together in the park talking about birds and the meaning of my name. </p><p> </p><p>It made me blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," I replied softly, seeing him give me his smile as I placed my shirt back down and started to wander over to the edge of the water.Once I touched my toes in the cold water, I couldn't help but smile since it felt so nice to get my feet in the water and instantly cool down.I walked in a bit more until I felt the water up to my shins, the sun beating down on my skin and along my shoulders when I heard something up and to to the right.Peering my head over, the sound was an echo of laughter and voices, having me swing a bit and see that the sound was coming from the ledge of the quarry.At least four boys were standing at the edge in their brief underwear, and I instantly smiled since I knew who they were. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of the Losers. </p><p> </p><p>"They're here!" I said to Stanley in a chuckle as I watched them peer down at the water below.I guess they were wondering who was going to jump first and dive in, and from where I was, it looked like a massive jump.Even from down below it seemed too high to do.It made me a bit worried for them since they were so close to the edge and yet no one was moving.</p><p> </p><p>But then, I could see all four of them turning around at something behind them.They were distracted, and I squinted to see what it was.They didn't move, but I then saw a fifth person running and launching high into the air, soaring a bit before going into the water with a wave of their legs and flaming red hair.</p><p> </p><p>Beverly?</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK!" Richie screamed in horror as Beverly made it into the water. I looked in shock, seeing her disappear into the waves for a few moments.It scared me, not seeing her come up for a moment or two.Stanley even rushed over to stand next to me,the both of us watching the water where Beverly landed in thinking the worst.Yet, a moment later, Beverly's head popping up from the water as she looked up at the others on the ledge.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" she called to them, looking just fine.I chuckled, looking at Stanley briefly to see his reaction.He was in his briefs, in which he looked at with wide eyes from what he saw. It didn't click for me that he was in his underwear, and yet I was in a swimsuit.It felt a bit…intimate and soft between us than with our legs in the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on," I encouraged him, seeing him watch me as I went into the water deep enough to start swimming.It was such a sight to see Beverly Marsh do something that crazy without a once of fear in her, jumping off the edge like she's done it for years and years on end.I wanted that kind of bravery in my life, and as I swam to meet her in the water, seeing the other boys one by one jump in too with Stanley right behind me, that morning was ours.</p><p> </p><p>The start of a summer like no other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We were all focusing on Mike, seeing him once again go serious.</p><p> </p><p>"The ritual.It requires a sacrifice," He explained to us, Richie then snorting from the thought of having a sacrifice.</p><p> </p><p>"A sacrifice?I nominate Eddie," he said, pointing to Eddie as Eddie gave him a sour look.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause you're little, you can fit on a BBQ," He replied using his hands to show Eddie's size.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm 5'9, it's like the average height in most of the world," Eddie said in retort as Bill shook his head.Eddie sat by him with a grumble on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not that kind of s-s-s-sacrifice, Eddie," Bill said back his friend before he looked back at Mike, "Mike?"</p><p> </p><p>"The past is buried, but you're gonna have to dig it up.Piece by piece, and these pieces..these artifacts…that's why we're here They are what you sacrifice, and since Stanley isn't here to find his, I think we should all be here to find his artifact," Mike explained some more.Once again, the name of our friend who wasn't there for us was a bit solemn for us to think about, but I could tell there was a sense of guilt in the air, especially for me.Stanley wasn't here to help and play his part, no matter what that part seemed to be.On the other hand, I would rather have him safe and away from here, since he knew what was going to be here once we returned.He knew, which was the worst part of all of this.He remembered when we couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>I could see Eddie moving out of the corner of my eye as he grabbed the shower cap that he held before and placed it on top of his head over his perfectly combed hair.Maybe he was feeling it too, a sense of incompleteness without Stanley here.I pointed over to Eddie, finally speaking up from all of this chaos in the clubhouse.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Eddie just did."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once we were out of the clubhouse and breathing some fresh air again, we were back in a semi-circle facing each other and hoping to find out more from Mike in what we were supposed to do now. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Mike.What do we do to find our tokens?" Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I gotta be honest.With all due respect, this is fucking stupid. Alright?Why do we need tokens, right?We're already remembering everything.Saving Ben, defeating It…I mean…we're all caught up," Richie explained, already unconvinced that this was not going to solve how we could defeat It once more.I had to side with him on this one because it wasn't making sense for me either.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not everything.We fought It, but what happened after that?Before the house of Neibolt…think," Mike told us, looking at each of us to see if we were on the same page as him.I even tried to think back, but when I tried…in that one small moment in that summer…it was lost.He was right…. I couldn't pinpoint what happened in that small fraction of time. </p><p> </p><p>"We c-c-c-can't remember, can we?" Bill asked, looking a bit out of him himself.I looked at everyone else.They were in the same boat, not remembering what happened too.And here I thought it was me.</p><p> </p><p>"See there's more to our story, what happened that summer.And those blank spaces, like pages torn out of a book.That's what you need to find.We need to split up, you each need to find your artifact, alone, that's important, and when you do, meet me at the library tonight," Mike informed us, but we were all looking at him beyond confused and shocked.It didn't sit well in my stomach then as Eddie was shaking his head rapidly from the thought of splitting up.Richie looked like he was about to spew a string of words a Mike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah I gotta say.Statistically speaking, looking at survival scenarios, we're gonna do much better as a group," Eddie reasoned with Mike.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, splitting up would be dumb, man.We gotta go together, right?We were together that summer, right?" Richie agreed with Eddie, but Bill shook his head at both Eddie and Richie, looking like he was in pain with what he was going to say next.</p><p> </p><p>"No.Not that w-w-whole summer," He reminded us.I cocked my head a thin, trying to figure out what he meant.But then, right after we left the Neibolt House, something happened to our group out in the middle of the street in plain view.We went in there once, trying to find out where the clown as hiding since we found out about the well house being Neibolt House.But things went horribly wrong.I glanced over at Eddie, seeing him instinctively rub his arm while he was thinking to himself. </p><p> </p><p>His arm...his broken arm….</p><p> </p><p>Ben was looking down at his flat stomach for a brief moment, having me remember something else that happened that day.He looked back up quickly, seeing me lock eyes with him and we both knew.We both remembered, having me hear him as a boy in the back of my head screaming out in pain when we were in the kitchen at Neibolt House, Ben being slashed.</p><p> </p><p>Slashed in the stomach…..</p><p> </p><p>"We fought," I said, the group looked at me as I was piecing it all together, "We went to the house to find It, It stopped us before we went down the well in the basement ….It broke Eddie's arm and slashed Ben," I was voicing it all out in my head as I then gave Bill and Mike a concerning look, "When Eddie's mom took him away, we all had a fight on the street and after that…"</p><p> </p><p>"We didn't talk for a month," Beverly ended it for me, looking grave that she was remembering it too.I grimaced, seeing how we were all not together anymore from that moment on and it was miserable, "It wanted to divide us and It did."</p><p> </p><p>"None of us talked to each other until It got Bev," Richie added as he was stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, seeming bitter about the memory himself.I remembering him being fired up at Bill in how he thought Bill was dragging us into danger because of Georgie..claiming Georgie was dead and Bill had to get used to it.He rubbed his face in frustration as he gave Bill and apologetic look.Bill nodded, showing that he understood.</p><p> </p><p>"So, after we fought at Niebolt House and before we went back to get Beverly out of the sewers," Ben said carefully, "We were all on our own.."</p><p> </p><p>"Whenever you were in that time, that's where you need to get your token," Mike explained to us and also ending Ben's explanation. </p><p> </p><p>"Still sounds shitty and far fetched if you ask me," Richie grumbled as he shifted in his stance, already looking like he was about to lose his hair from thinking too hard.</p><p> </p><p>"Does it have to be at that time?" Beverly asked, "How can we remember where we were in that month when we weren't together as a group?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's the p-p-p-point," Bill answered, almost like the thought struck his brain and he had an epiphany, "When we're together, we can remerging plenty of things and we're stronger.It's when we were alone and away from each other when we were vulnerable.It came after us on our own, because It knew we were weaker when we were alone."</p><p> </p><p>We were all trying to remember those moments when we weren't in a group together that summer, not bothering to find each other.It was harder for me since it felt like Iw as going through some kind of haze without my friends, I knew too that I was sad in that month without them.I think were was, at one time, when Richie and I were invited to go to Stanley's Batmizvah towards the end of July. That was the only time I remembering being with both of them and no one else.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember: come back tonight to the library with your token," Mike explained to all of us since we agreed as to where we had to go.I saw the others were starting to walk away, already trying to think fo where they were going to go and what they were going to find. I waited, thinking once again about Stanley and how was doing compared to us at this moment.If we were needing to get our own tokens, does that include Stanley? </p><p> </p><p>But it made me look back at the opening of the clubhouse, seeing that it was still partially open after came out.I walked over, kneeling to open the door and walking down a bit to grab tow things that I thought would be useful and something I would want to remember after all of this. </p><p> </p><p>I reached into my backpacker and took out my phone, snapping the picture of the two items I snatched from the clubhouse and then sending the picture to Stanley.I wanted to tell him all that was going on, every detail that Mike told us, and what we were up to, but it felt like it might be too much for both Stanley and myself.So I just kept it to a picture and a simple text for Stanley.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I found these in the clubhouse and thought of you.Hope you're okay.Let me know how you are.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked away from the clubhouse, with Stanley's shower cap Eddie wore, and my journal, stuffing them both in my jacket pocket. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1989</b>
</p><p> </p><p>We found a smaller area out of the water to dry off after our time in the water.We were sitting amongst massive rocks that were smooth enough for us to relax on and we had an amazing view of the water below us.After we found our clothes and shoved them under our arms, We all walked down together in our bare feet, feeling the hot sun on our bare shoulders and backs as we got to the designated area.I was about to go and sit with the guys when Beverly waltzed over to me with a grin on her face.He had a small boombox in her other hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Come sit with me," She said to me with her grin.I didn't know what to say at first since she wrapped her arm around my neck and already started guided me over to a spot away from the boys.For one, I was already a bit shocked with Beverly in the first place since she was in her bra and underwear, but nothing about that was putting her to shame.She was more than fine in being in her underwear.The boys were in their briefs, but they were watching us like we were a new alien species, mostly at Beverly since she was so causal in how she walked over to one of the bigger boulders that were lodged into the side of the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Once we were there, Beverly unlocked her arm from around my neck and she went right to the middle, placing her clothes on the smooth and hard surface.After he placed her boom box on the rock surface and turned on the radio, Beverly then kneeled to layout on her back and place her sunglasses on to block her eyes from the sun.Once he planted herself, as if she was part of the rock and the world around her, no one else dared to move to break the sense of wonder that just happened in front of our eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Beverly planted herself into our group.</p><p> </p><p>Bust A Move played in the background as all of this was happening.I sat with my legs crossed, my one arm resting behind me as my hand was planted on the rock surface to have me lean back a bit, only to see the boys solely watching Beverly.Not with eyes that seemed out of place, but out of pure curiosity and wonder as to why this was happening to them in the first place.I knew they weren't looking at me, they were so used to me being around them.But Beverly, it was like she was some kind of creature from another world that they've never thought they would encounter once in their lives. </p><p> </p><p>No one moved, nor did they talk for a brief moment, and it felt awkward that I was there because of what was going on.The boys looking at Beverly, Beverly was sunbathing with not a care seen on her face, and there I was plopped in the middle. What could I do at that moment but just sit there too, but just seeing every single look on the boy's faces was almost amusing and intriguing at the same time.Richie and Eddie were almost spooked, Ben and Bill were a bit entranced with her, which left Stanley. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley's look was a bit more confusing for me.To me, it seemed a bit puzzled with her.Almost like it was bothering him slightly that she was there within their circle.She was a shakeup, that's for certain, and if I knew Stanley very well like I thought I did, he didn't seem to appreciate to have things that would shake up his routine or his world.So I didn't know is he felt intimated by seeing Beverly there within his circle of friends. </p><p> </p><p>Beverly moved her head over to where the boys were, maybe she sensed that they were watching her.Instantly, they all looked away within a flash and were trying to busy themselves.I couldn't help but snort as Beverly rolled over to be on her stomach and peer up at her with her sunglasses reflecting in the sun. </p><p> </p><p>"Are they always like this?" Beverly asked me under her breath since she knew I was the only one that could hear her since we were so close.At first I was confused as to what she was talking about, but then he motioned with her head over to the boys.They were talking to each other, Richie noticing Ben grabbing his backpack and was peering inside with his big glasses getting in the way.</p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" I asked in my lower tone back to her.She grinned, almost like she knew a secret.</p><p> </p><p>"Like they're afraid of girls," She replied smoothly, not in a bad way, but with more intrigued.I had to smirk at her, already feeling like I was starting to like her a bit more from how cool and calm she was in front of a new group of boys that she's never encountered before.But yet she was coming to me, wanting to sit with me at first in comparison to the others.Maybe it was because I was a girl, the sore thumb in the group, but maybe she wanted a bit of insight.</p><p> </p><p>"If they're afraid of girls, then they must be petrified of me or the past 4 years," I joked with her, seeing her grin.She had a natural smile, something was soothing about how she smiled at me.I was just as natural with her, maybe it was because she was starting to become the first real friend that was a girl. </p><p> </p><p>I saw her briefly look over at Bill past me, almost feeling a bit faltered with how she was staring at him.I looked too, seeing him stare back with blush wanting to creep onto his pale skin.Something happened with both of them, something deeper than any of us would understand. </p><p> </p><p>"News flash, Ben!School's out for summer!: Richie announced on his pretend microphone as he was now digging into Ben's backpack, ben was reluctantly letting him as he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that?That's not school stuff," Ben reasoned, seeing Richie suddenly pull out a postcard. </p><p> </p><p>"Who sent you this?" Richie asked, about to turn over the back of the postcard to see the writing when Ben snatched it out of his hand within a millisecond, looking flustered</p><p> </p><p>"No one!" He said so fast I thought I couldn't hear it.Richie paused for a moment as Ben placed the postcard back in the backpack, rolling it off his shoulder before he grabbed a folder out fo the backpack now.I shifted to face the group now as Beverly did the same, Richie holding up the folder to Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"What's with the history project?" he inquired Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, well, when I first moved here, I didn't have anyone to hang out with," Ben explained to Richie.Richie and Bill were sharing the clippings that were in the folder, plenty of them actually as he then looked back at Ben, "So I just started spending time in the library."</p><p> </p><p>"You went to the library?On purpose?" Richie asked in wonder and with his face scrunching up, maybe trying to understand in his brain who would do that.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I wanna see," Beverly hopped up to sit next to Bill, looking over BIll's shoulder to see what they too were looking at.Bill was a bit taken back from how comfortable Beverly was being this close to him.I got up from my spot too, walking over to squat in front of the boys as they were all huddling together in a semi-circle and ending up next to Stanley. </p><p> </p><p>"Pass it back," Richie asked Bill as bill reluctantly did.He rearranged his glasses as he was looking over the pictures and the articles, then looking back at Ben," Why is it all murders and missing kids?"</p><p> </p><p>"Derry's not like the other town I've been in before," Ben explained, the rest of us looking at him now to see how serious he was, "They did a study once.As it turns out, people die or disappear 6 times the national average,"</p><p> </p><p>"You read that?" Beverly asked, sounding a bit worried herself.I could see Stanley shifting a bit next to me, almost </p><p> </p><p>"And that's just grown-ups," He said to her, then looking at everyone else, "Kids are worse.Way, way worse."It was now asinking feeling that all of us were digesting.I even looked over at Stanley, seeing a twinge of fear there on his face and how he too seems prettied with what he heard.With what Ben found out about our town, and now hearing it from him and seeing the evidence in the articles that Ben found was very real.We heard about it, we even saw the parents of the missing kids in the aftermath, but now that kids were somewhat a target and there were more kids than we thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I got more stuff if you wanna see it?" Ben asked in a suggestion.All of us looked at each other, Eddie's eyes were wide and frightened at the thought and he quickly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before we knew it, we were riding our bikes back over to Ben's house, since he claimed he had no information about all of these disappearances and the history of Derry.I could tell Richie and Eddie were on the fence with what was going on with Ben and his knowledge, and though Richie was a bit of a skeptic and he might have been pulling Ben's tail, he wanted to see more of what Ben knew. Bill genuinely was interested, and we all guessed it as we were riding out bikes behind Ben. </p><p> </p><p>After we all parked our bikes in the front yard, we followed Ben into his house and up the stairs thought he ran up first in a hurry.I was walked towards the back with Stanley waiting for him to once again place his bike up neatly as Eddie almost fell over and Richie laughed.The both of them walked up as I saw something catch out of the corner of my eye.</p><p> </p><p>It was a woman, holding that seemed to be a Missing Child's poster in her hands and stapling it to the telephone pole that was across the street.I watched her walk away with a solemn look on her face, but before I could run over to see who it was, Stanley was already walking ahead of me up the porch stairs.</p><p> </p><p>"You coming?" he asked, looking back at me.I nodded, finally tearing my eyes away and walking into the house right behind Stanley.We both were climbing the stairs together and finally making it to his bedroom. All along the far wall in his room, there were plenty more clippings and articles that were pinned to the wall and placed there precisely.There were even some along the wall where his bead was and on the 3rd wall by his desk.</p><p> </p><p>No one said a word, just drinking it all in now as we were each looking at something different in the room.Stanley went for the desk, Beverly towards the bed with those pictures on the wall, both Eddie and Richie were gravitating to the far wall with the massive amount of pictures, leaving Bill and myself to go over to the window and its contents.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Richie exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>"Cool, huh?" Ben asked, almost seeming a bit proud as he stayed propped up against the closet door</p><p> </p><p>"No…no nothing cool," Richie answered as he was taking it all in. I looked back at Bill, seeing how he was holding up to the light that seemed to be a negative of a picture, but it was so small that I couldn't see.But it was labeled from the Derry Public Library. </p><p> </p><p>I gazed at Ben, seeing how he looks so out of his element with all of these people in his room and were going through his things.He gave me a weary look, though I smiled at him and looked at the things that were in front of me. Some of them were told trinkets and creations that he must have made in his spare time.I could hear Stanley, Eddie, and Richie talking amongst each other in wished voices. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, this is cool."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait…no…no it's not cool."</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?"Stanley walked over to the wall where Eddie and Richie were, pointing to a piece of paper that had red circles around some of the words. </p><p> </p><p>'What, that?That's the charter for Derry's township," Ben explained, Richie almost scoffing.</p><p> </p><p>"Nerd alert," he said playfully to Stanley and Eddie.None of us said anything to Richie from his remark.</p><p> </p><p>"No, actually..it's really interesting.Derry started as a Beaver trapping camp." Ben explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Still is, am I right boys?" Richie asked in a joke as he held his hand up for a high five.Eddie looked at Stanley and Stanley shook his head at Richie, silently telling him no more. Even Bill and I looked over and didn't say anything as Ben went on.</p><p> </p><p>"91 people signed the charter that made Derry.But, later that winter all of them disappeared without a trace." Ben explained.</p><p> </p><p>"The entire camp?" Eddie asked, seeming unconvinced.Bill turned to face the group as Ben answered Eddie, yet I just turned my head to hear it all too.</p><p> </p><p>"There were rumors of Indians, but no sign of an attack.Everything just thought it was a plague or something. But it's like…one day everybody woke up and just…left." Ben explained, sounding uneasy himself as he was telling us this information, "The only clue was a trail of bloody clothes that lead to the Well House."</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus, this could lead to Derry's unsolved mysteries," Richie muttered as I then carefully looked at Bill.Something in his eyes in how he was thinking about what Ben told us, something was stirring there.The other three boys were talking in low voices to each other, maybe about Ben, and Ben was seeing Beverly discover a New Kids on the Block poster on the back of his bedroom door. He looked beyond embarrassed, but Bill finally spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's the Well House?" Bill asked, Ben then was shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, somewhere in town I guess.Why?" Ben questioned Bill, all of us were looking at him now too to see what was on his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A day later was when I had my first real scare of the summer, and my first real taste of a living nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>I was having a swimming session at the local cool while my dad was at the community center not too far away from finishing his class. Mid-June was already bringing in the tempo of summer: hot still days with a basking sun and vivid colors in the flowers and fields.</p><p> </p><p>That early afternoon was the best day to swim since it was a pinch too hot for me to handle.I already had my group swimming lesson with the others in my class, but I asked my teacher if I could swim on my own while I waited for my dad to come to get me.It was nice enough for me to not want to get out of the water just yet and to be on my own. </p><p> </p><p>I knew the others weren't going to be doing anything together for the rest of that day.The only person I knew had real plans that day was Stanley, once again practicing for his Bar Mitzvah, whereas Richie had to be at the local arcade. </p><p> </p><p>The pool was slightly smaller than an Olympic pool, but it was nice and long for me to do enough laps to get me beyond tired at the end of the day.The sun was hanging no longer right smack dab in the middle of the sky, but now going towards the afternoon as I was doing my laps.It was nice and quiet for me to go back and forth.When I first started swimming at that pool, I would take my time going from one side to the other.But now, I was trying to go faster and made a personal time with myself. </p><p> </p><p>I paused at one end, reaching my arm up to rest it on the surface to catch my breath.There was a small pool house to the right, connected to the fence that was surrounding the pool and the bigger pool building that was past the fence.It was quiet, apart from my heavy breathing and the rippling of water around me as I was wiping away the access water from my eyes and nose. I looked up, blinking some of the water away as I saw the clock that was outside of the poorhouse against the brick wall. </p><p> </p><p>"10 more minutes," I said to myself, taking in a few more deep breaths to get back into my laps.I then pushed off with my one hand, started to maunder back into my straight line, and swimming to the other side with a good amount of time under my belt.It was a rush for me to swim, almost the same rush that I felt when I would run at school in GYM. There was nothing quite like it, and although at first, I didn't think I would be into running or swimming like this, it was slowly creeping up on me and becoming a part of my life and routine.</p><p> </p><p>I was on my third lap, head underneath the water, and cutting my arm through the surface of the water while kicking my feet.Something shifted on my leg, almost like someone else joined me in the pool.I looked for a brief moment, not seeing anyone there. </p><p> </p><p>Almost like a phantom feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was just me, going real fast and being too focused, and I kept swimming for a few more strokes before it happened again.The movement in the water that did feel like someone did jump in and was so close to hitting me.This time, I stopped at the edge, grasping the tile wall edge, and poking my head up.I blinked, looking around to see if I could see someone there with me.</p><p> </p><p>No one.I was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Now I was feeling a bit spooked, closing my eyes for a brief moment and thinking that it was all in my head.There was no one there with me, not from what I could tell.Maybe it was because I was ready to go home and unwind since I was pushing myself a bit too hard that day with my swim.I had to slow myself down then, but before I could even get out fo the water and be done.</p><p> </p><p>A splash was heard in the middle of the pool. </p><p> </p><p>I froze, not wanting to move since it felt suddenly colder there along my wet skin.There couldn't have been anyone there in the pool with me, I knew I was alone.I would have heard the gate opening and closing, or any voice.But something was in the water right behind me, and the one splash sounded both innocent and defining.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes were big, my one hand was clutching the edge of the water now in hopes that whatever it was would leave me alone.But why did it feel like something was down there?Slowly I moved over to flip around and face the pool, my hand still on the edge of the pool.There was nothing there along the surface, but something else was underneath the surface. </p><p> </p><p>A dark mass was in the water, and although the pool was dark enough because of the tile in the pool that it seemed a bit harder to see what it was.But I could tell something was there under the water.It was silent, almost being very still and making me feel an insane chill about it.I didn't move, maybe something in the back of my head was telling me to not move.it made me almost paralyzed, clutched the edge of the pool. </p><p> </p><p>"Robin……Robin…."</p><p> </p><p>The whisper was very faint, almost like a hoarse whisper that was on the top of the water, like a mist.I looked around, not understand what was going on and not knowing where the whisper was coming from.It almost sounded threatening, and yet it was soothing at the same time which made me scared even more.I slammed my eyes shut, trying to get back into my head and thinking that I was beyond fatigued at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>This was not right, this was all in my head.I was just tired…just tired.</p><p> </p><p>I finally opened my eyes, seeing nothing there in the water or anywhere else around me.It was silent once again, having me sigh in relief.It had to all be in my head then, trying to be more logical in what I was thinking as I then turned my head to look back in front of me again. </p><p> </p><p>Within a split second, I saw a seemed to be some kind of sea monster on the ground laying right in front of me. </p><p> </p><p>It was a sickening and frightening thing to see, making me think of the Creature of the Black Lagoon. It had a mermaid tail, no legs were seen and its hands were webbed.There was seaweed all over its face, almost some lack good mocking out of his mouth that had pointed and sharp teeth along the top and bottom of the mouth.The eyes were pricing black, glistening, and staring right at me and what sounded like a hiss and moaning morphed together. </p><p> </p><p>I screamed out from seeing it in front me, mere inches away from me and having me almost feel the heat that was coming off of the creature and seeping into the air onto me.Once it opened its mouth, almost making me gag from how it looked right at me and was so close to biting me.I thought it was going to, but then it spoke it what seemed to be a haunting high and menacing tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Wanna come for a swim with me?"</p><p> </p><p>Before I could blink as to why it spoke like that to me, the creature launched over me, flying over my head and dove into the water right behind me within seconds.I then felt one of the webbed hands wrap around my leg and yanked me hard, having me fall forward and slam my head against the tile in such a force I went dizzy before I was pulled underwater. </p><p> </p><p>Everything around me now was hazy, something pulling me downward in the water and there was barely any air in my lungs to breathe as I was blinking away the pain from my head.I looked around, seeing that I was being pulled so fast in the water and almost back and forth like a rag doll as I was trying with my hand to at least swim back.But it was no use as I was trying to both get away from the creature that was pulling me down to drown and to save the last bit of breath I had left in me.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after a few moments of struggling, I looked back at the creature.He was snarling at me under the water and yanking me harder, almost having me feel a bruise there along my ankle.I was feeling more and more air escaping my lips moment by moment as I was beyond scared of this creature was going to kill me.</p><p> </p><p>But I had to act.</p><p> </p><p>It's not real…It's not real…</p><p> </p><p>I said it over and over in my head as I was slowly losing it in my brain from the lack of oxygen.I had to think of how I was going to make it out of this.I was trapped underwater, and with every movement I as struggling to try and get away from the creature, it was going to be a losing battle for me to get air in my lungs.The logical part of me was coming in, and even though I had only one arm, I still had my other arm that wasn't being held.</p><p> </p><p>I did the one thing I thought would work.</p><p> </p><p>Rearing my free leg back, seeing the creature snarl at me in hopes that it was going to kill me, I kicked it hard in the face.I hear it let out a piercing scream, the hand that was wrapped around my naked loosing up slightly as I kick again and again.It was making it worse on my end since I was losing more air now and I was on the verge of passing out and losing consciousness.Finally, the creature released me and snarling at me so loud it seemed like the entire pool under the water vibrated.I even cringed from the sound, but I then looked back up to the surface and kick my way to the top, feeling the aching pain of my ankle the was held tightly and my forehead that at this point seeping blood. </p><p> </p><p>I broke into the surface, gasping for air so hard that it killed my lungs.I was blinking so fast that it seemed like everything was slowing down.I was at the middle of the pool, barely able to stay afloat from the assault I went through,It all happened within seconds, but I was reeling from what I saw and what just happened.I coughed as I swam slowly over to the edge where I was moments before, and now there was evident blood along the tile edge. I grasped the edge with my one hand, and with the small amount of strength I had left in my body, I hoisted myself up slowly and pathetically out of the water on the cement surface.</p><p> </p><p>I coughed a bit more, not realizing all that happened was real.It felt like a nightmare that I lived through, a massive nightmare that felt so real that it was making me almost go through a panic attack.I was even on the point of crying as I pushed myself to sit up and stretch my legs in front of me.Allover I was shaking, covered in the water, and a mixture of my blood and sweat that was slowly coming down my head. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh Robin."</p><p> </p><p>I looked back over to the direction of the pool, seeing that the surface was covered with red balloons that were inflated but resting on the top of the water.Every inch of the water in the pool was covered from the balloons, showing so sign of the pool underneath.But right in the middle of the pool, as if there was platform within the balloons, there stood a clown with a menacing look on its face as he was staring right at me with haunting yellow eyes that seemed demonic.</p><p> </p><p>His stance was stiff, his hands at his sides were making fists within the gloves and his red hair was poking out from the sides.It was terrifying to look at since the way he was looking at was like he was a predator staring down the prey.But something was on his nose, almost like a black substance on his nose and along his skin.I stared with wide eyes as his smile was both haunting but almost looked vicious.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't want to swim with me, did ya?" he asked, his face as so still with his head cocked to the side now as I was watching frozen on the cement surface.I didn't say anything, but just seeing him there was enough to have me want to scream out as he then slowly pointed to his nose with the black liquid still around it, "You'll pay for making my pretty face looking at this."</p><p> </p><p>I started to scoot back a bit now as he grinned, but I could see that madness behind his smile as he then pointed at me with his gloved finger, "Come float with me, Robin.Come float with us down in the sewers….we all float there you know?"</p><p> </p><p>He then snapped his fingers, and all of the massive balloons around him popped within seconds of each other.I cringed and covered my ear with one hand and ducked to cover the other since the sound the so loud and deafening.I cowered within myself, on the verge of crying as soon as the popping balloons were heard, then they were gone and it was once again silent.I froze within my curled self, thinking that it was all over and more was going to come as I slowly look up, shaking from head to toe and shivering now from the water on my skin and getting cold with freight.</p><p> </p><p>There were no balloons, and no clown. </p><p> </p><p>The pool was back to normal, nothing red was seen there and the pool was remotely calm.I looked in shock, thinking that what I just saw was real.it felt real, and I was shaking all over as a pair of feet ran over.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus!Robin what in the hell happened?"I slowly looked over to see it was one of the coaches from the swimming class.He looked frightening when he saw me: shivering and out of the pool breathing so hard and so fast that I was about to have a breakdown and a busted head, blood still coming out slowly.I didn't say anything, trying to wrap my head around what I saw and trying not to break completely.I then looked down at my ankle, seeing the blossoming bruise coming onto my pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>I cried, openly cried, and hid my face in my hand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where was I going to start?</p><p> </p><p>It was easier for me to just aimlessly walk around the town Derry since I had no clue where to begin, but I started to think of random places here and there that were near and dear to me.For one, there was the community pool that I would swim in during the summer especially that summer.It wasn't too far away, and since I had nowhere else to do as a starting point, I walked there. </p><p> </p><p>Little did I know there would be a celebration going on in the town.People were everywhere: floats for a parade were getting ready along the sides of the streets and stores were wide open for people to shop in.It was almost like being in a time warp, seeing the same thing so many years ago when we were celebrating the 4th of July: people moving and talking and not stopping to notice what was happening under their noses. </p><p> </p><p>I was waving my way through the citizens of Derry, the sun not getting higher and almost raising the mood around me as I could see scattered balloons above heads, chatter, and laughter. Some corny parade music as heard in the air, and within a split second, it was almost nauseating.But I was still walking with my mind on one goal, get to the pool where I first encountered It.</p><p> </p><p>It took a bit as I was trying not to get noticed, but I finally made it and saw the black bars surrounding the pool and the openness of the pool itself.It made me almost smile as I could see a mini swimming lesson happening: at least 20 kids were in the pool with three coaches, bleachers on one side against the black bar fence, and parents both watching and were on their phone, clearly bored.I walked over to the fence, not saying anything as I watched the kids going back and forth in the pool with the help of the coaches. Most of it was fun, giggling was heard in the water and the parents were chatting with each other.</p><p> </p><p>I could remember that day in the pool, seeing the clown there on top of the water and how I kicked it hard in the nose, it glaring at me in rage. It was all coming back into my head as I was watching the kids play and learn how to swim, almost being lost in my now head as I saw someone at the far edge of the pool.There was an evidential new piece of tile that was apace along the edge, it was brighter than the other tiles and looked cleaner.At first I wondered why it stuck out to me, but then I instantly knew what it was.</p><p> </p><p>That summer…when I hit my head…after I was attacked by the creature.</p><p> </p><p>The voice was back in my head.It shook me what happened, almost knock me down to my knees in how it all happened within seconds.But then again, I thought I was going to be the only one going through this.The others saw It too, and they knew what I was going through.</p><p> </p><p>That's what I loved about my friends that summer: we were all going to fight It together.Since we all experienced the terror of It, there was no reason for us not to be together when we wanted to defeat It.Why did it feel different now?Why was there a rift there within us now? </p><p> </p><p>Was I on the rift?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you have a kid doing lessons in here too?"</p><p> </p><p>I looked over to see another woman there looking at me, a raised eyebrow at me.I must have looked a bit off, staring at the kids in the pool and not moving around.She was pretty in the face, black long hair and a smooth complexion in the face.She looked a bit familiar to me, though I kept it myself now since she was waiting for an answer.I chuckled uncomfortably, shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>"No…no I used to swim here as a kid," I explained, seeing her smile and look back at the pool.</p><p> </p><p>"So did I, it's not a bad spot to learn how to swim," She said in agreement. I could only nod as she then pointed with her finger over to one of the kids that were in the pool, "That one's mine." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh," I hummed, seeing the little one she was pointing at and I gave her a kind smile, "He has a good backstroke."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks.You should see it at home, he wants to be the best," She replied, then pausing before she looked over at me, another questioning look on her face, "You used to live around here?"</p><p> </p><p>"A long time ago," I answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha.I grew up here too, thank God we had one good pool around here to cool of fun the summer, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure," I replied with a nod of my head.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably don't remember her, but there used to be this girl that I went to school with a while back.Almost 30 years back if I remember correctly.She scared me one time, punching my friend hard in the face when my friend…." She trailed off, thinking to herself like she was going on her trip down memory lane.I eyed her without moving my head, thinking that she was even more familiar to me than I thought she was before.</p><p> </p><p>"We bullied her a lot when we were kids.Something I'm not proud of when I got older and realized how mean I was.The leader of our group was especially cruel to her, and I stopped hanging out with her when we herein high school.Turned out to be a total bitch, and still is…poor Greta."</p><p> </p><p>I froze, not saying anything now as the woman was still watching her kid in the water.It felt like I was dunked back in the water and I gulped.</p><p> </p><p>"Greta, you say?" I asked almost in a shaky tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you probably remember her.Anyways, the girl that we would bully swam on her own one time in the summer of '89 and she—" She was cut off by me as I whispered it in a horse tone.</p><p> </p><p>"Slammed her head against the pool,"</p><p> </p><p>The woman looked at me with an almost shocked look, almost scandalized that I would know the story and cutting her off to finishing it.She slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You heard about it too?" She asked, sounding a bit amused and shocked at the same time.I said nothing and slowly nodded my head, seeing her sigh and look back at the pool, "It was a bit too much.They shut down the pool for a while to figure out what happened after that."</p><p> </p><p>"What really happened…." I trailed off, feeling like I should say something, anything to tell her that was me that she used to bully, me that punched Greta in the face, and me that slammed her head against the pool wall. It was all sticking to the roof of my mouth and not wanting me to let out.I was about to say it too, but my phone rang in my pocket and I pulled it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me," I said to the woman, walking away from her and looking at the caller ID. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stanley?"</p><p> </p><p>"You guys found the clubhouse?" It was the first thing he asked me, which threw me off.He wasn't mad, nor was it saddens or devastated about it.No, he sounded more curious and brighter than he did before when we talked on the phone the night before. </p><p> </p><p>"Mike took us earlier this morning.It was nostalgic, even though we could barely fit in it since it's a holier the ground," I joked, hearing a very light chuckle on his end, "He took us there to talk about the ritual we have to do to fight It."</p><p> </p><p>"A ritual?" He asked, sounding a bit unconvinced.I chuckled dryly.</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, it's a lot to drink in.Apparently we have to find something from that summer that's our token…or something like that…so we can use it against Pennywise," I explained, trying to make sure it was making some sense.Stanley was all about logic, and this was sounding way more magical than logical. </p><p> </p><p>"A token, like a keepsake?" Stanley questioned some more.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I guess.Mike seems to know way more about it than any of us, but we're just trying to find our token and get back to the library tonight.I figured that shower caps would be yours since you're not here." I answered, hearing nothing from him for a split second.I even bit my lower lip, wishing that we were face to face so I can see his face in his reaction to all of this.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh," Stanley said in a light tone, and it sounded like I caught him off guard, "That's thoughtful I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, Eddie found it," I corrected myself, "But you were the one who made us wear it—"</p><p> </p><p>"To not get spiders in our hair," Stanley ended, having me grin softly from how he sounded so surprised in how he spoke.It was a flutter in my chest then, something I haven't felt all day that day made all that was happening around me seem less scary. It almost seemed to me that Stanley, or at least talking to him, was soothing for me in this crazy time.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you guys thought it was a great idea, apart from Richie," He explained.</p><p> </p><p>"You're remembering," I said to him, almost in amazement as I could have sworn he smiled on the other end. </p><p> </p><p>"Bits and pieces, but I am," he said.This time he didn't seems cared to be remembering things that happened, but more entranced by the whole thing.Maybe something was happening to him too, even though he wasn't there with us, he must have been going through something else that we didn't know, "I started to remember something else too, just now.Something happened to you at the community pool."</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus Christ," I shuttered, slamming my eyes shut and trying to breathe since it felt like we were sharing some kind of brainwave, even when we were far away.Was the possible?Sharing the same distinct emery with someone who wasn't close to me? </p><p> </p><p>"Robin?What is it?" He asked me sounding concerned since I was trying not to have a heart attack in front of a group of strangers and with Stanley on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm at the Derry Community Pool," I explained in a hoarse tone, low enough so no passer-by won't hear me, "That summer…I was attacked in the pool—"</p><p> </p><p>"By Pennywise," He ended in a low manner, having me cringe a bit as a roar of laughter was heard at the pool and I looked over to see the kids laughing in the water, "I remember we came over to see you, and we didn't know…."</p><p> </p><p>All of them did come over to see me, I remember that clearly as I felt myself going back in time in my head to the same afternoon when I encountered Pennywise.</p><p> </p><p>It was a crazy afternoon to say the least because it brought our last member to the Loser Club.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>June 1989</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Someone was knocking on the front door rapidly, having em slowly get up from the couch where I was watching a movie, the cool morning air coming through the slightly open windows.My head was still throbbing and feeling heavy, and yet my brain was somewhere else. It was hard enough to just try to have another regular day ahead of me in the summer, it was just as hard to try and forget what I saw at the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Since no one else believed me.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since the events at the pool happened yesterday and the coach took me home, my dad got me fixed up at home with our first aid kit.Both my coach and my dad asked me what happened, but how was I going to tell them what I saw?What would I say to them and not look like I was losing my own mind?There wouldn't have been any way fo them believing me, not when it involved some kind of lagoon creature from hell and demonic-looking clown who knew my name and threatened to kill me.</p><p> </p><p>"I was exhausted and banged my head without looking."</p><p> </p><p>I could tell my dad could see something else that I wanted to tell him, but then again my coach seemed a bit unconvinced too.After a good talk from both my coach and my dad about how I was going beyond my limit, my coach drove off and my dad got the gash on my head looking a bit better with some leftover gauze, tape, and a little bit of disinfectant.There was a massive bruising coming along my forehead and over my eye, big enough to almost make half go my face purple and blue, almost matching the small bruise along my ankle.</p><p> </p><p>My dad was once again gone for the day at the community center with classes going throughout the day, and he even asked if I wanted to come along since he was a bit nervous about leaving me alone.I told him I would rest at home and not go anywhere, which was what I was going to do.Up until I heard the rapid banging on the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she h-h-home?" Bill asked, almost in worry.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she went to her dad's classes," Eddie answered</p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't she have swim classes today too?" Richie asked, sounding a bit unsure himself.</p><p> </p><p>Before there would be a massive argument amongst the group, I threw open the front door and looked at the five boys in front of me.They all were stunned silent, seeing my large piece of gauze that was on my head and the bruises were coming out from underneath the gauze.No one said a word, but their eyes said it all: they were massive and looking beyond shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy hell," Eddie breathed out, I was still holding the edge of the door within my fingers and not saying anything, almost looking bitter.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck happened to you?" Richie asked in a low tone, almost like he was threatened with what he saw on my face.I bit my lower lip, still not sure of what I should say.Now I was thinking of how they're going to react to what I would tell them, and although they were my good friends and I knew they wouldn't think of me crazy, it was still too much for them. </p><p> </p><p>"You guys wouldn't believe me," I muttered, sounding a bit heavy.Stanley looked worse of all as if seeing me hurt made him look at me like I was a wound animal.The genuine feelings behind his eyes was a bit too much for me to bear as he took a step over to me, scanning my wound briefly before he looked at me directly in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it Bowers?" He asked, sounding serious and concerned.Richie gave him a quick side glance as I gulped and shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"It happened at the pool yesterday," I explained, seeing Stanley pause. I could tell I was on the verge of wanting to say more to them all, to tell them everything that did happen in hopes that both they would believe me and it would feel better to let it out of me.Bill was the one who finally spoke up, sounding gentle himself but almost in a bit of a rush. </p><p> </p><p>"We n-n-n-need your help with Beverly," Bill explained to me, now having me look a bit worried as I cocked my eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she okay?" I asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't know," Ben answered from his spot next to Eddie, "She just told us to go meet her at her house right now,"</p><p> </p><p>"You d-d-don't have to come if you d-d-d-don't want to," Bill advised me, though now I was looking at him like he offended me.It almost felt like he assumed I wouldn't want to go and help Beverly, even after what happened to me.Sure it was heavy and freaking me out every once in a while when I would relive that I went through, but my friends meant more to me at this moment.Even after I just met her, I would help Beverly in a heartbeat if she needed the help. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me get my bike," I said to him, going inside for a brief second to grab my spare set of keys my dad got me this past year and then walking out to lock the front door.As soon as it was secure, I moved past the boys to go down the porch stepson around the corner to where my bike was propped against the side of the house.The others reluctantly followed, seeing what I was doing, and as soon as I swung my leg over the bike and sat on the seat, I could see the rest fo them reluctantly getting their own bikes too. </p><p> </p><p>Stanley was the last one to get his bike ready, seeing how I was acting as if nothing happened and only thinking of helping Beverly.I rode up to stand next to him, seeing him eye me carefully and almost in a hurt manner since I wasn't going to stay behind.I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into, and yet Stanley looked at me like I was about to make a huge mistake going with them.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked in a lower tone, away from the others.The last thing I ever wanted to do was lie to Stanley, let alone the others.But with Stanley, it felt different.We had our own sacred code of being a truthful as we could with one another.Even though it was the same with the others in our group, which was why we were close friends and hardly judged each other in the first place, Stanley and I would turn own relationship as friends was a pinch more sacred to me. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell you later, I promise," I reassured him, seeing him stare at me intensely before I clicked up my foot on the pedal and started riding behind the others.Stanley followed, the group of us going right down the street over to the other side of town at a fast pace. </p><p> </p><p>There was going to be a time that I would tell them, but it wasn't now.We had to get to Beverly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"What did she say exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't say anything.She just said 'you guys need to hurry over'."</p><p> </p><p>Bill lead the way as we were going down the streets that would lead us to the smaller apartments that were in the poorer district of town.Beverly's dad was the janitor at the high school, so we had a clue where she lived since we would see him walking to and from the school after he was done with his shift.The apartment itself looked like it was on the brink of collapsing with how much weathering there was along the side of the building and how run down it looked.</p><p> </p><p>As we approached, I could see Beverly rushing down the steps of the fire escape, sensing that we were approaching and we were all skidding to a halt. Ben, Eddie, and Stanley hopped off their bikes while Stanley, myself, and Bill stayed on outs as all of us focused on Beverly.She looked distressed, something was haunting her mind and making her feel uneasy.I could see it on her face, and as she looked at my face briefly with a twitch of concern, she looked back at the others that were present. </p><p> </p><p>"You made it I…I need to show you something," Beverly informed the group, sounding serious.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Ben asked.</p><p> </p><p>"More than what we saw at the quarry?" Richie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, just shut up Richie." Eddie scolded him before he could say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad will kill me if he finds out…I had boys in the apartment," Beverly confessed.Bill then shifted, hopping off his bike.</p><p> </p><p>"Then w-w-w-we'll leave a lookout," He said to her in reassurance, I hopped off too as we were all piling our bikes along the side of the grassy slope, "R-r-r-Richie, s-s-s-stay here,"Richie then looked offended at the thought as he was staying there on his bike while we were leaving him and going to Beverly.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah Woah Woah Woah!what if her dad comes back?" Richie asked in a stammer as we were all following Beverly up the fire escape stairs.Stanley whirled around and glared at Richie in his annoyance glare that he would always use on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do what you always do…start talking," Stanley reminded him as he finally followed us step by step.We heard nothing for a moment as we were climbing higher and higher until I could distinctly hear Richie somewhat faintly from below.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a gift."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Inside Beverly's apartment it was dark, the small number of knick-knacks that she had as furniture was giving off an unpleasant vibe as we were piling in through the open window.Once we were in her living room, which had the profound smell of cigarettes and alcohol, we followed Beverly through the main hallway and turned to the right, seeing her slow down.We all followed her closely, seeing her look dead ahead at the door right in front of us at the end of the hallway.There was virtually hardly any light in the hall itself, the only light that was seen was from the door that was in front of us, and the light was tinted red.</p><p> </p><p>"In there," Beverly said gravely.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" I asked next to Stanley and Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see," She answered me, sounding short about it.Bill was walking very slowly, the rest of us right behind him as we were getting closer and closer to the room that Beverly pointed us to.I could see from here I was, Eddie was about to jump out of his kind in freight.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you—are you taking us to your bathroom, Just cause I want you to know that 89% of the worst accidents at home are caused in bathrooms, and—and—and not to mention is where all of the bacteria and fungi are—and it's not a hygienic place—" Eddie trailed away as we were finally in front of the door.Bill pushed the door open slowly, the creak was heard as we were all then seeing nothing but red.</p><p> </p><p>Red blood everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>It was all over the bathroom, with no spec of white left to be seen.In the sink, all along the floor and walls, the ceiling and on the shower curtain as well.Everything that we saw, was red and we knew it was blood.Such was itching and uneasy feeling of being in front of all of this blood was enough to have me almost gag.Eddie moaned from seeing the sight, the rest of us were in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"I knew it," Eddie mumbled in horror.</p><p> </p><p>"You see it?" Beverly asked tentatively as if she was assumed that we would be tricked into seeing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yes," I Stammered back at her as I was looking up at the ceiling in both fascination and horror. </p><p> </p><p>"W-what happened in here?" Stanley asked, sounding a bit scared himself. </p><p> </p><p>"My dad couldn't see it, I thought I might be crazy," Beverly admitted. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, if you're crazy, then we're all crazy," Ben said to her in his soft tone, and yet we were still frozen there on the spot from seeing all of this unfold in front of us.Bill then took a careful step into the bathroom, having me see how he was tinted in red now because of the light bouncing off the bloody walls and hitting him in the face.He took in a shallow breath before he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"W-w-we can't leave it like this." He explained to us, and although we didn't know what he meant at first, we then realized what we had to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>June 1989</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It took two hours to get it all cleaned up from top to bottom, and I thought it would be longer.</p><p> </p><p>We were precise in getting every inch of blood off of the surfaces.Thanks to the precision of Stanley with how he got the windows down with ease, Ben and I scrubbing down the walls and floors, and Eddie getting the sink pristinely clean, we were getting our bags filled with bloody paper towels and rags out of the way to see it was good as new.None of us said a word as we were cleaning, we just jumped right in without hesitation.Beverly could only assume that we thought she was crazy and that she was the only one seeing things.I was so tempted to pull her aside and tell her what I was, but it was not the time.But I wanted to let her know that she wasn't the only one.</p><p> </p><p>Isolation within your thoughts was worse than ever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>As soon as we were outside and done with the classing of Beverly's bathroom, Richie wouldn't stop talking. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I love being your personal doormat!"</p><p> </p><p>We were walking and riding our bikes slowly down the street, away from the apartment as Richie was unloading his aggressions from not being involved with us and what we did.We were mostly still stunned from what we just went through, but none the less Richie was still trying to figure it all out with his usual tactics.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Richie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, shut up, Richie!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh okay, trash the trash mouth, I get it.Hey, I wasn't the one scrubbing the bathroom floor and imagining there her sink went all Eddie's mom's vagina on Halloween," Richie said to us as he was peddling in circles around us, all of us still looking a bit solemn.</p><p> </p><p>"She didn't imagine it,' Bill said to Richie, but loud enough for us.We all stopped in the middle of the street, looking at Bill now as he was looking a bit grave in his spot, holding his bike in a death grip.The moon was still ominous and a bit dreary, all of us feeling like something was heavy on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"You saw blood too?" Stanley asked, Bill slowly shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not blood.I saw G-G-G-Georgie," we were all frozen when he said his brother's name, the look of grief was on his face, also confusion was evident as he was shifting back and forth on his two feet.We were all giving each other quick looks to see what we could do in this situation since now it felt like Bill was the one who was going something that didn't seem realistic, "It seemed so real. I mean it seemed like him, but there was this—"</p><p> </p><p>"A clown," Eddie said in a low shaky voice, all of us looking at him now.He was holding his bike within his two hands in a vice grip as he was shifting his eyes from Bill to the rest of us, "Yeah, I saw it too," He looked down, almost in defeat and shame.But I was frozen, thinking that I was going crazy, or we all were at the same time.They both saw a clown….but was it the same clown…"</p><p> </p><p>"At the pool," I stopped, gulping a bit as they were watching me now instead of Eddie, "There was something there that attacked me.At first it was a creature….but it changed to a….a clown."It felt good to say it out loud, but now it was worse since both Eddie and Bill looked like they were about to sick to hear that I saw the same clown too.It had to have been the same one, those allow eyes and that voice that would haunt me and make me think of terror. </p><p> </p><p>"What, can virgins only see this stuff?Is that why I'm not seeing this shit?" Richie asked, clearly not catching on as to what was going on.We all didn't tell him to be quiet, not now since it felt like we were all going through something terrible that happened.Although they were different moments, they were just the same since we thought no one was going to believe us.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit, that's Belch Huggin's car," Eddie said to break the tense silence.We all looked to where he was pointing, a blue car parked on the side of the gravel road.There was a clear path that did lead down to where the Barrens were, we would use this same path all the time.But now was probably not the best time to be around here since if Belch was nearby, so was Henry.</p><p> </p><p>"We, should probably get out of here," Eddie warned us as I then saw another bike propped thrown to the floor near the car. it was a run-down bike, a makeshift basket was on the front.I pointed my finger then over at the bike.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't that the homeschool kid's bike?Mike, right?" I asked the group almost in a grave manner.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah that's Mike's…" Richie trailed off, all of us were thinking the same thing.We saw him around the town, knowing very little of him.He lived with his grandparents out of the main part of town on a large farm, and we hardly saw him since he was homeschool.Of course people talked about him about things that happened to him and his parents when he was little and how both of his parents died.Other than that, he was a mystery, but never the less a target for Henry Bowers and his goons.</p><p> </p><p>We could hear from a far distance a fight going on down the bottom fo the hill where the Barrens were, it sounded rough as we could hear Henry and Belch down there, but someone else that seemed in deep distress and on the verge of hysterics.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to help him," Beverly said to us in concern.The person who seemed unhinged at what was happening was Richie, of course, as he looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"We should?" He asked, having me roll my eyes as I hopped off my bike, the others following suit reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I said to him in a huff as I started to run.The last thing I ever wanted was to have someone fall victim to Henry.I saw Henry in action, I knew how he works and how he can really make someone hurt.Even though I was never a personal victim, he's done it to others moreover.Mike was hardly ever someone who would ever ask to have pain inflated on himself, he was quite the opposite of what I ever gathered from him.</p><p> </p><p>I started to run down the hill with the others behind me, yet I had a few good paces in front of them all.I was only thinking fo getting there before something horrendous happened to Mike, hearing the voices getting louder and louder. </p><p> </p><p>"Robin, slow down!" Stanley yelled from behind me as they were trying to catch up.I was trying to dodge the roots that would pop up from time to time on the dirt that, but I was just trying to get there faster.I could only think of Mike, even though I barely knew him.Yet we were all running down to save him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Once I reached the bottom of the trail, the creek was right in the middle.On the other side of the creek was Henry, hunching over Mike who was pinned to the ground by Henry and his knee on Mike's back.His other two friends were not too far away, cheering Henry on in hopes that Henry would get rid of him.I was feeling my heart down in the pit of my stomach as the rest of the group skidded to a halt and we were watching in horror.Henry, being the deviant that he was, was finally holding a good-sized rock in his hand over the top of his head, about to strike on Mike.</p><p> </p><p>Beverly was right next to me, reaching down within a second from what she saw and she too snagged a rock, reeling it back and throwing it before we could stop her.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" I said out loud as Beverly's rock slammed hard into Henry's head.Henry blinked and staggered back a bit, releasing Mike from his grasp.The others were finally catching up to us at the edge of the creek as Mike coughed.He then looked up at us, seeing that we were there and he started to crawl through the water over at us in hopes that he could get away from Henry.Henry was still in a daze from what happened as Stanley finally looking at Beverly with a look of amazement. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice throw," he said to Beverly.Beverly looked at him, briefly smiling at Stanley as I walked over a bit through the tall grass and rubble to reach Mike.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," she said to Stanley as I reached out my hand to grab Mike.Squatting down, I got a hold of him on his arm as I gently helped him crawl through the tall grass.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, I got you," I said to him as he was still coughing and staggering a bit.Henry looked up, finally get himself together as both Mike and I looked over at him in horror. Henry had a sneer on his face as I instinctively grabbed Mike's shirt.Both Mike and I were frozen on the ground as the others were standing over me, Henry started to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"You Losers are trying too hard," He said to us as he motioned over to Beverly, grabbing his crouch and making a slow and distasteful motion, "She'll do you, you just have to ask nicely, like I did."</p><p> </p><p>Ben, out fo the corner of my eye as I looked back at them briefly, looked like he was seeing red from the comment he made about Beverly.It struck a nerve with him, and not if felt like I had to say something as I looked back at Henry with a glaring look.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Henry," I said to him in a low tone as I was still hovering protectively over Mike.Henry's eyes right to me, his sneer the was once on Beverly was now even more severe on me as his two goons were chuckling low.Mike even looked at me in concern as the others were shifting behind me.I knew I was making a dumb mistake with how I was being blunt and upfront of Henry, but at this point with all he did, first to Ben and how Mike, I was over him and his antics.</p><p> </p><p>"Only if you want me to.Trust me, I can do the same to you if you ask, bitch," He said in a sneer.At first, I didn't do anything, not letting it sink in with what he called me and what he said to me.But within a millisecond, right behind me, I heard movement.At first, there was a shift and I saw a rock being thrown right over my head right at Henry.It hit him square in the head, Henry stumbling a bit and his two goons looked in shock. </p><p> </p><p>I whirled around once again, seeing Ben lowering his hand and looking serious a Henry.Stanley then reached down and threw a rock too, hitting Belch in the arm and the others were grabbing rocks too as I pushed Mike up to the others quickly to get out of harm's way.The three goons were throwing back, trying to hit us back as finally Mike and I got to our feet.</p><p> </p><p>"ROCK WAR!" Richie bellowed below he was slammed in the head with a rock.The new few minutes were consisted of flying rocks, dodging out and around the rocks coming towards us, and merely just trying to defend our own ground.I only got grazed once or twice, trying to throw rocks back with my one hand that was now open for use.We were getting vicious in how we were throwing the rocks, getting hit once or twice but it felt like we were getting the upper hand. </p><p> </p><p>We were winning.</p><p> </p><p>One of the goons got pelted in the head hard by Beverly as another one was finally giving up and running away.Belch followed right after, clutching his head in fear as he too was giving up in the fight.Henry got a mean blow, hard in the stomach and he was falling to the floor in a heap as the rocks stopping flying now high in the air. </p><p> </p><p>All I could hear was out heavy breathing and the water in the creek, all of us standing with a bit of pride that we took on Henry and won this battle.Eddie started to help Mike walk up to the path, the others following suit as I was going along with Stanley.He looked me over briefly, as I did the same in case something was there that we wouldn't like.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" I asked with a heavy breath as we were walking side by side.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I think so," he replied with a short nod, "Did he get you?"he looked up at my head where my gauze was.For a brief moment I forgot I had it, the adrenaline that was going through me all from helping Mike and having a rock war with our mortal enemy.But once he pointed it out, I instinctively raced out to see if anything else happened to my head.Thankfully nothing was there, and I let out a relieving breath. </p><p> </p><p>"No, I think I'm fine," I replied to him, the both of us giving each other a brief smile before we kept going.It felt like a sense of accomplishment within our group as we heard Richie call out to Henry one last time in a heap of triumph on his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Go blow your dad you mullet-wearing asshole!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was a sense of peace amongst us as we were all walking in a line back up to the surface, away from the Barrens and we could hear a train going by slowly but surely.We were all sweaty and bit scarped up here and there, but none the less we were riding on some kind of high that included relief, peace, and accomplishment.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, guys.But you shouldn't have done that.He'll be after you guys too now," Mike explained as he was now in our line walking with relief on his face and no more heaviness on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah no, Bowers?Yeah he's always after us," Eddie explained him with a small smile as he was leading the way for us.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that's one t-t-t-thing we have in common," Bill agreed from his spot in our line.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, home-school.Welcome to the Loser's Club," Richie said in a grin.</p><p> </p><p>That's when we went from 7 to 8.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the last day of June, Stanley came over to my house and wanted to talk to me about what happened with me at the community pool.It's been a few days since we cleaned Beverly's bathroom, saved Mike, and had our battle with Henry.Since then, we steered clear from Henry and his group as much as we could, and we were in the clear thus far.But at this point I could tell we were still reeling with all that we discovered that day.</p><p> </p><p>For one, at least three of us saw a clown and had a beyond frightful experience with It.</p><p> </p><p>It was a reassurance that both Bill and Eddie saw the clown too and that they were spooked like I was.But with the others who were more skeptical, including Richie and Stanley, it was harder.I could tell they were on the fence about to since it did sound outlandish. So how was I going to explain it to Stanley and not look like a loon to him?</p><p> </p><p>It was late into the morning as he and I were sitting on the porch, side by side on the steps as I was slowly explaining to him what I saw.I tried to make it sound more realistic, and throughout my whole story Stanley was nice and quiet, not saying a word and keeping his eyes on me the entire time.He was even facing em slightly with his hands in his lap, giving me his undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>After I said all that I could say, I was once again quiet and I looked at Stanley to see his reaction.I could tell he was thinking nice and hard about, trying to analyze it piece by piece to make sense of it all. He then took in a slow breath.</p><p> </p><p>"You think it's the same clown that Bill and Eddie thought they saw?" He asked, and I cocked my eyebrow at him in how he asked me that. </p><p> </p><p>"You don't believe them?" I asked back, seeing him squint a bit on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, it doesn't make sense to see some kind of clown out of nowhere," Stanley explained, "It doesn't seem logical or realistic," Of course, I was quiet when he said this since I had a feeling that this would happen with Stanley.I bit my lower lip, looking ahead and trying not to seem as though I wanted to sigh in frustration and defeat in how this conversation was going.</p><p> </p><p>"So you don't believe me," I replied to him simply. </p><p> </p><p>"Robin, a part of me wants to believe you," He said between the both of us, wanting to sound like he was on my side though it felt like he wasn't, "But you have to think of it in the way that I am,"</p><p> </p><p>"Stanley," I said, stopping him from going on in a rant, seeing him instantly go quiet as I looked at him square in the eye, "Sometimes, when it involves your friends, it's better to believe something that doesn't seem logically right than the latter," He looked at me all confused as I cocked my head.</p><p> </p><p>"My dad said that to me once," I explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not following," He said to me, having me sigh and turn to face him a bit more.I could see how warm his eyes were as if he was really trying to look deeper in me and to understand me though his brain was telling me otherwise. </p><p> </p><p>"Even when you think you're right about something, it's better to believe your friend and to be on their side," I advised him, though I tried to make sure that it didn't sound hurtful.It felt kind of and for me to be like this to him, but I knew from time to time Stanley needed a push in some kind of right direction.Richie was more reliant, which left Stanley more rigid when it came to what was real and what was a fantasy. </p><p> </p><p>"I want to be on your side," He reassured me, having me see that he was somewhat desperate to be on my good side.I felt a twinge of sadness from how he was dealing with this, and I just placed my hand there on his leg.He looked down briefly, seeing how my hand was right on his pant leg before I spoke up once more with him. </p><p> </p><p>To me, it felt kind of natural to do that with him and it was just the both of us.But then it felt like I was leaving it there for a pinch too long, having me inhale really quickly as I moved my hand back in my lap.When I looked back at Stanley face to face I saw the small evident look of blush on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"You are always on my side," I reminded him, smiling at him, "And I'll be on your side,"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll be on your side," I muttered as I was still holding the phone in my hand, almost dozing off for a moment while I was walking down a familiar street, the same street where I used to live.I was shocked that I would remember that distinctive memory of just Stanley and I. It pained me that I would forget something like that, how that small conversation made our talk stronger and deeper together as friends.Hell, that whole day was intense. </p><p> </p><p>After I hung up the phone with Stanley, I had to think of another place to go.I figured the community pool as going to be a bust to find something there.I could only think of that afternoon when I slammed my head, and when I saw the lagoon creature about to eat my face off.There wasn't anything left for me there, so I had to find another place to go in order I had to find the token. </p><p> </p><p>The whole situation with the ritual and with our token seemed too much, almost making my own head heavy from all of that was going on.But maybe just walking down my old street could help me feel a bit better.I could see the familiar trees that were lining the street and the sidewalks, and some of the houses looked the same. I could tell which ones were new and which ones were there when I was younger. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, the 7th house down on the righthand side was coming closer and clearer for me to see.I slowed down in my walk, gazing at the two-story house that seemed to have a bit of a paint job and some remodeling along the face of the house. </p><p> </p><p>But I had to smile, seeing my old childhood home.</p><p> </p><p>I stood right in front of the house, gazing at the whole house and all its glory.Just looking t it alone brought back so many small flickers of moments that I had when I was a kid: riding our bikes up to the lawn and dumping our bikes to the ground before bolting inside, painting outside with my dad on the front porch when it was too much to be inside during the summer, and making sledding down the slippery sidewalk in the cold days of January right after New Years. </p><p> </p><p>I loved this house, remembering all of the dents and marks that were made along the wall on purpose and on accident, and even the familiar smells that would come out of the kitchen and the fireplace from the crackling fire. </p><p> </p><p>There was a rather large Birch tree that was right on the edge of the front lawn, tucked to the right and almost hidden by the bushes and a little garden that was placed there, but my eyes went to the tree and I felt a bit frozen.I knew this tree, I felt like I knew it.But then again, at first, it didn't click in m ahead as I was looking at how tall the tree was and the pristine green leaves that were spread out on the branches. </p><p> </p><p>It then clicked in my head</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>April 1990</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Age 14</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, check it out!"</p><p> </p><p>I poked my head up from my spot on the front lawn, seeing the familiar squad go friends coming over to the house on their bikes.It was a cool spring Saturday morning, my dad and I were working away on re-doing our front lawn and making it look fresh and new.Since my dad was never one to rest fully and let things be, he was looking at the front lawn in a particular way, and when I asked him what he was looking at when we got back from an evening walk, my dad placing his arm around my shoulder and cocked his head to one side.</p><p> </p><p>"I think we need to give our lawn a good makeover, don't you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Levy, w-w-what are you doing?" Bill asked as they placed their bikes carefully on the sidewalk.We had a boombox out on the front porch railing, playing Van Morrison's Into the Mystic in the background.I was wearing one of my overall shorts, a bandana over my head with french plaid pigtails, and a dark blue cotton shirt along with my boots.I chuckled as my dad stood all the way and dusted the dirt on his hands off on his overalls he was wearing along with a yellow painting shirt that already had paint marks all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>"Well Bill, my daughter and I decided that our front lawn was looking a little….what did we say honey?" my dad asked me as he was clearly lying playing as if he didn't remember.I paused for a moment, though I was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"Like a cemetery," I answered, the boys chuckled as my dad nodded and pointed at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly!" He said in glee as he looked back at Bill, "So we're doing a makeover of sorts."</p><p> </p><p>"We can help if you want?" Ben asked as he was looking at all that we were doing.I could see the light going off behind his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't want you boys to get into the trouble of helping us—" My dad started, but Ben shook his head as he carefully walked through the dirt over to where I was.</p><p> </p><p>"This can be fun," He said in his warm fashion, then looking back at the others, "Come on, guys!"Richie then ruffled his oversized shirt in glee as he cleared his throat. </p><p> </p><p>"On my way, Sir Haystack!" Richie said in amusement and a bad British Accent as he too was walking over, fixing his glasses and he shot a quick look over at Eddie who was trying to tread the dirt and not get dirty, "Edward, watch yourself good lad before coming through, or else your mom will have a cow!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, Richie," Eddie growled as Bill and Mike made their way over too.</p><p> </p><p>"If I had my tools from the barn it could help," Mike said almost sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Mike.I have plenty of tools for you to use," my dad reassured him with a gentle smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What can we do, Mr. Levy?" Eddie asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Well let's see," said My dad in a light chuckle.I could tell he knew that talking thee boys out of helping would be a bit impossible.He then was helping the boys, telling them where to go and what to do as I was moving my head over to where Stanley was.He wasn't coming like the others, though he was looking rather curious as to what was happening.I walked over, my boots making tracks on the dirt as I stood in front of him and placed my hands on my hips.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want to get dirty, Stan?" I asked, seeing him still looking a bit hesitant as he shifted next to his bike.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I should," he trailed off, already inwardly having a debate within himself.I gave him a solemn look, seeing how he was still a bit stiff within himself after all that happened to him this past year.The small scars around his face were settling into his skin, still visible but not as bad as before when we got out of that summer almost one year ago.since then, Stanley was more on edge than anything.And of course, there was me, and the others as well, who were trying to get back to normal with our lives.It was hardest with Stanley though, and we all felt it.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Stan the Man!Some dirt will do you good!" Richie said in glee as he was helping my dad move around some dirt with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be good to h-h-h-help Stan," Bill said in agreement and he and Ben were helping with some of the flowers that we already had prepped out and ready.Stan still didn't move, but it made me get an idea and I grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I have something you can do, come with me," I easily said to him, seeing him lace our fingers together as I lead him over away from the massive amount of dirt and mess, to a clearing that was off to the right and it was smooth.A circular hole was made on the ground, and a small stump of a baby tree was placed not he side with the dirt pile next to it. </p><p> </p><p>"You're planting a tree?" He asked as we approached the hole.</p><p> </p><p>"Not just any tree: A Birch Tree, " I explain as I manured around the hole to be next to the baby tree.It was right up to my calf, very small with one massive trunk and a tiny branches trying to reach up to the sky, "My dad and I picked it out after I read up on how Robins love to make their nests in Birch Trees."</p><p> </p><p>"You read that?" Stanley asked, sounding surprised as I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," I answered, "I had to since I wanted to find the perfect tree.So, good sir, would you want to help me plant it?" I asked him, seeing him give me a look of shock now.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?" He asked.I still smiled at him, though my now heart was breaking a bit from the thought of Stanley doubting himself and what he was vocable of doing.Since last summer and what e encountered, what we went through, Stanley lost something within himself.It pained me to see it and not find ways to help him come out of it.But I had to remember: Stanley was a very hard perfect to crack open and exposed.But this was a simple act, something simple and easy to do. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently, it worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," he replied, having me feel as though my heart was bursting in how he was willing to do this with me.Both of us then went to work: Stanley kneeling on a towel but was willing enough to help place the tree in its new home, scattering the dirt around the space and making it just right.I turned it just right and made sure nothing else was tainted or hurt from our actions.I could even see Stanley smiling out of the corner of my eye as we finished the job.</p><p> </p><p>After it was all done, the both of us were dusting our hands off on the towel as we were looking at our new tree, how it was snug in the earth, and looking just a fresh as ever.Even the others, including my dad walked over and dad gently clasped a hand on Stanley's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done, Stanley," he said to him with a smile.The others were nodding in agreement.Stanley looking a bit sheepish from getting the attention for a moment, and yet I knew he needed it.I gently nudged Stanley with my shoulder, seeing him nudge me back and neither of us saying anything.it was like we spoke to each other Brin silence, that he was glad to have helped me.I wanted to tell him that I was glad he was there to help me and he was willing to grow, like the tree.</p><p> </p><p>I felt him lace our dirty fingers together, and we held hands there under the watchful eyes from the Birch Tree.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Present Day</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I grinned, seeing that the very tree we planted when we were 14 years old, was now as tall as the house I lived in at one time.It was now sightly, a strong trunk and branches with beyond plenty of leaves that were giving enough shade for the flowers below.It was almost a somber moment to think that I was looking at this and not the others, having me feel a bit bitter about the situation.I then took a quick picture of the tree, making sure I wasn't looking like a complete creep about it since I was out here all alone and someone could come up out of nowhere and see what I was doing. </p><p> </p><p>A part of my past looking right in front of me,</p><p> </p><p>"Okay," I said, rolling my shoulder one more time as I then started walking to the next place that I thought would be best for me to find my so-called token. So the next place I knew I had to look was going to be a bit harder for me.</p><p> </p><p>I had to go to the Art Community Center</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>